Vita Et Sursum
by Primus1243
Summary: No one would want this life. Why would they and pay the price for it? Sentire though was forced to pay the price and now she has to do a task to get a refund. Tasked and working with a canine overseer, an old mage that she knows isn't Starswirl, and one crazy lioness she will get back to her old life. But at this point, what would be normal to her? Rule 63 Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1: Clear Need

Sentire yawns as she stumbles into her office space and hangs onto the loose standing office walls surrounding her table. "So…bored…need…coffee," she says out loud as she sits down and lets her head fall onto the keyboard. "Ouch."

"Quit whining," a passing mare in office clothes says walking by as she holds a coffee cup in her hands.

"Can't. I need…coffee," Sentire says dramatically as she brings her head back up.

"She did say quit whining," a stallion says peeking over her wall.

Sentire gives him a deadpan glare. "You're not involved."

The stallion shrugs as he sits back down. "Your loss on coffee."

Sentire groans while letting her head fall on the keyboard again and makes errors appear on the screen now.

"Hey. You break it, you buy it," the mare says frowning.

Sentire just waves her off.

"And clean that stamp. Everyone can see it," the mare says walking off.

Sentire just stayed frowning as she looks at her hand. "It's a lifetime membership with that thing. Ah, fuck it. I'm going to get some coffee," she says getting up and scratches a little under her skirt as she walks toward the break area. "Please, wake me up," she begs to the coffee pot as she picks it up.

Thunder clashes outside and makes her look out the window to see some dark storm clouds start to roll in. "Wow. Didn't know we were going to have rain," a passing stallion says as most look outside for a bit before going back to work.

"Huh? The weather didn't say anything about clouds," one says checking the schedule.

"Weather is always wrong," another worker says still doing the paperwork on the computer.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she pours her coffee. "Weird," she says to herself starting to drink before a thunk hits the window. "Huh?" Sentire voices as everyone looks to the window to see a raven stuck against it before peeling and falling down. "Mega weird."

"Even the weather ponies follow the schedule," the worker says before they all heard a scream.

"The fuck?" the mare from before as she peeks her head out from the main office. "Did someone electrocute themselves?"

Sentire blinks as they strain to hear anything. Sentire shrugs to herself and starts to drink again before another scream tore up the stairs and makes her drop the cup in shock. "The heck?!" Sentire yells in frustration as most of the workers rush toward the stairs and try to look inside it. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Hey! What's going on?!" a stallion yells down the stairs.

"Well?" the mare asks walking up to the crowd.

The stallion peers closer and strains his ear to listen closer. "Wait…what is that?" he asks leaning his head closer.

Sentire peeks around them from behind the crowd. "Can you…"

"AH!" the stallion suddenly yells as he was grabbed by his head by something black and carried up through the gaps in the stairs as everyone quickly moved back.

"What the…?!" somepony starts before large dark ravens fly up from the stairs and fly into the office as they swarm everyone.

Sentire screams as she covers her head with her arms and runs away from the area and runs off; leaving a whole group behind as they scramble to run and get away from the ravens who were able to pick somepony up and throw them through the window with a crash as the rest peck everyone.

Sentire pants as she kept running and flails her arms around to shake the ravens off as she rushes toward the elevators. Behind her, everypony tries to get the ravens off of them as they run where she is going; pushing furniture and equipment aside to get them out of the way.

Sentire cries out as a raven pecks at her arms and smacks it away through a glass window into the meeting room as she reaches the elevator and starts to press the buttons frantically. "Come on you stupid thing. Work!" Sentire yells and feels a peck on her back. Sentire quickly spins around and smacks another raven as she tries to wave the other ravens away.

A ding sounded behind her and Sentire quickly rushes in and starts to press the ground floor button quickly. "Sentire!" she hears and looks to see the rest of the office running towards her before the door starts to close.

"Sorry," Sentire says with an apologetic look on her face as the door closes and she hears multiple bangs as the elevator starts to move. "Solaris…what's going on?"

Sentire pants carefully as she watches the numbers go down and hears so many screams passing by the door. "No one's going to the elevators?" Sentire asks herself before the elevator dings and sees it stopped on the ground floor.

Quickly hiding herself on the side of the doors as they open and sees that most of the lobby was empty with furniture was thrown everywhere as screams filled the air from outside. Sentire peeks her head out the elevator and looks around to just see papers and folders all over the ground with upturned furniture to signal that there were some ponies here. Sentire gulps afraid and rushes out to the front entrance before screaming out as a large mangled creature that seems like a cross between a manticore and a griffon barrels past her and sends her down.

"What…?" Sentire starts to ask before hearing the ground crunch and looks to see the creature stop and look at her and she looks at herself at her large asset body. "You have to be kidding," she says frowning before quickly getting up and running off into the opposite direction as many creatures and monsters attacked the citizens around her and either sends them down to bite down on them or eat them whole. The large creature chasing after her and sending everything flying away from its path.

Sentire quickly turns a corner as she kept running and looks behind her to not see it but can hear the ground behind crushed and some carriages flying off to the side. Looking ahead, she sees an alley and quickly rushes into it and hides behind a dumpster by pressing her back against it. The monster rushes past in the street as if still chasing her and she sighs in relief. Sentire starts to catch her breath back before hearing some crunch and squelching. Looking up slowly, she spots a large shadowy dog eating away at a pony's body.

Sentire quickly gasps and catches the dog's attention as it slowly turns to her with a large piece of flesh in its jaws. Sentire gasps heavily as she tries to crawl away as the dog drops the piece of flesh. Only for the dog to bark and pounce on her, sending her to the ground. Sentire quickly gains shaky breaths as the dog growls above her as its jaws dripping with blood. The dog barks loudly and opens its jaws and snaps down onto her neck. Sentire stops shocked as her eyes became wide-eyed before hearing tearing and painful pulling. Watching through bloody eyes as the dog pulls its head back and tears off her throat.

Sentire gasps with painful and shallow breaths. The dog gulps down her flesh and clamps down onto one of her large breasts and pulls hard before tearing it off. Sentire's whole body clenches with pain as she could only watch as the dog kept eating her apart and chews on some of her limbs, breaking the bones and tearing them off soon after. Sentire gasps one last time as her open throat caught its last breath and she starts to lose consciousness. The dog seemingly grinning at her as it opens its jaws wide at her and clamps down onto her throat and twists its head. A loud cracking sound reaching Sentire's ears as her head was twisted to the side slightly.

'No…' Sentire thinks painfully as the dog brings its head up and seems to smirk at her from her lower view before it stops and slowly looks up at the sky as Sentire finally loses her sight and falls into the darkness.

* * *

"How long you gonna lay there?" a male voice calls.

Sentire painfully groans as she struggles to get her eyes open. The voice starting to wake her.

"First one I see in so long and doesn't even respond," the voice says sighing.

Sentire groans as she is able to move her hands now and slides them to herself before slowly forcing herself to push herself up. The heavy strain and pain from her muscles crying out to tell her to stop. 'Help…? But…I was…eaten…' Sentire thinks remembering the grinning dog eating her alive and now has her limbs back. The pain and shock running through her from the phantom pain. 'How…?'

"Welcome to the world of the dead or at least one of them. I know. I died, but have never seen another here with me in this place," the male voice above her says.

Sentire grits her teeth and pushes hard and gets herself into a kneeling position as her body painfully screams in pain. "Wha…what happened?"

"Didn't you hear? I said welcome to the land of the…are mares really that well endowed as the years go on?" the voice asks now standing in front of her as Sentire now sees some pony legs and slowly looks up to see a light blue stallion wearing a medieval armor and cloak.

Sentire blinks as she feels her legs crying out in painless and struggles to stand; stumbling a few times before regaining her footing. "Stallions always stare…yes. This is my natural body," Sentire says crossing her arms as the stallion looks over the pink mare with a light blue mane with a darker tone surrounding the edges of it as his eyes were mostly drawn to her large breasts and flank that still fits her figure well enough to look natural.

"Well, sorry. Haven't seen another liv…you aren't living so I can't say that. Ah. I haven't seen another pony in…I don't know. I can't tell how much time has passed," he says looking at the mountainous like a wasteland in the distance.

Sentire follows his stare and doesn't see any other life beyond where they are. In fact, no plant life and just cracked dry desert hilly ground that blew in the sandy wind. "I…do you know how you died?"

"Yeah. Blood loss after killing a ton of enemy soldiers and an emperor," he says.

"Lucky. I got eaten alive by a big bad wolf," Sentire says frowning and huffs looking away. "After being chased by a manticore monster thing…and ravens."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," the pony says.

"I just watched my coworkers get pecked and eaten by crows and my kind gets killed and eaten alive on the streets. And you say you saw this before?" Sentire asks madly frowning at him.

"I died in a world of monsters. The soldiers were just a side thing," he says shrugging.

"And what a world that is," a deep voice says as Sentire freezes up as the dog that ate her now walks between them suddenly without either one of them knowing. "Or rather was."

"First one, then two. I'm guessing you died too?" the male asks.

"Oh please. If I died, neither of you would be here. She knows. I ate that sexy body of hers. Too bad I was hungry otherwise I would have rutted her to death instead," the dog says turning to them and grinning toward Sentire who quickly backpedals away.

"And what about me? We have never met," the male says catching the dog's attention as it looked to be thinking or analyzing him.

"Hmm…ah. Yes. Now I remember you. The idiot who faced an entire castle of soldiers on his own…that was stupid," the dog says shaking its head.

"And yet I still won. I accomplished my goal and avenged my team," the male says.

"Yippee for you. You want a bone?" the dog asks sarcastically as it rolls its eyes.

"No…but I would like something to eat even if raw as I don't know how long it has been," the male says pulling out a sickle from seemingly nowhere; causing the dog to backpedal a bit.

The dog growls heavily now as it glares at him. "Mortals. You are here for a reason. I would advise you behave for it."

"Like I give a damn. I bow to no one," the male says before rushing forward and slashes with the sickle; making the dog dodge barely avoiding being cut in half but received bad gashes on its front paws.

Sentire watches in shock and some hope that this stallion can kill the dog that killed her. However, she shivers as a cold chill went up her spine and a breath of cold air came out of her. "Mortals," she hears behind her and gulps nervously as she slowly turns and sees a heavily cloaked being standing behind her as it seems to stare at the stallion and the dog still fighting. "Doesn't want to wait. Never learned patience," it said as Sentire couldn't see anybody part of it. Only the old and tattered cloak was all she could see as the dog calls out in pain, losing a leg.

The dog growls heavily towards the stallion before yipping as the cloaked figure grabbed the leg partly into its cloak. "Enough mortal. This sort of violence is not needed here. And I would rather you do not harm your benefactor," the cloaked figure says in a raspy voice.

"You say, benefactor. I say meal," the stallion says.

"You'll have your meal soon enough. Now listen or would you rather be eaten like this mare here?" the figure asks as it seems to glide across the cracked dirt and not leave any marks.

"Look around. What do I have to lose, my life?" the male asks sarcastically.

"I told you this one wouldn't be disturbed by that," a feminine voice says as a second cloaked figure appears.

"It was worth a try," the first male sounding figure says tossing the leg to the dog; having it swallow the leg and regrow the limb and test it by stepping on it.

"We need to get them moving. It's been too long," the feminine cloaked figure says turning to the first.

"Quite, so we can…" the first starts.

"What is going on?!" Sentire demands as the dog steps up between the two figure as the stallion step up beside her.

"You both are banished from death," the three says together.

"Really? That's the whole reason I have been here for this long? I am held back for what?" the stallion demands.

"Simply, handle the trouble back in the mortal realms," the first cloaked figure explains.

"You will be helped by your friend here. Or rather eater," the female figure says as the dog grins toward Sentire who frowns back; taking a small step back.

"It would be simple. You are to end this destruction. Find who or what caused it all and end it. A straightforward job and you will be rewarded well," the male figure explains.

"And what happened is the big question for me," Sentire says frowning to him and kicks sand toward the dog and makes it move back.

"Simple. Monsters and spirits were released into the mortal world when it shouldn't have. Some idiot probably unlocked the gate," the female figure says giving a shrugging motion.

"You said rewarded well," the stallion says frowning to them.

"Yes. Even your life back," the male figure reiterates.

"We dictating terms?" the stallion asks.

"It is at your discretion. Handle the matter the way you want," the female figure says.

"I see. What do I get out of it?" the stallion asks.

"Your life back on the world. Isn't that what all mortals want?" the female says with a bit of mirth.

"And when I die, I wind up back here?" the stallion asks suspiciously.

"No. You move on. Where all other mortals go," the male explains.

"Not a good enough offer. Feeling like passing," the stallion says.

"What do you want then?" the female asks almost annoyed.

"Well, first, I want all my weapons and equipment when I was alive," the stallion says.

"That can be arranged in some way," the male says.

"Now, after I die, I don't want to come back here. I want to spend all of eternity in paradise with all my comrades," the stallion says.

"That's the thing we promised already," the female says and they can feel her rolling her eyes.

"No. You promised where all mortals go. That can be good or bad from a point of view. I want a guaranteed paradise for me and my comrades," the stallion states.

"He's good at reading contracts," the male states and the female nods along.

"Agreed to or not?" the stallion asks.

"Done," both of them says immediately.

"And to hire me, you have to bring back my partner I had in life," the stallion says.

"Oh. The cute one? That's simple…but she isn't here or was chosen so you may have to find her once you are back," the female says almost happily.

"As long as she is alive I will find her. Also, all of her equipment and magical artifacts have to be with her," the stallion adds.

"Arranged," the male says simply.

"And to take the stick out of your ass," the stallion says pointing to the male one making the female laugh.

"Now this dead one has a sense of humor. I must commend him," the female one says.

"I will kill you later," the male says to the female.

The female keeps giggling at his expense. "Funny hubby? Isn't he?" she asks looking to Sentire who could only nod slowly as she leans back from how the female was leaning forward too much.

"Anything else?" the male asks sounding like through gritted teeth.

"Can I eat the dog?" the stallion asks.

"No," all three of them says firmly.

"You don't get a say in this," the stallion says pointing to the dog.

"My body," the dog retorts.

"Can we move on?" Sentire asks crossing her arms frowning.

"Oh yes. Forgot about you," the female says as they look to her.

"You have no idea how to fight. You got eaten on the first fight," the male says as the dog licks its lips at Sentire who frowns at the action.

"It was just a…" Sentire starts.

"Fluke. You were never intended to be banished. However…we all had to intervene," the male explains.

"So…without the permission of the other ruler gods and watchers for the souls, we present you with this," the female says clapping her cloaked sleeves together; leading to Sentire getting bonked on the head by a bony staff that clatters to the ground as a scythe blade is attached on the end.

"Ow," Sentire groans getting up and grabbing and picking up the scythe and sees it grimmer like with how much she was getting uneasy from it. "Wait…are you two…?" Sentire asks looking up at them.

"Death," the two said together.

"Keep it clean. That's my only one," the female says.

"Wait. You want me to work with someone who can't even hold a sword, right?" the stallion asks.

"You want me to work with this without training?" Sentire asks as well as she holds up the scythe and the stallion ducks from the swinging blade.

"Yes," they both say to them.

"You grab a training weapon. We are going to be here till you don't instantly get killed," the stallion instructs.

"Oh, we can supply that," the male says and a wooden scythe drops and bonks Sentire on the head, sending her down.

"Ow," Sentire groans.

"This is going to take a while," the stallion says.


	2. Chapter 2: Go Back

Sentire blinks as she stood in a burnt forest and looks around to see the stallion doing the same as her and the dog scratching behind its ear. "Where are we?" she asks gripping her scythe tighter.

The dog sticks its tongue out as it kept scratching behind its ears. "Eh…a few miles from where you died. Maybe…give or take a few miles."

Sentire looks around faster at that and tries to spot the city buildings if any. "Manehattan…we have to go back."

"First, we have to find my comrade," the stallion says frowning.

"And you will," the dog says sniffing around before smiling and starts to walk off still sniffing. "Oh. Something smells fresh," he says heading through the forest; leaving the two to follow. The dog licks his lips before stopping and looking toward an upturned wagon with a few cloaked and armored bodies and crates of scrap and junk all over and in the wagon. "I smell meat," the dog says sticking his head into the many crates as he kept sniffing around.

Sentire gulps as she leans down and twitchingly pushes one over and almost barfs at the sight of the cut-up body. "Wha…this is not what I died in. How long have I been dead?"

"Not as long as I have," the stallion says.

The dog growls as he pulls his head out with a large piece of meat and swallows it whole. "I'll take you to the city. We can start there for you," he says getting onto the old path and looks back at them. "Well? Get on."

"Remember, you are the emergency food if need be," the stallion reminds.

"Oh, hush. You will get food soon enough. Just you wait," the dog says rolling its eyes as Sentire nervously gets on its back.

"I see they are still building them big. They compensating for something?" the stallion asks seeing the buildings.

"Um…kinda," Sentire explains unsure.

"Oh, so they do have small dicks," the dog says.

Sentire frowns slightly at their demeanor as the stallion gets on behind her and the dog suddenly takes off at high speeds; making them cling to the dog's fur. The large ruined city coming closer and letting Sentire see the damage since she last saw it. Windows were broken down and the ground cut up into pieces. Though it seems the monsters and creatures she saw while running wasn't there anymore as it was mostly empty. Looking around, she tries to spy anything familiar before the dog suddenly stops.

"Last stop. Well…where my nose led me. Your friend should be in this area," the dog says as the two get off as Sentire recognizes where she is.

"My old office," Sentire says looking up at the large building.

"Leone!" the stallion yells as loud as he could.

"You want the monsters and spirits to hear you?" the dog asks sarcastically.

"Leone!" the stallion yells again.

Sentire sighs before starting to walk into the building. "Seriously…how long was this?" she asks about to head towards the elevator without thinking and stops as she sees the crushed elevators. Upon seeing them, she did an about-face and heads toward the stairs as the stallion and dog came in, the stallion still calling out that one name.

"Leone! You up there?!" the stallion calls as the dog was getting annoyed at how he hasn't shut up yet.

Sentire frowns still at the useless noise before stopping at a certain floor and sees a large number of bloodstains around the doorway before walking through it. "Yes. Most…" the dog starts and looks toward the stallion at that, "mortals return to their most recent memory. Hoping to find something useful," the dog explains as Sentire walks around the upturned office walls that were tattered and full of mold before stopping at one area and looks into the space.

The stallion goes to the busted windows as the wind flies through the area and takes a deep breath. "Leone!"

"Quiet your stupid mouth. If your friend isn't going to call from the last fifty times, then your friend will never call back," the dog says and receives a sickle to the shoulder as the stallion frowns heavily at it.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" the stallion asks yanking the chain; making it slowly and painfully tear out of its shoulder.

The dog growls heavily as Sentire tries not to listen to them and follows her steps as she heads out of her old office space and heads toward the elevators before stopping and tearing up at the sight of the skeletons of the many bodies that laid against the door. "I'm…I'm sorry…I'm sorry guys…" Sentire quietly sobs before her ears perk up. A groan reaching her ears. "Guys?!" she calls out hopefully and catches the attention of the stallion and the dog as she runs off deeper into the office and stops. Another groan hits her ears and sees it came from behind a door. "Guys!" Sentire calls and tries to open the door before the handle broke off; leading her to look at it confused for a second before throwing it away and kicks the door open. "Guys! I'm…" Sentire stops as she sees she burst into another high-end office space. A body on the table as it slowly moves around. "He…hello?" Sentire calls carefully as she grips her scythe handle.

"What are you going on ab…Leone?" the stallion asks.

The body on the table groans again as it slowly sits up and seems to turn to see them at the doorway. "Tr…Trial?" it calls out in a female voice.

"Come on. We got work to do," Trial says sounding happy.

The female quickly gets up and rushes over to hug him. Sentire seeing the female was an earth pony with a pair of lion ears and large clawed hands. "You're Leone?"

"Who is she?" the female asks.

"A mare who is stuck with us," Trial says sounding annoyed.

Sentire holds up a hand. "Hi."

"I died though," Leone says.

"So did I…and her, but we are back from the dead tonight," Trial says with an afterthought.

"What? There is no way we get this for free," Leone says.

"Yeah…we kinda have to do their bidding, but we do get to die and pass on fully now. In a way better paradise than what they give everyone else," Trial explains.

"You have to be kidding," Leone says frowning and annoyed.

"Just you, me, and all our comrades," Trial says pulling her close.

"Oh…that sounds good," Leone says thinking on it. "Can we die right now?"

"You die right now and you will be sent back here," the dog says walking up as it limps and licks its large wound.

"What is that?!" Leone yells as she suddenly is clinging to Trial's head as she looks toward the large shadowy dog.

"Spirit dog. But I'm hoping lunch since there is no food here," Trial says glaring towards the dog as it shrugs and he picks Leone up and places her back on the ground.

"Her chest is about as big as mine," Sentire says.

Leone looks down and smiles towards her. "Got to keep myself fit."

"Or to distract the soldiers back then…should still work I would bet," Trial says to himself.

The dog scratches behind his ears as he grins toward Leone. "Man. I should have eaten you. But we must move on."

"Leone, you get the feeling of him betraying us, rip off his head," Trial instructs.

"Happy too," Leone says showing her claws from her hands.

"Is she always like this?" Sentire asks as the dog walks off.

"Mostly. She is my best friend and does keep my spirits up," Trial says as Leone goes back to hugging him.

"Ah…we should get moving. If it is, my apartment may be still up," Sentire says walking off.

"By the way, I got hungry. So while you weren't looking, I ate part of the main support," the dog says.

"Asshole!" Trial yells as the building starts to shake and they all run after the dog before stopping as the dog jumps out of the window and lands onto the building nearby; turning on the roof and smirks toward them.

"Anyone got a plan?" Sentire asks panicking.

"Leone," Trial starts and already Leone was picking him up before throwing him. Sentire watches in shock as he flew through the air and takes out his sickle and throws it toward the roof; catching the edge and hangs from the chain.

"Your turn," Leone says picking Sentire up and gets ready to throw her as the building starts to fall.

"I am going to enjoy killing you," Trial says advancing on the dog before being hit by Sentire.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Sentire calls out as they both tumble on the roof as Leone lands on the edge.

"Woo! Ten points!" Leone cheers as the building crash to the ground, mostly intact.

"Leone, we are killing and eating the dog," Trial informs.

"Oh goodie. I've been hankering for a kill," Leone says grinning toward the dog.

The dog chuckles a bit and only nods his head towards where the building was. "Take a look at the ground floor."

Sentire looks over the edge curiously and balks at the number of dark creatures roaming around the edge of the building and come crawling out of the collapsed building.

"You look more edible," Trial says advancing on him.

"But then you won't enjoy the cooked food we are heading to next," the dog says nodding his head again to a large light source coming from between the buildings. "Think about it. A large barbecued meal. All for you."

"Leone?" Trial asks.

Leone growls as her stomach growls alongside her. "Fine. But there better be a big meal or I'm putting you in a spitroast fire and having you on a table."

"You heard her," Trial says going over to Leone.

The dog sticks his tongue out grinning. "Fine by me. Now then, let's ride. No seriously, get on. The streets are swarming with those things and it would be better to ride with me," the dog explains as Sentire carefully gets on him again.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Leone asks looking towards Trial.

"Unfortunately," Trial says reluctantly getting on behind Sentire with Leone getting on behind him. "And you better hope there will be food or…"

The dog suddenly took off grinning as he starts jumping across rooftops towards the light source.

* * *

Dusk frowns as he pokes the dead corrupted crow as slime slides off of it and gets stuck on his quill. "Ew," he says simply and flicks the goop off as he writes into the scroll. His tattered mage robes hanging onto him as he brings another dead crow over and looks it over as it glows with some magic he pumped into it. "Still holding the magic and no closer…"

"Whatcha doin egghead?" a female voice asks.

"Testing magic on these things as always," Dusk says looking closely at the crows.

"Well, that can't be more fun than stuffing rabid varmints into a barrel," another female voice says sarcastically.

Dusk rolls his eyes. "It is to find a possible cure for all this trouble. Do you want your land back?"

"You hear that part of Manehattan collapsed?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. But then again, it is part of the old city. Far away from the settlement so it is nothing to worry about. The building probably gave away now," Dusk says still staring at the crows as Applejack covers Butterscotch's face with her hat to not let him see the cut open animals.

"Hard to believe we were born before these things existed," Butterscotch says.

"It's hard to believe this happened at all. Not even the princes know what happened," Dusk says finally turning away and facing them as he covers the crows with a cloth to let Butterscotch see again.

"Well, at least nothing is hap…" Applejack stopped when they heard a horrible pained roar.

"Oh crap," Dusk groans as he rushes out of his door and sees a large flying monster has come down and pounced one of the ponies around and is already pecking him. "Great. Just great," he says as his horn lights up before throwing his hand to send a ball of magic and makes a chunk of the monster's side explode and leave a big gaping hole.

"I think it went this way," a male voice calls on the other side of the city's stone walls.

Some armored skinsuit wearing pegasus flies in and lands nearby as they see the monster roaring at Dusk as he kept his magic charged. "As always, the unicorns always win," the fiery-haired one says crossing her arms.

"Hey captain," Rainbow says.

"Rainbow, still don't want to leave this place?" Spitfire asks frowning at her as Dusk sends a magical spike toward the monster and pins it toward the ground before it explodes and splits the monster into pieces.

"They seemed attracted here. So the team reports what could have caused the collapse of the buildings?" Rainbow asks.

"Just that the structure gave way. Usual things now and figure the other buildings will follow now," Spitfire says as Dusk looks over the monster.

"It sent the nest of monsters there into a spasm?" Applejack asks.

"Oddly enough, no signs of monster activity," Spitfire says thinking on it now.

"That is strange. You would think the settlement would be attacked because of it," Applejack says confused as Dusk comes back with more monster to work with.

"I know. That's why we are heading there in force to investigate," Spitfire informs looking to Rainbow.

"Really? Don't you want somepony to stay here to watch?" Rainbow asks a bit worried for her friends.

"All hands on deck Rainbow," Spitfire instructs.

"Fine. Let me get my suit," Rainbow says walking off.

* * *

Sentire grunts as the dog lands and shoves them forward as he stops just outside of some rusted metal sheet walls with barbed wires along the edges. "Your stop. I can't go in. They would shoot me on sight," the dog explains as they all start to get off.

"Wait…if that is East 43…and that's North 12…" Sentire says as she looks at the signs in the area. "Oh! My old apartment is here!" Sentire cheers as the dog start to walk away into the streets away from the walls.

"Oh good. A soft bed. But we want food," Leone says and brings Sentire's spirit down a little.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she says going up to the wall before a large light was shined on them. "Um…hello?" she calls hesitantly.

"Shifters?" they hear from the wall.

"Nah. They would have burned by now," another voice says. "Alright. Get in here before the monsters do," the voice says as a part of the wall is moved away.

"Um…thanks…" Sentire says and Leone rushes past her as Trial follows behind; both eager for some food. Leaving Sentire to walk in as the gate closes behind them.

"Welcome to Manehattan," an armored pony says sitting down above them on a scaffolding. "Now then…"

"Where's the food?" Trial interrupts as he starts to smell the cooking meat.

"Take it easy buddy or we'll throw you out. Outsiders pay up. Living ones here can have for free if they work. Foals to a certain age can eat for free as well. Don't cause trouble or we'll throw you out. Don't bring monsters here or we'll throw you out. And don't antagonize the locals or…" the mare explains as she crosses her arms, staring down at them.

"You'll throw us out. Yeah, yeah. Food?" Leone interrupts impatiently.

"Courtyard," the mare says pointing and they both run off and leaves Sentire shaking her head embarrassed.

Sentire sighs and looks to where they went. "They do realize they have no bits, right?" she asks herself before following at a slower steady pace.

"Come on. We must have some gold," Leone says patting herself as they stood in a long line in a courtyard full of tables and ponies all over; going about their business in the shantytown style of a settlement. Complete with lines of clothing and armored walls lining the edges while many steel metal sheet buildings were built into the old buildings that still stand.

"I think I have some," Trial says digging into his clothes.

Sentire shakes her head as she walks by them and uses her old memory to follow her path to her old home. That was until she hits a metal wall and looks beyond to see that her apartment building is just on the other side. "Excuse me?" she calls to the guard on the wall who is holding a crossbow in his hands.

"What is it?" the guard asks back as he looks down at her.

"Is that building clear of monsters?" Sentire asks pointing to the building.

The guard blinks and looks at the building. "Mostly. Big guys are gone. Can't get rid of the rodents though," he explains as Sentire climbs the wall and lands on the other side. "Hey! Get back in here."

Sentire frowns as she rushes to the front door and heads inside.

"Idiot mare going to get herself killed," the guard says to himself as he goes back to his patrolling.

* * *

Sentire pants as she rushes up the steps to her floor and bursts through the door into her hall. Seeing the moonlight flicker through the windows and the wind blowing through the hall, she walks carefully through it. Passing by other apartments, most open or broken down, she stops at hers which was closed. Sentire reaches around the rim of the doorway and stops as she pulls out a key and quickly opens her door to a musty smelling home.

"Man. This didn't age well," Sentire says to herself as she walks through the place and shuts the door behind her. Alerting some of the rodents with the loud bang from below.

Sentire searches all over as she changed clothes to a freer moving clothes of a short pants and tight vest, she starts to pack her small laptop bag of some clothing that wasn't stained or ripped up. Canned food that looked okay enough to open up and even a first aid kit. "Okay. That should do it…wonder if they shut off the water?" Sentire asks herself as she peeks into her bathroom.

* * *

"Fuck. No gold or so-called 'bits'. And nothing to show for our hunger. I swear, I'm going to eat that dog. I don't care what he has to say," Trial says frowning as they walk through the settlement.

"Look at the bright side," Leone says grinning.

"Which is?" Trial asks as they head towards where Sentire went.

"We get our first kill and meal in a long time," Leone says grinning to him.

"Oh yeah. And I can't wait to roast it over one of these fires," Trial says smiling and waving his arm to the drum fires littered throughout the area.

"Hey! You two!" a guard calls.

"What is it?" Trial calls back annoyed.

"Are you with that busty mare that passed by here?" the guard asks frowning.

"What if we were?" Leone asks back.

"Because it looks like she is going to get herself killed now. And I sure as Solaris ain't going into where she went. Not my job," he says jerking a thumb towards the building.

Trial groans. "First the dog, now her. Great."

"Want to leave?" Leone asks hoping to find a direction to go.

"We grab something to eat, even if it is small, then we go haul her ass out of here. I am tired of this location anyways," Trial says.

"But we have nothing to pay…she said something about an apartment…maybe she has something to help pay for our food," Leone says realizing that Sentire might have some gold to spend.

"Oh fine! Let's just hurry!" Trial yells frustrated and jumps over the wall with Leone to the guard's surprise as they rush inside the building.

"Fucking ponies," the guard groans.

* * *

Sentire sighs in relief as she comes out of the bathroom and sets her vest right as she looks back to the wet bathroom. "At least it's running clean water," she says to herself as she goes to her bag and picks it up before grabbing her scythe and heads out before stopping and looking towards a cupboard. Opening it, she spies the bag of bits there and looks outside for a moment before sighing. "Those guys need it more. Maybe can trade it for something useful even," she says to herself as she packs the bag away into her bag.

A chittering reaches her ears and she quickly looks outside to see some red glowing eyes down the hall, many of them. "Oh shit," she peeps before the eyes screech out and charge at her. Sentire cries out and shuts her door before locking it. Bangs hit the door along with cries and screeches from the other side.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left alone." Sentire looks around for a way out and sees the windows but knows that is a long drop before catching anything.

"Busty mare!" Sentire hears Leone call from outside the door. Looking towards the door, she can hear the chittering moving away and prepares to open it as she hears some flesh being sliced apart. As the last chittering went away, she quickly opens the door to see Trial and Leone standing there bloodied as Leone eyes the rat-like monsters with hunger.

"Um…hey guys," Sentire starts.

"Don't hey us. Now, what is…did you clean yourself?" Trial asks as he notices the wet hair.

"Huh?" Sentire asks confused as she reaches up to her short hair. "Oh yeah. Lucky us, there is running water. But no heat so you have to take it cold."

"Running…water?" Leone asks confused; her hunger now forgotten.

"You guys don't know?" Sentire asks and gets some shakes of the head. "Um…huh. Guess it is tough to explain," she says before looking at their clothes again. "Come on. Might as well put some of my stuff to one last good use," she says pulling them inside and shuts the door after kicking away a few rat monsters out her door to shut it.

Sentire leads them to the bathroom and shows them the shower covered in some dirt on the walls while every other part of the room were covered in a layer of dust and dirt. "Here. You can clean yourself off here."

Both of them look to her as if she is crazy at that point.

Sentire rolls her eyes and turns the water on with a low pressure as it sends out water. "That's how," Sentire says pushing Leone inside and makes her jump in surprise at the cold water and feeling the freezing water on her.

"Don't you dare make a joke," Leone growls at Trial who was just smiling at her.

"I didn't say anything," Trial says starting to undress and step in.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sentire says stepping out and closing the door.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as she checks her bag before a few heavy thumps on the door alerted her and she looks through the peephole to see nothing. "Doggy?" she calls.

"Who else?" she hears; having her sigh and open the door to the dog walking in.

"Nice place. Needs a bit of cleanup," the dog says walking over to the couch and laying on it. "And drying."

"Well, we won't be staying too long," Sentire informs.

"True. But it's nice to enjoy the amenities," the dog says snuggling into the couch.

"That was actually pretty good," Leone says stepping out of the bathroom while drying herself off with a towel. "Never knew 'running water' would be pretty nice."

"Welcome to the future," Sentire says rolling her eyes amused. "Need fresher clothes?" she asks seeing the state of Leone's clothes and how ragged they became.

"They get the job done," Trial says in a towel as well.

"But if they fall apart now since they are old?" Sentire asks raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, you want some clothes Leone, you can head in there and choose what you want," she says pointing to her bedroom as she goes back to the kitchen area to find anything else to take.

"Well, for now, we won't have anything yet," Leone says before smacking Trial's flank as she walks past him.

Trial rolls his eyes amused as Leone goes to take a look. "So…you guys want food that badly," Sentire states taking a sack of something out of her bag.

"Yes," Leone says getting dressed.

Sentire digs into her sack and both Trial and Leone recognize the sound of clinking. "Well…would this do?" Sentire asks taking out a few bits as Leone rushes out in some of Sentire's clothing of a shirt and small pants.

"You being made into a meal is postponed," Trial says to the dog seriously.

"Told ya you would get some food," the dog retorts as he lays lazily on the couch still.

"An hour," Trial informs making the dog uneasy as he meant it.

"Just go," Sentire says rolling her eyes and instantly finds that Leone had rushed out and the bits have gone from her hand. Trial quickly dresses in his old clothes and follows her. Sentire slowly looks to the dog as he smirks at her. "No rutting," Sentire warns packing everything up.


	3. Chapter 3: Princely Duty

"Alright, start searching. I want to know what the monsters are up to," Spitfire orders landing on a building.

"Yes sir," the three mares and stallions say together before they take off a bit and head off in different directions to find any signs.

"With most of us here, we should find some signs," Spitfire says looking around.

* * *

Fleetfoot hums as she flies around before seeing the settlement and heads straight for it; landing inside and looks around. "Excuse me, you know anything about…?" Fleetfoot stops as the guard just pass her by. "No one ever stops," she says to herself before seeing a group eating at a table. "Excuse me?" she calls out walking up.

"Hello, cute thing," Trial greets.

Fleetfoot frowns. "Quiet. I am just looking for any information about the collapsed building."

"Which one?" Trial asks as he goes back to examining his wing.

"The big one that collapsed a while ago in the past few days," Fleetfoot says raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't that dog take out a big piece of the central support?" Trial asks Sentire.

"That's what he said," Sentire says eyeing the meat sticks carefully as she still isn't used to eating meat yet.

"So why do you ask cute stuff?" Trial asks.

"Because we are investigating the reason behind it. Plus if any monster nests are getting active," Fleetfoot explains.

"Thinking of taking them out?" Trial asks moving his wing back a little suggestively to only her P.O.V.

"Making sure they aren't going to attack here. If they are, we might have to," Fleetfoot says frowning at the thought.

"What about you personally? You doing anything later?" Trial asks making her blush.

"Um…no. I would be busy," Fleetfoot says unsure.

"You sure?" Trial says tempting her.

"Um…well…" Fleetfoot starts before Leone smacks Trial across the head.

"Hey. Don't embarrass the girl," Leone scolds before playfully grinning at Fleetfoot. "So you free later?"

'Oh, want to do her?' Trial thinks as Sentire watches this interested.

"Maybe. She looks sexy. And that suit is really helping along," Leone says grinning at how thin Fleetfoot is in the skinsuit.

"You want one?" Trial asks.

"Would I look sexy in it for you?" Leone asks giggling.

"Yes," Trial says as Fleetfoot tried to sneak away to not get embarrassed again.

"Then yes. I would like one…where did she go?" Leone asks looking around.

"She ran off. Shall we leave?" Trial asks.

"Not going to get much done while we are here," Sentire says getting up and grabbing her bag.

"You think we might run into more?" Leone asks grabbing Sentire's plate and eating everything on it.

"Who knows?" Trial says.

Sentire hums as they head for the main gate. "Now where do we head next?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," Trial says.

"In other words, no idea," Leone says smiling as she follows.

"Do you?" Trial asks.

"Nope," Leone says smirking.

"There's your answer," Trial says as they head out of the settlement as Sentire looks around one last time.

* * *

"Nothing," Spitfire says in disbelief.

"And no found nests acting up that much," Rainbow says landing beside her.

"I found a few…burning," Glide says.

"Did the settlement do it?" Spitfire asks looking at her.

"The way they look, they do not have the horsepower," Fleetfoot informs.

"So it looks like something else is going on. We are going to have to find this and maybe use it. Who knows? We could kill off more nests with it," Spitfire says thinking out loud before an explosion is heard on the other side of the ruins.

"Or we could follow that," Glide says pointing.

"You can feel the heat," Fleetfoot says.

"A lot of it. Permission to check out?" Rainbow asks.

"Granted for all of us," Spitfire says.

* * *

"I got to say, this boar, not too bad," Trial say as they ate the meat of a boar they roasted in a forest.

Leone nods eagerly as she ate a whole slab while Sentire slowly pokes her meat on a stick. "You got the rump Trial?" Leone asks with her mouth full.

"I got the ribs," Trial informs.

"I got the rump," the dog says biting into the carcass near them.

"Here, have the heart," Trial says throwing it up for him to try and catch it on its way down.

"Oh boy!" the dog cheers and jumps up and bites down on it. "Mmmm…bloody."

"Fattening up the emergency food, huh?" Leona asks the smirking Trial.

"Yeah. We are going to run out soon enough," he says biting down on a piece of rib.

"Sentire, they are putting me on the menu again," the dog whines.

"Why should I care? You had me on the menu," Sentire shot back.

"What do you think, roasted or a stew?" Trial asks smirking.

"I say stew. I want some soup with some flesh," Leone says grinning.

"I missed you Leone," Trial says before hugging her again.

Leone giggles and hugs him back. "Missed you too hubby."

"Hubby?" Sentire asks looking up.

Trial still smiles. "Yeah. Hubby. She is mine after all," he says hugging Leone tightly.

"You're married?" Sentire asks.

"No, but we do screw," Leone says happily.

"Oh…that's something," Sentire says now missing something like that.

"Come on my lioness. Time to rest," Trial says.

"Aw. But I want to stay up," Leone whines grabbing him.

"I am going to rest as well," Trial says carrying her along.

"Aw!" Leone whines loudly.

"Shh. We get to sleep together," Trial informs.

"Oh. Okay then," Leone says happily being carried off to their side of the camp.

"Don't keep us awake," the dog says.

"Go find something to hump then," Trial says over his shoulder as Sentire lays down on the log she is sitting on.

"The trail of destruction leads this way," a feminine voice says.

Sentire quickly opens her eyes and picks herself up to look around as she grips the scythe that was nearby her.

"No, you think Rainbow?" a male voice asks sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. You didn't even see it," Rainbow shot back.

"Wings beating. They are pegasi," Leone says.

"Oh. Maybe it's the sexy one," Trial says grinning.

"Let's see," Leone says getting up.

"Nope. But she did come with friends," Sentire says standing as well toward the approaching suited pegasi.

"So what?" Trial asks.

"Are you always this cynical?" Sentire asks sarcastically.

"Uh-oh. Someone is going to have some fun messing with them," Leone says smirking.

Sentire rolls her eyes as a group of pegasi lands before them; Sentire now noticing that the dog has slipped away. "Yes?"

"Oh, hey. It is here and she brought three cute friends," Trial says smiling.

Fleetfoot blushes. "Um…captain? This is the guy who kinda came onto me."

"...really?" she asks unconvinced.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fleetfoot asks a little disgruntled.

"Nothing…nothing," Spitfire says rolling her eyes to where she doesn't see it.

"So what brings you here…or are you following us cutie?" Trial teases.

Fleetfoot frowns. "Following a trail of destruction."

"Is that a boar over a fire?" one of the stallions asks.

"Yeah. And you can't have a bite," Trial warns shaking a fist at him. "Ladies are welcome to it though," he says calming down and bringing his fist down.

"Okay. What is going on?" Spitfire asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"I like mares," Trial says simply.

"Not the right information," Spitfire says frowning.

"What do you want to hear?" Trial asks.

"What the heck is going on? First a collapsed building, then the nest burning, and now this," Spitfire says counting off the trouble.

"Good times," Trial says.

"Not to us. You are making us waste our time with all this," Spitfire argues frowning.

"You also know you are being followed, right?" Trial asks.

"Followed?" Spitfire asks as the rest of them look behind themselves.

"Yeah. That tree wasn't there before," Trial says as the opening they came through was now blocked by a said tree and its branches.

"How did we…" Spitfire starts before they all jumped away as a root crashes down where they were.

"Leone, you want to take this one or should I or our friend here take it?" Trial asks.

"Well, she hasn't fought yet. Let's see how she does against a hulking tree," Leone says smiling and leaning against him.

"What?!" Sentire cries out before diving to the side; the branch missing her by a few feet. "You want me to fight that?!"

"Good luck," Trial says eating the boar with Leone once again.

"You have to…" Sentire stops as a shadow covers her. Looking up, a large root is ready to crash onto her. "Ok…" Sentire says and grips her scythe before moving to the side as it comes crashing down. "I'm so going to slice them soon."

Trial scarfs down a large piece and kept watching Sentire move around and try to slice at the trunk. "You think she knows the weak point?"

"Not a chance," Leone says.

"Get ready to jump in if she needs help," Trial informs.

"Aw. But I want to see her ass get beaten," Leone whines hugging him.

"We can't let her die," Trial reminds.

"You're no fun," Leone pouts cutely to him.

"Part of the job. So sure you don't want any of this?" Trial asks.

"Nah. Kinda full," Leone says happily patting her stomach.

"What about my fellow fliers?" Trial asks.

"The fiery one looks good enough. The silver-haired and rainbow-colored seem good picks," Leone says counting them off.

"I meant do they want anything," Trial says.

"Looks like, but they are distracted by the fighting," Leone says seeing a branch come down onto Sentire. Having a root crash on top of her as she tries to hold it up painfully with her scythe blade and handle over her shoulders.

"Seems that training I did with her is worth something. Even if it isn't too much offensively," Trial says.

"Doubt she is ready fully though based on this," Leone says holding up her strip of meat up to him.

"Real life experience will do her good," Trial says before fanning the smell of the roasted boar to the wonderbolts.

"You guys smell that?" Fleetfoot asks as they kept watching the fight and how the mare was trying to slice off the root and branches as best she can.

"Yes…we haven't eaten since Ponyville yesterday as well," Rainbow adds.

"Permission to eat?" the stallion asks carefully.

"No stallions!" Trial calls.

"Denied," Spitfire says frowning to the rest of the wonderbolts.

"Mares invited…the boar has been roasted to when it is both tender and filling," Trial calls, making all their stomachs rumble.

"Sir…?" Glide starts.

"One more little push?" Trial asks smirking to Leone as Sentire manages to take off a branch.

"Oh, yeah…what about some clothes?" Leone asks reaching for her shirt.

"For the mares. Any stallions approach, defend the food," Trial says smirking as the tree let out an ungodly roar.

"Is anypony going to help me?!" Sentire yells slicing off a root coming close to her.

"You're doing fine," Trial says smirking as the smell was getting to the wonderbolts.

"Fuck you!" Sentire yells back and jumps to the side from a crashing branch.

"Doing better than I thought," Leone says as it was as if the stomachs were in a choir.

"Sir?" Fleetfoot starts.

"Be strong," Spitfire says sneaking away as all of their attention was on the fight.

"But sir…?" Rainbow pipes up as her stomach growls.

"That's an order," Spitfire says before sneaking to the boar and getting some of it,

"Hey, sexy. Nice ass," Trial says grinning towards her.

"You saw nothing," Spitfire informs.

"So what's your name captain?" Trial asks.

"Don't say a thing," Spitfire warns.

"Oh, feisty. By chance you have someone?" Trial asks stopping her completely.

"No, and I am not looking for anyone," Spitfire says frowning.

"Oh? What are you doing later?" Trial asks making her blush.

"Didn't I say I wasn't looking for anyone?" Spitfire shot back.

"You're quite cute, you know that?" Leone adds, stopping her and makes her stare at him.

"You…are those lion ears?" Spitfire asks surprised.

"You can touch them, but you have to be topless first," Leone says smirking.

"I think that would involve the whole outfit," Trial says chuckling.

"Exactly," Leone says cheerfully.

"Oh, my Leone," Trial says leaning against her.

Spitfire kept frowning and crosses her arms.

"The rib area is extra tender," Trial informs as a branch crashes to the ground severed.

"Seriously?! You guys are flirting?!" Sentire scolds and chops off a root in anger.

"Bob and weave," Trial calls, reminding her in time to dodge a branch.

"You are evil. You are not even helping. Or can you even fight?" Spitfire asks frowning at him.

"No combat experience. She has to get it from somewhere," Trial explains, reminding Spitfire of her training of new recruits.

"Fuck you asshole!" Sentire yells as she slices off another root and sends the tree tumbling down onto its side.

"She is doing good…how will she deal with the others?" Trial asks.

Sentire blinks and looks behind her to see two more. "You have to be fucking kidding me." The scythe blade suddenly lights up in flames and has her look at her it in surprise as it doesn't burn her one bit. "In…te…gro…?" she sounds out and the blade shines. Sentire grips the scythe tighter and brings it up and digs it into the trunk of one tree before suddenly slicing outward. A single dark floating ball of dark shadow floating where the hole is before it screeches and turns white as it flies off.

"Sentire, take a break. Your magic aura is fading faster than water on the desert sand," Trial informs.

Sentire doesn't respond as she collapses onto the ground shortly thereafter as the fire on the scythe dies down. The last tree looming over her and starting to wind up a branch meant for her.

"One moment," Trial says putting his hands in the opposite sleeve before bringing them out and moves them as if slamming something and cut marks started to appear on the earth towards the tree.

"How…?" Spitfire starts and Leone wraps an arm around her shoulders grinning.

"Just plain old wires," Leone explains.

"Forged from the beard of an ancient and nearly invincible dragon. Any last words?" Trial asks the tree monster as it was tied with the wires and they were already digging into it.

The tree doesn't respond as Trial claps his hands and slices the tree into pieces. All the bark and tree pieces falling to the ground as nothing happened much now.

"Leone, we don't need more firewood," Trial says walking over before carrying Sentire to the fire and lays her against the log.

"Nah. Since we are going to sleep soon," Leone says shrugging.

"Also, rules still apply. Stallions, on their own for food and mares, all you can eat," Trial informs.

"Doesn't that apply to you?" Spitfire asks offhandedly.

"I hunted it. So you are eating my hard work results," Trial informs.

"He grew up learning males don't contribute, they starve," Leone says.

"Blame the rulers," Trial says waving a hand their way.

"Oh. He's going to hate that one settlement," Fleetfoot says rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways. If you're hungry, you can always forage for berries or try and hunt something down," Trial says to the stallions.

"Why do I feel like he's going to allow the mares to take over everything?" one of the stallions asks.

"If you don't want to do that, you can try and kill me and take it for your own, but remember," Trial says referring to all the new firewood.

All the stallions immediately put up their hands at that.

"Good. You know the pecking order," Trial says smiling before heading back to lie down.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Rainbow spoke up after a while.

* * *

"Alright. Sun is up and time to get up," Leone says stretching as she gets up.

Trial yawns as he waves her off. "Let me sleep. Haven't had something like this in a while."

"Come on you," Leone says picking him up and carrying him.

Sentire groans as she painfully sits up and rubs her head. "What happened?"

"You did well last night," Leone says stepping over a sleeping wonderbolt stallion.

"Seriously? Cause I could have sworn that I only got one," Sentire says confused as she tries to get up.

"You got two. I was planning to jump in when you tired yourself out from the first," Leone says.

"Shit," Sentire groans getting up and looking around. "Really? They slept here?"

"Trial let the mares eat what we didn't. We are leaving the rest for them as it will go to waste if we didn't," Leone informs as Sentire noticing her carrying a sleeping Trial.

"Wait up," Sentire says grabbing her bag and scythe and rushes after her.

"Also, I bonded a bit with that mare. They don't get much interaction with those not from their team," Leone informs, interesting Sentire.

"So…are they interested?" Sentire asks curiously as the dog finally walks up beside them from the woods.

"Yes. They never saw somepony take down monsters like that. You impressed them when they learned you had no prior battle experience, only training," Leone says.

"Oh…good…" Sentire says, her emotions lifted a bit.

"And now, where to next?" Leone asks.

"Um…?" Sentire tries to think before slowing looking to the dog.

"Honestly, I was just supposed to help you find her and anything you need to get started. Now you need to start searching for the real reason this whole thing started and stop it," the dog says shrugging.

"And maybe this traveling will help me pick out a nice place to live. This one needs to be tied to somewhere," Leone says smirking.

"Har har," the dog says rolling its eyes. "Now look, we do know this. Start at Canterlot. Seems some very prissy ponies are actually finding some progress to cure this problem."

"Not you. The one who is still sleeping emergency food," Leone says

The dog sticks its tongue out at her.

"I am listening for running water still," Leone says reminding him of the stew idea.

The dog rolls its eyes again. "Look, I can leave right now. You don't really need me anymore. I leave and I won't be seen again. And you can go on your own. So, you want me or not and not for food?"

"You run, I hunt," Leone says scaring him as she was going full lioness as he hides behind Sentire.

"Get your nose out of my ass," Sentire warns bringing up her scythe.

"Protect me," the dog cries out.

"Scaredy dog," Sentire says still following.

"Leone," Trial says in his sleep.

"Yes, sweetie?" Leone asks sweetly looking at him as best she could.

"Still sleeping. It's sweet. He dreams of you," Sentire says.

"Friends for the longest time. It would be obvious," Leone says smirking.

"You're more than friends. You said so yourself, you…" Sentire verses off and coughs into a fist to try and tell her the meaning of what she was saying.

Leone chuckles. "I don't think others will care that you say it. Look at this place. Manners is the least of their worries," she says grinning towards her.

"I mean you two…fuck," Sentire blurts out.

Leone nods proudly. "Yep. And we have fun doing it. You should too," she says looking back at her.

"Doesn't that make you more than friends…" Sentire asks going silent.

"It does. Kinda. But we have other priorities," Leone explains.

"Has he told you about the terms he dictated?" Sentire asks unsure.

"Partly. Why?" Leone asks looking at her.

"He refused to come back without you. He would have rather spent eternity in purgatory than be without you," the dog informs.

"Really now?" Leone asks looking at the mumbling Trial.

"Yes, to my shock it was granted. Personally, would have left him there," the dog says.

"Then he would have eaten you," Leone says.

"I'm both of Deaths' hellhound," the dog says shrugging.

"He took off your leg," Sentire reminds.

"I would be regenerated," the dog says shrugging.

"Says the one running from him," Sentire reminds, making the dog frown hard.

"Only because I like my limbs," the dog says still frowning.

"You two go ahead. I will catch up," Leone says.

"Okay…" Sentire says carefully as her and the dog went on ahead.

"Trial," Leone says holding him in front of her and smiles before kissing his cheek.

Trial moans and opens his eyes to see her. "Hey, sexy. Need something?"

"You would have rather spent eternity in purgatory than come back without me," Leone says before just holding him.

"Duh. It got boring there, but it would have been more boring out here without you," Trial says smiling.

"This time, I promise no suicide missions," Leone says holding him, not pressing his head against her chest like she used to, but holding him lovingly.

"Oh, good. I was hoping you didn't go crazy while I was asleep," Trial says hugging her back.

"You must do the same too," Leone says running a claw through his hair lovingly.

Trial smiles. "Anything for my mare."

"We best hurry. The others are waiting," Leone says continuing to carry him.


	4. Chapter 4: Advice

Berry hums happily as he skips along through the town in his crazy shirt and jeans and crashes through the large library door in the high-end Canterlot building. "Hi, Dusk. How's it going?"

Dusk frowns as he sat in his chair as Eris, the choas goddess, sleeps against him in his lap. "What do you think?"

"Looks like your longing. Anyways, you have a whip and chair I can borrow? I saw a lioness," Berry says.

"Lioness? What lioness?" Dusk asks confused.

"The one out there," Berry says.

Dusk quickly gets up and sends Eris to the ground screaming out as he rushes out the door. "So Eris…took him to bed yet?" Berry asks grinning and Eris just grins at him.

Dusk runs out into the streets and sees a crowd forming a large circle around an earth pony mare with lion ears and claws on her hands as she looks around with a bit of a frown. "What the…?" Dusk starts before a scream reached his ears as another pink mare lands on the lion mare.

"Sorry. He kinda threw me a little too hard," Sentire apologized as she gets up and rubs her head.

"This is why you need to have a better gate," Leone says getting up like nothing happened.

Sentire groans as Trial lands beside him. "Our food is staying in the forest for now and wow is this prissy. I can see why most would hate this place," he says looking around. "It's ugly as hell," he adds to the offense of some of the high classed ponies around them.

"I'm surprised their suits and dresses are clean," Sentire says seeing almost every single pony not having a spot of dirt on them.

"Give it time," Trial says before starting to follow Leone.

"So where are we supposed to find these special ponies?" Leone asks looking around.

"Maybe the castle?" Sentire says raising an eyebrow to the heavily guarded castle to the left of them down a large street.

"Excuse me?!" Dusk yells walking up, obviously a bit mad.

"Oh look, a prissy pony got the balls to finally talk. You think with their noses stuck up high, they would smell their own asses," Trial says grinning.

Dusk blinks a bit confused. "Um…okay. Look, you can't just jump over the wall like that. You're going to place everypony on alert and who the heck are you?"

"Ah hem," Trial says referring to his wings.

"Doesn't matter to me. Now, who the heck are you?" Dusk asks frowning now as he starts to eye Sentire a bit.

"You know what else doesn't matter?" Leone asks.

"Please don't say my questions. I had enough of that from some of the guards," Dusk says deadpan.

"No, that mark on your face," Leone says.

"What mark?" Dusk asks confused.

"The one for staring at a lady too long," Leone says before smacking him.

"Ow!" Sentire blinks surprised as Leone smiles to her and Dusk holds his face in pain. "Damn. You can hit girl…at least I finally found someone more hot-tempered than Eris."

"That was a tap. She can literally rip out your guts and feed them to you," Trial informs.

"Yeah. Don't want to experience that. How about telling me what you are doing here?" Dusk asks rubbing his face.

"What does it matter to you?" Trial asks rolling his eyes.

"It matters because I am the fucking prince. Jeez, does everypony forget that?" Dusk asks out loud.

"We don't," the passing high classed ponies say.

"I know. And that's what annoys me. Always sucking up to me. Fucking annoying," Dusk says rubbing his forehead with an oncoming headache as Trial draws his face into a sketchpad. "What are you doing?"

"Getting an idea of your face to remember you by in case someone hires us to end you," Trial says nonchalantly.

"Um…maybe we should reject that one," Sentire says as she never heard of another prince beside Solaris or Artemis.

"Wouldn't be the first one we killed," Leone says.

"You really want the entire country on your asses?" Sentire asks almost shocked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Leone says smiling to Trial.

"Wasn't it where you also were able to get that mare into your bed?" Trial asks tapping his quill. "The…the one with the tattooed chest?"

"Oh yeah. She was wiley," Leone says smiling.

"Too bad she was a slaver," Trial says.

"Eh. Kinda like the whole collar and chains. She had this whole plan of really working me," Leone says grinning.

"I know. After I removed her head, you had me finish it," Trial says.

"How could I forget it all?" Leone asks chuckling and hugs him.

"I'm traveling with psychopaths," Sentire says off to the side now as she bangs her head against a wall slowly. "Please let me die again," she says and catches Dusk's attention at that.

'Again?' Dusk thinks to himself as he stares at Sentire before being bonked the head again. "Ow."

"Quit staring at our girl. Now look, we have our own reasons for coming here and it has nothing to do with you. So good day sir," Leone says in a high classed tone as she pulls Trial away and grabs Sentire by the arm to drag her off as she passes.

"Sorry for my friends," Sentire apologized as she is dragged off.

"At least there was no second slap," Dusk says.

"You're lucky, you know that?" Berry says leaning over to him.

"No delayed response," Leone says walking back up to them and smacks Dusk harder this time.

"Ow," Dusk groans frowning as he rubs his head.

"A third, I will start breaking something of yours," Leone says letting the threat hang before running off.

"Berry?" Dusk asks still rubbing his head.

"As my big sister says, 'Stallions will never understand mares,'" Berry informs.

"I'm going to Eris. At least she doesn't hit me," Dusk says walking off back to the library.

"So what now?" Trial asks looking at the two.

"Find whoever is studying this and be on our way…right?" Leone asks looking to Sentire who nods.

"And who is that?" Trial asks.

"No idea," Sentire says before stopping and leaning over to a passing couple. "Excuse me. Who is studying the monsters?" she asks the stallion who is now staring at her surprised at her body.

"Um…well…Prince Dusk Shine is doing that," the stallion says hypnotized as the mare beside him frowns at how much he was staring.

"Really? That guy?" Trial asks frowning.

The stallion nods and receives a slap from the mare who then leaves and leaves him shocked. "Hey. Wait!" he yells running after her.

"Oh. She beat me too it," Leone says unsheathing her claws.

"Great. Back to the prissy prince," Trial grumbles walking back to where they met him.

"We all make sacrifices. And hey, more info gathering in case we will have to assassinate him," Leone encouraged.

"I'm hoping I find a contract," Trial grumbles as they follow him.

* * *

"Who's my big hot princy?" Eris asks teasingly as she sat in Dusk's lap while he sat in his chair and tries to relax.

"Eris. The reason you can stay here is only because you can help Barb," Dusk says rubbing his head now.

"Yeah and right now that is setting up anti-lion fortifications," Barb, Dusk's pseudo-sister dragon, a very large asset dragon, says.

"Oh, that's just slabs of meat for them to chew on. They look so cute when they do that," Eris says gushing as Dusk rolls his eyes.

"Dusk?" Barb says putting a tray of tea on the desk near him as Dusk eyes her body briefly. "Seriously. You need to find a mare. I have been seeing you eye me and Eris and you seriously want to shack up with this thing?" she asks throwing a claw hand towards Eris getting her thin snake-like body comfortable on Dusk's lap.

"Knock knock," a voice calls knocking on the door.

"Oh boy," Dusk says picking up Eris and gives her to Barb to hold as he gets up and goes to the door. "This is a library you…oh. The guys who don't care," Dusk says seeing the three.

"Hi. Eyes up here unless another smack is what you want," Leone informs.

"You're on my steps. I have to look down. No sense waiting out here. Come in," Dusk says opening the door for them.

"Sentire, this is yours," Trial says pushing her in first.

"Wait, what?" Sentire asks looking back at them.

"You know what to do in this day and age," Trial reminds.

Sentire groans and looks to Dusk who is looking at them confused. "Just…go on in," she says walking inside and stops at the sight of the lines of books and shelves. "You live in a library?"

"Must not be making much money or he is being punished," Trial says.

"I like books," Dusk says hurt as they walk inside and look around.

"I see signs of him being a slob and somepony cleaning up after him," Leone comments.

"Yeah. That would be Barb," Dusk says closing the door behind them.

"And I don't mind," Barb says coming out of the kitchen and sweeps up everything with a feather duster as Leone smells something meaty from her. "Oh. You must be smelling my trap," she says grabbing the piece of meat from behind her and throws it to Leone. "Just don't eat Dusk," she says going back to sweeping as Leone gobbles down the meat.

"She won't. She isn't a cannibal," Trial says before hugging Leone.

"See Dusk, even a lioness mare can get a mate and you can't," Barb scolds like a mother would.

Dusk frowns. "I got Eris."

"Who you reject constantly," Barb says rolling her eyes. "Jeez, she is like a sister than anything."

"True and I smell blood on these two," Eris chimes in.

"So we kill. So what?" Trial says as Sentire notices the covered cages and walks toward them.

"Those are filled with test subjects," Barb informs.

Sentire pulls the covers off and shows the crows held open by pins as if it was dissected. "Ew."

"Leone, add necromancy to his list of attributes," Trial says frowning.

Dusk rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers as his horn lights up. Sentire yelps as she quickly backs away from the glowing crow as one of the free ones get up and stands up like nothing happened to it. "Leone, let's just…" Trial starts before seeing the crow pick up a cane and top hat and places the hat on its head. "Uhhh…"

The crow clears its throat before starting to kick it's leg and dance around. "Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire. Baby my heart's on fire," the crow somehow sang.

The three travelers blink confused at the sight as the crow kept dancing. "If you refuse me, honey you lose me. And you'll be left alone. Telephone, and tell me I'm your very own," the crow sang before dropping the cane and assumes a normal bird position. "Caw."

Eris smirks as she floats nearby with a microphone as she taps it. "How was that?"

"Better than the last time. And I have to do this every time to prove I'm not a necromancer," Dusk complains heading for his seat and falls into it.

"Still suspect," Trial says before the door burst open and in flew a rainbow-maned mare.

"Dusk, you will never believe what happened," Rainbow says in his face.

"You and Applejack finally going out?" Barb asks.

"What? No! I mean I met a…" Rainbow stops as she spots the whole group standing in the middle of the room. "It's them!"

"Hi. You like the boar we left?" Leone asks.

"Um…well…" Rainbow tries to explain as she doesn't now know how to respond to all of this.

"Take your time. I can wait for a cute mare like you," Trial says, making her blushing and press her fingers together.

"Rainbow…did you find a stallion?" Dusk asks raising an eyebrow.

"W…well, he is sk…no. Focus Rainbow. Dusk they took down three level four tree monsters," Rainbow informs.

Dusk blinks and looks toward them as they kept looking around the room. "Really now?"

"Yeah, three of them," Rainbow informs.

"So what are you doing later?" Trial asks.

"Busy," Rainbow says frowning to him.

"Really?" Trial says and, to Dusk's shock, making her stutter a bit.

"Y…yeah," Rainbow says a bit more firmly.

"Really?" Trial asks offering her flowers.

"M…m…maybe not that busy," Rainbow admits taking them.

"I have a feeling this is going to take longer than ever," Dusk says to himself.

"So what do you want to do later?" Trial asks as Sentire took notes.

"Well…" Rainbow starts.

"I think this is a discussion in private," Barb interrupts.

"Alright, later. Now Sentire, you were going to ask him something?" Trial asks.

"Oh…Dusk…you study the monsters?" Sentire asks him as Trial grins and leads Rainbow away with Eris leading Leone away and telling her how much chaos she used to spread.

"Yes, why?" Dusk asks.

"We're wondering. What do you know about it?" Sentire asks looking back to the crows and notices the glowing one.

"Nothing much. Mostly how to fight and kill them. Keep them away from areas by putting some things and some magic. Which is why you have been hearing about how this place is entitled and prissy. It's only because those things are dead weak against magic. Basic swords and shields, you can fight, but it's harder and longer," Dusk explains as he eyes her to make sure she doesn't bother much of his experiments and papers.

"So you don't know how it started?" Sentire asks confused.

"You kidding? We just think that Tartarus opened up. We know more about the origin less than the books on Tartarus itself. I'll tell you this, we won't find much of anything on the origins, especially with those monsters out there," Dusk says running a hand through his hair.

"So that's it?" Sentire asks disappointed.

"Yeah. If you were looking for anything special, this isn't it. Though if you find a mage user, keep em'. They would prove useful for whatever you have planned," Dusk says and Sentire eyes him at that. "Except me. I would rather stay with my friends through this trouble."

"But is there anything to go on?" Sentire asks hopefully.

Dusk hums as he frowns. "You can try looking for some high-level nests. Usually, those are the old ones that have been around for a long time. Maybe if you track them down, you can find a pattern."

"And that will help us find something?" Sentire asks a bit more hopeful.

"Could be, could not. Nopony has ever gone there and fought. If it entices you, there are contracts on the nests with the nearest settlements," Dusk says looking to the main door where Trial and Rainbow are standing just outside. "Just be careful of one and no. I am not talking about the nest."

"Don't worry. He trained me," Sentire informs as Rainbow laughs.

"That's what I'm worried about," Dusk says to himself mostly as he kept watching.

"So what do you think, any signs of damage?" Trial asks his back to Rainbow; letting her examine his wings as the two watched.

"Kinda. You have some primary feathers missing," Rainbow says looking them over.

"Oh, I do?" Trial asks; mostly doing this to try and impress her.

"Yeah. No wonder you don't fly," Rainbow says raising an eyebrow.

"Can I get it fixed?" Trial asks.

"Primary feathers? Not without professional help," Rainbow says frowning.

"Leone, can you come here for a moment?" Trial calls.

"What for?" Leone asks walking over confused.

"I need you to sync with me for a moment," Trial says.

"Oh, sure," Leone says smiling.

"I'm waiting," Trial says now having all five onlookers curious.

Leone smiles walking up before caressing his face before kissing and a yellow aura started to wash over both.

"That's how…interesting," Dusk says taking notes as Rainbow watched as he regrew his feathers to her shock.

"Better?" Leone asks.

"Yes," Trial says flexing his wings.

"How…?" Rainbow starts, but couldn't finish it.

"So any missing now?" Trial asks as Leone walks away.

"No…not really…" Rainbow still says shocked.

"Good. I am back in perfect form. So you see anything you like?" Trial asks.

"Um…well…" Rainbow sputters.

"I'll take that as a yes. You aren't bad yourself," Trial says as Sentire notes his approach was very confident.

"Um…thanks…" Rainbow says a bit nervously.

"You ok?" Trial asks as Rainbow tries to psyche herself up to regain control.

"Yeah," Rainbow says a bit more forward.

"Oh, good to hear. So what is fun around here?" Trial inquires.

"Well…there's a club," Rainbow says pointing toward the seedy looking area of the city.

"Oh, what's it like?" Trial asks making her smirk.

"Crazy and underground. Like dancing and a bit of darkness but that doesn't match up to all the drinks," Rainbow says smiling.

"Shall we go?" Trial suggests.

"Well, I have to inform my captain and everything," Rainbow says pointing behind her.

"Oh, she isn't looking. Should I sneak up behind her?" Trial asks.

"I wouldn't do that," Rainbow says shaking her head.

"Why not if I have one of your stallion members as a meat shield. Any of them you want to get back at right now?" Trial asks.

"Dark coated one," Rainbow says looking to the grinning stallion.

"One moment," Trial says walking towards the group humming and smiling before getting right behind Spitfire.

"Are you trying to grope that yellow mare from behind?" Trial asks before grabbing the stallion Rainbow specified and put him in the way.

A quick punch later and the stallion was sent flying off behind Trial as he watches him land on his head. "Jackass," Spitfire seethed.

"Hello, captain. Fancy meeting you here," Trial says surprising Spitfire.

"You? But you left us," Spitfire says frowning.

"Yeah. We also left you the remaining of the boar. You enjoy it?" Trial asks curiously.

"Kinda," Spitfire says watching him.

"You mind if I borrow your subordinate? She told me about a club and I think I have a shot at her," Trial says flooring Spitfire how direct he was about this.

"Um…no. We have work to do and we are going to need her," Spitfire says frowning.

"Come on. I took out that monster for you. Can you do this favor?" Trial asks smiling at her.

Spitfire growls under breath. "Fine. But you better bring her back."

"Feel free to join us," Trial offers flooring her again as no one ever dared offered that to her.

"I'm busy," Spitfire says frowning.

"Well, I thought I would try. I mean, you seem to have worked yourself to the breaking point and could use some relaxation," Trial says; voicing what no one would dare voice to her and meant it.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Deadly serious. You don't relax and blow off steam, you will break; most likely on the battlefield and get you, your team, or both killed," Trial says sincerely putting a hand on her shoulder.

Spitfire stares at him frowning still. "Fine."

"Come on. It will be fun," Trial says leading her back to Rainbow and motioned for her to show the way.

"Well…Dusk, take notes. He knows what he is doing," Barb instructs.

"Like you?" Dusk asks back raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem to have much success with…"

"Dusk, I am younger than you or are you into lolis?" Barb asks freezing him, wanting this to stop.

"Damn you Barb," Dusk says frowning now.

"It's all about confidence," Leone tells Sentire. "I should know, I taught him."


	5. Chapter 5: Test of Blood

"Having fun?" Trial asks as Spitfire takes another shot of apple cider happily.

"Good enough," Spitfire sighs in relief.

"Spitfire, you drinking without me?" a new voice asks.

"Yes, Vinyl. I'm a customer here," Spitfire says rolling her eyes as a white mare with an electric blue mane walks up with red glasses.

"Hello. Care to join the three of us?" Trial offers, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh. Such a sexy stallion. You finally found somepony to shack up with?" Vinyl asks jesting with Spitfire.

"Trying to get there," Trial answers honestly, causing Vinyl to laugh hard.

"Trial, don't push it," Rainbow says pushing his shoulder.

"You having fun?" Trial asks leaning towards Rainbow.

"Yeah, as long as you don't push things," Rainbow says smiling.

"Come on. We are here to have fun and drink," Trial says.

"Spitfire, where did you find this fun guy?" Vinyl says smirking at her friend.

"Out in the wastelands near Manehattan. Killed a boar, gave it to us out on a job," Spitfire says shrugging.

"So he is a hunter then?" Vinyl says smirking.

"I guess you could call me that. Come on Spitfire, you have to be warmed up by now. Let's get the hard stuff," Trial says.

"Hard stuff, hard stuff, hard stuff," Vinyl chants.

"Shut up," Spitfire says to her.

"Come on Spits," Vinyl says joining them in the booth.

"Rainbow, get some stuff," Spitfire says rolling her eyes.

"I will," Trial says using his wing to fly up and glide to the bar.

"So?" Vinyl asks.

"So what?" Spitfire asks drinking some more.

"Going to make a move?" Vinyl asks leaning against her friend.

"No," Spitfire says shaking her head unamused.

"Oh, then can I…you like him," Vinyl says seeing her expression changed when she asked.

Spitfire frowns and slams her mug down. "No, I don't!"

"Then why are you so defensive?" Vinyl asks.

"I am not," Spitfire defends.

"What do you think?" Vinyl asks as Rainbow downs another shot and sighs happily.

"Shut up Vinyl," Spitfire says frowning now.

"I'm back," Trial says with four glasses.

"Let's get this show started," Vinyl says cheerfully taking one.

"Ok, I propose a competition. The first one to down their drink wins," Trial says smirking.

"I'll take that bet," Vinyl says happily.

"Not a bet. Seeing who can take it best. Now, on the count of three," Trial starts.

* * *

"Ugh…my aching head," Spitfire says holding her head as she awoke.

"Now, now Leone…we just went last time," Trial mumbles in his sleep as he rolls over as Spitfire notices Rainbow and Vinyl sleeping haphazardly all over the room.

"What…well, I guess it isn't a party without something like this," Spitfire says neutrally.

"Heh heh…funny mare," Trial mumbles again before snoring.

"You are cute," Spitfire says smirking, knowing he wouldn't remember it.

Trial groans as he turns over and lays his arm on her lap and pulls her to him as he nuzzles her hip. "Comfy."

"Ok buddy, wake up," Spitfire says.

"Huh? Wha…?" Trial tries to ask before yawning and sees her cutie mark. "Wow. Heck of a mark."

"That's my flank," Spitfire informs.

Trial grins. "And a sexy one at that. How did you like last night?" he asks sitting up.

"I can't remember it," Spitfire says as her hangover hits her hard.

Trial chuckles. "Don't worry. It was a good one and now you are ready for more stress just in case. So…feel I shouldn't ask this when you are like this," he says reaching over and pets her mane.

"What is your name anyways?" Spitfire asks seeing Rainbow and Vinyl as well in the bed.

Trial smiles. "Trial sexy. Now…ready to take on the world or you need time to rest up that head?"

"I need coffee," Spitfire says.

"What's coffee?" Trial asks.

Spitfire blinks and looks toward him. "Seriously? You don't know?"

"Nope," Trial says.

Spitfire groans. "I'm dealing with an illiterate."

"What's an illiterate?" Trial asks confused.

Spitfire groans some more.

* * *

Sentire hums as she looks at the map and remembers how it used to be before. "So…the world changed this much?" she asks as she looks at the red zones that Dusk told her to never go into for the trouble of the monsters.

"You sure?" Dusk asks a wonderbolt who had come looking for Spitfire.

The wonderbolt nods. "She hasn't shown up yet. I have a feeling she's spending the night with that guy. Both her and Rainbow."

"But most of your team doesn't believe it, huh?" Dusk asks.

The wonderbolt mare chuckles. "Spitfire hardly went out with anyone at all."

"So you have to join the search parties then?" Dusk asks.

The mare shrugs. "She would be back soon. She will never abandon her job."

"Alright. I will keep an eye out for her," Dusk says.

The mare smiles. "Thanks, Prince Dusk," she says before flying off.

"They find my partner yet?" Leone asks.

"Hardly. He disappeared with the leader of the wonderbolts and my friend. Know where he is?" Dusk asks looking at her.

"I will give him another hour. If he isn't back, I will go looking for him," Leone says.

Dusk shakes his head as he looks over to Sentire. "So…when are you planning to go?"

"Once we rob you blind," Leone jokes.

"Then you won't come back and you will be lost," Dusk reminds.

"Please, we can find our way easily," Leone says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow at that and walks over to Sentire. "Got a plan of action?"

"Yes, we kill monsters and get paid for it," Leone says getting Sentire's attention.

"That's it? That's all you care about?" Sentire asks turning to her.

"Well, we have expenses. Food, water, equipment, maintenance, ammunition, clothes," Leone started listing off.

Sentire groans and facepalms. "I hate they are right."

"Not complaining. As long as they don't fill out a contract against me," Dusk says rolling his eyes. "Hey…if you deal with this nest, I'll let you rest up here. But only if you get the nest."

"Which one?" Leone asks.

Dusk points at a certain spot on the map at a nest a bit away. "Here. A little low level. Simple. Even some of the hunters can handle it. They just don't want to. Lazy good for nothing."

"I will be back soon. Sentire, practice," Leone says.

"Wait. What about…?" Sentire starts before Dusk covers her mouth.

"Make sure you bring back samples or you aren't getting that room and board," Dusk says removing his hand.

"Tell you what, I will bring you back the most intact bodies of each different type there," Leone says.

Dusk nods. "That works. And find your friend."

"One job at a time," Leone informs.

Dusk shakes his head as Leone leaves and turns to Sentire. "Your friends are weird…and savage."

"Just wait till she returns," Sentire says.

"I don't expect less," Dusk says before turning to her. "So…training? What are you? Mage, swordfighter?"

"This thing," Sentire says taking out her scythe and Dusk ducks as Sentire swings it around. "I guess scythe fighter."

"Stop swinging it!" Dusk yells grabbing the handle and stops her. "Okay. You seriously need training. Luckily, I know a mare who could help."

Sentire blinks and tilts her head. "Who?"

* * *

"So when can the four of us do this again?" Trial asks entering the library.

Spitfire frowns heavily. "No. Not taking that chance."

"Oh, come on Spitfire. We all had a fun time and we all got laid. I call that a very good night," Vinyl says.

Spitfire groans. "You are becoming trouble for me."

"Aw. I feel the love," Vinyl says hugging her as Rainbow hadn't stopped blushing since she remembered what happened.

"Okay…I'm heading inside," Rainbow says heading inside and stops at the sight of Sentire slowly moving a scythe around with another mare that is Dusk's sister, Gleaming Shield. "What the heck did we miss?"

"Oh, who is this?" Trial asks.

"My sister. And she's spoken for," Dusk says a bit away and says the last part bitterly.

"All good," Trial says as Gleaming took note and her danger sense went off.

"Dusk…who's this?" Gleaming asks pointing her wooden scythe towards Trial as he notices her wearing a guard's uniform.

"One of my guests," Dusk says.

Gleaming hums. "I'm thinking I should stay here for a bit."

"Suit yourself," Trial says leaning on Rainbow.

Dusk groans and facepalms. "How's the training?"

"It is…" Gleaming starting.

"Terrible still. Your right side is completely open to attack. I taught you better," Trial says.

Gleaming frowns as Sentire tries to adjust her stance based on the feedback.

"Right. Dominant foot back. Put less weight on your front," Trial calls making Spitfire stare at him as well surprised.

Sentire tries to follow those instructions as Gleaming frowns to him.

"What?" Trial asks.

"Dusk, I don't like him," Gleaming says frowning.

"I am back!" Leone call pushing Vinyl in.

"Hey! What's the…?" Vinyl stops as Leone drags in a group of dead monsters by a net. "Whoa."

Dusk nods slowly. "Barb! Eris! Make some rooms available," he calls over his shoulder to the upper levels of the library.

"Did a contract without me?" Trial asks.

Leone grins. "You were busy. We needed the room and board."

"Also three," Trial informs.

Leone leans over and looks closely at Vinyl. "Wow. You look sexy enough."

Dusk hums as he looks over a monster corpse. "This is going to help greatly. I'll be back…maybe," he says taking the net bag and dragging it off to a basement.

"Your brother has a weird fetish," Leone says.

Gleaming rolls her eyes. "You should see him when working with experiments."

"Seriously? Why is he so interested in them when there are quite a few attractive mares in the room," Trial points out.

Gleaming laughs out loud and haunches out laughing.

"Ah. You see? His family gets it," Trial says.

"You should have seen him when he was working under Prince Solaris," Gleaming laughs holding her gut.

"I like you. Friends?" Trial asks.

Gleaming grins. "Only if you don't come to me. My husband is very protective."

"Truth be told, would be kinda rude. As I got some action from those who I came in with just last night," Trial whispers into her ear.

Gleaming shoves him away. "Don't get too close. He knows when I am getting so close to stallions."

"So tell me, what weapons do you prefer?" Trial asks.

"Sword," Gleaming says imply crossing her arms.

"Oh, a swordsmare. Tell me, as a captain, you should know the situation out there and be able to hire ponies to do work, right?" Trial asks.

"Only if you want to live here full time. But we have so many applicants, we shut it down. You want jobs, check the guilds around here," Gleaming says pointing out the door.

"But none will pay like the monarchy or will spread reputation like it either," Trial points out, turning her hand back to point at herself.

Gleaming rolls her eyes. "We don't do many jobs for a good reason. One, the protection needed here and only if we are under attack do we start sending out high paying contracts. Besides, the reputation parts only come in from those taking out the nests and those are not easy because we sent fifty to one, five came back without anything to show for it besides the limbs missing."

"Um…guard captain, a word?" Spitfire requests.

"What is it?" Gleaming asks walking over to her.

"You see remember the scouting mission you assigned us?" Spitfire whispers to her.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"We scouted and all the nests were destroyed," Spitfire whispers.

"What?!" Gleaming harshly whispered.

"Yes and from what we gathered, he and his group were the ones who did it. Can we afford to lose them?" Spitfire whispers back.

Gleaming blinks and looks back to Trial as he waves at her. "No…I'll see about talking to Solaris and getting them hired if that's true."

"Alright and I can tell by your expression, no, I didn't say that because I slept with him," Spitfire whispers to her.

Gleaming glares lightly at her and pokes her chest. "Don't ever do this again."

"I can't promise that. As you also do it to your husband," Spitfire says.

"I'm married and I have a position here. You, however, go out there and I can't have you clouding your mind on the matters out there," Gleaming scolds.

"Dear, are you trying to stiffen love?" a voice asks as a weight appears on her back.

Gleaming stiffens up and gulps. "Uh…honey…um…" she stutters as prince Bolero chuckles as he holds her. "Nooooo…"

"Good. Spitfire also deserves happiness after how hard you work here," Bolero informs.

"I'm only pushing her so the city and other places are protected," Gleaming tries to defend herself.

"Um…before you two start, what is next?" Trial asks.

Gleaming sighs and turns to him as Bolero kept holding onto her. "Well, you got the main nest. I must admit, one person did all that, not bad. As for what is next, the guilds have bounties all over for the nests. Maps too. If you want to take a crack at it, why not? But we don't have that much in terms of jobs."

"Ok. Sentire, Leone, time to work," Trial says.

Sentire blinks. "Wait, we are going for a nest?"

"Yep. Might as well get that damn pay," Trial says shrugging.

"Just like that?" Gleaming asks.

"Yeah. Plus, less trouble," Trial says wringing his fingers together as Sentire sees him wrapping up his wires.

"I wish to see," Gleaming says.

"Really? Because we can move faster without you," Trial says raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see your worth," Gleaming informs.

"Very well. I guess because it is the first job for you, we can oblige," Trial says after Leone elbows him in the ribs.

Gleaming smirks slightly at Leone at that.

"Also Sentire, I expect at least ten kills from you," Trial informs.

"Uh…" Sentire stutters a bit.

"Excellent," Trial cheerfully says as he pulls at his hands and ties off the wires.

* * *

The four headed out almost immediately to one of the closest nests. It was smaller than most but the proximity to Canterlot made it an all too close threat.

"So…how many died here?" Trial asks casually.

"Thousands," Gleaming says.

Trial raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think sending bodies out here a good idea?"

"It's proximity gives them the opportunity to dig up into Canterlot. We have tried to remove it several times," Gleaming says.

Trial grins. "Then this should be fun. We are hankering for some action. Right, hon?" Trial asks Leone.

"Let's make the cub fight first," Leone says smiling to him.

"Oh yes. Sentire. Please, show us your skills of what you have learned," Trial says smirking before throwing a rock and up came a spider-like creature.

"What?! Why me first?!" Sentire demands.

"We're waiting," Leone says smirking.

Sentire groans out loud and rushes forward with her scythe raised as the spider crawls down and hisses at them before being spiked through it and pinning it to the tree. "Well…that was easy," Sentire says as she watches the spider flail around widely before it dies down.

Leone gives a little happy applause at that as Sentire pulls her scythe off and the spider with it. "Make sure it is really dead," Trial calls in a reminder.

Sentire blinks before slowly reaching out with a finger towards the spider before stopping and shaking her head as she flings her scythe off and sends it flying away. "Yeah…not going to waste time on that."

"It's not dead," Trial calls as Leone facepalms.

"Oops," Sentire blushes in embarrassment as she giggles nervously.

"That so isn't going to be counted," Leone says frowning.

"It is. It's at negative one so she has to kill one more to make up for it and, Leone, please end that thing," Trial says.

Sentire groans hanging her head as Gleaming wonders how these guys killed off the nests.

"We are waiting," Trial says as Leone goes to the spider before crushing its head with a punch.

Sentire looks around before rushing off with her scythe raised as Gleaming scratches her head. "How did you guys survive?"

"Very well. We are just training her right now," Trial says.

"How the heck is she surviving?" Gleaming asks raising an eyebrow.

"How are you?" Trial asks.

"Very well. I can fight. Almost like most soldiers," Gleaming says almost proudly.

"Well, then watch and see the recruit who is getting live experience," Trial says.

Gleaming shrugs as she crosses her arms and sees Sentire going after another spider and stabs it before slamming it repeatedly against a tree till it broke in half. "Well…she's handling it…messily."

"Like a recruit flailing their training sword," Trial says.

"It is a scythe. It's supposed to be slice and be done with it," Gleaming says shaking her head as Sentire stabs another.

"Let her learn. Hand holding only gets them so far. Like your husband to the bed," Trial jokes making her snicker.

"He is the prince of love. I never realized how many fetishes I have," Gleaming says a bit lost now.

"But your giggle suggests you have to lead him into it," Trial says.

"He's a clueless stallion sometimes," Gleaming says giggling.

"Well, everyone has their flaws," Trial says smiling.

Gleaming smirks before frowning towards him. "That doesn't mean I will start sleeping with you."

"Not interested. You have your own stallion already," Trial informs.

"Good," Gleaming says simply as Sentire finally slices down onto a spider and slices it in half and then slices again on the two parts in half again. "She's learning."

"Yeah…so this nest has mostly spider-like monsters?" Trial asks.

"And worms to help dig. But that's mostly it," Gleaming informs looking ahead.

"Worms huh? That requires fire," Trial says.

Gleaming looks him over. "You can do magic?"

"You can't?" Trial inquires.

Gleaming points to her horn.

"So?" Trial asks.

"And you? I don't see that you are a unicorn," Gleaming points out.

"Oh…you're one of those then?" Trial says his tone turning sour.

"One of what?" Gleaming asks, not liking the tone.

"The stuck up snobs who think only unicorns can use magic," Trial says showing it was a sore subject for him.

"Um…it's kinda true. I mean…look. You want details, ask my brother on that," Gleaming says frowning now.

Trial just raised his hand and conjured a fireball from it and waits for her to repeat or correct herself.

"Excuse me?" Gleaming just asks watching it. Trial frowns harder before throwing it at a spider burning it in an agonizing death that lasts a lot longer than Sentire's efforts. "Okay…Dusk is going to want to know about this."

Trial continues to frown as he waits for her to apologize.

Gleaming huffs. "Don't be so expecting much now that I know how you act."

"Snob," Trial finally says making Gleaming freezes.

Gleaming growls to herself before huffing. "Fine. I'm sorry. But don't be expecting any more of that."

"Not a snob anymore," Trial informs.

Gleaming scoffs and leans over to dodge the spider corpse being sent her way as it makes a splat on the tree behind her. Sentire pants heavily as she drags the scythe behind her and frowns at them before pointing to Trial. "You…owe me."

"That was ten. You have one more to meet the quota," Trial informs.

Sentire growls before lifting her scythe up and throws it at them to which they move out of the way and hears a squeal behind them to see that the scythe pierced a spider on the head. "How's that for fucking one?!"

"Alright. Leone, your turn," Trial calls.

"Huh…wha…?" Leone snorts waking up from the bottom of a tree.

"She met her quota. Go ham on them," Trial informs.

Leone yawns loudly and stretches as she gets up before scratching by her tail. "Okay…oh boy. This is going to be so boring now," she says lumbering off.

"Oh and there are worms," Trial adds.

"Icky. I'm going to make sure I don't have slime on me," Leone says still stretching.

"Force them to the surface so we don't miss any," Trial instructs.

"Got it. You better get something good for me!" Leone yells back.

"You know what is waiting," Trial says.

"And I expect a hard pounding," Leone calls.

"Going to surprise her with a good meal and alcohol to drink," Trial whispers to Gleaming.

Gleaming raises an eyebrow. "Something tells me you have a better relationship than most couples."

Trial smirks while Sentire yanks her scythe out of the tree, a little ticked off that they made her go first without backup.


	6. Chapter 6: Persuasion

"Dusk! We're back!" Gleaming called out as she entered with the ragtag group who were dragging some corpses in a net.

Dusk yawns as he opens the basement door and rubs his eyes before looking at them. "You guys went for another nest?" he asks surprised, seeing the net of monsters.

Gleaming nods before stepping aside for him to look it over. "Another nest cleared out, one less to handle and watch over. At this point, I might as well make a bounty on nests and they can collect each one. Plus, with you getting at least a monster from the nests, it would give you time to study…he's already drooling, isn't he?" she asks bluntly to the group who watches the prince blather about many tests while starting to drool as he pokes the dead corpses. Gleaming sighs before giving a facepalm as Dusk starts to drag the net away back into his basement. "Don't forget to come out once in a while to eat!" Gleaming calls after him before the door shuts. "Blind brother."

Sentire sighs and hangs her head before yawning herself. "You know…it's been a long day. Let's just sleep…" she suggested before yawning again and when she calms down, she notices Leone already carrying Trial away over her shoulder while he gives some sleepy taps to her ass. Sentire raises an eyebrow at this point and trudges to her given room.

"I'll come back next week to give you more training," Gleaming informs as she passes by her before Gleaming is off herself and shuts the library doors behind her.

Barb smiles as Sentire starts to climb the stairs before grabbing her arm and pulls her into the kitchen. "I know. You want to sleep. But this will help," Barb offers as she sits Sentire down at the table before going to get some coffee. "I trust that you know coffee at least?"

Sentire perks up a bit and nods as Barb returns with a cup and places it near her. "I put in some herbs so you can sleep easier once you head to bed. But for now, I'm wondering…what the heck do you see in my brother?" Barb asks bluntly as Sentire had already grabbed the cup and promptly made her spit it out in shock.

Sentire coughs a bit before looking at her like she had grown two heads. "What?! I don't even…that's nothing. I just am asking him for information so I can live again," Sentire quickly says while blushing in embarrassment.

Barb raises a scaly eyebrow before sitting down. "You're talking to the gal who has served her pseudo-brother for a long time since she was hatched and watched him stumble his way to just fry an egg that blew up the kitchen. If anyone knows what happens to Dusk when he wants a mare, it's me," Barb says as Sentire tries to hide behind drinking her coffee. "So…what do you like? And come on. We are both well-endowed females here. I think we can tell each other our secrets," Barb reassures smiling at the end.

Sentire takes a big gulp of coffee as she blushes before looking away shyly. "Well…to tell you the truth…I kinda had fantasies of doing with…well…one of the princes," she whispers as she leans over while blushing bright red and makes Barb chuckle.

"You kidding? Every mare and some stallions dream of that at one point or another. But I'm asking if you have anything for Dusk at the moment. Come on. You must have thought of something. Or maybe imagined another stallion who does you to look like him," Barb suggested and makes Sentire blush even more than what she already is.

Sentire clears her throat. "Well…here's the thing…I haven't had any stallion," she finishes just as meekly as Butterscotch.

Barb raises an eyebrow again and leans over. "Are you like that lion girl?" Sentire quickly shakes her head and Barb kept staring at her before she realizes what she meant. "Oh. No wonder you're clueless…" Barb mutters and starts to mutter to the side while Sentire makes her head land on the table. "You're going to need some lessons," Barb says getting up and walking around the kitchen before opening drawings, trying to look for something.

"Lessons? Are you…?" Sentire tries to ask.

"Me? No," Barb says smiling before opening a drawer and reaching in further than what Sentire sees as possible before Barb pulls out a multicolored tail and shows Eris giggling in a skimpy maid outfit. "She is," Barb finishes as she looks to Sentire and points to Eris who hums and cleans Barb's large breasts with a duster and makes her giggle a bit behind her hand before she let's go of her tail.

Eris giggles herself while floating over to Sentire. "So…you want to learn how to get Dusky Wusky, huh?"

Sentire clears her throat and looks away promptly before drinking her coffee again.

Eris daws at the sight before patting her head. "It's okay…" Eris looks around before leaning over to her ear. "I have seen his body and it is a big one girl," she whispers and makes Sentire squeak in shock before falling out of her chair from the shock and makes Eris giggle madly to herself.

Barb walks over before pulling Sentire back into her seat and sits by her as Eris slither onto the table quite eagerly. "Let the lessons begin."

Sentire actually gives a whine as her ears fall down beside her head.

* * *

"How do you think the sexy mares are doing?" Trial asks smiling as he muzzles Leone's chest and cuddles up to her.

Leone hums while petting his head. "Maybe thinking of your good times…unless they were smashed so hard that they are getting their memories back while they work and it's making them squirm in those sexy outfits."

Trial chuckles almost pervertedly. "Yeah…now that's a thought," he then opens his eyes up to her before grabbing one of her breasts and squeezes, making her moan. "You want a chance at their flanks?"

Leone giggles and flips them over before grabbing his fondling hand and holds it on the bed before grinning almost evilly. "Oh, I am already thinking of some things we can do if we get them to live with us."

Trial hums teasingly. "Is it…tie them up, give them sexual torture, and leave for me to finish them up after enjoying me?"

Leone picks up a clawed hand before tapping his nose. "Bingo. You got it in oNE!" she yelps and jumps as Trial grin before she gives a playful glare down at him. "Really? Again?"

Trial hums and looks away grinning. "Well…"

Leone licks her fangs before dropping herself onto him and actually made him yelp in surprise. "You're getting some payback for that."

Trial suddenly gets out of her hold and grips her hips, flipping them over and chuckles. "Try me," he whispers teasingly.

* * *

Barb's ear fin flicks up as she hears moaning from the two hunters' room. She smiles before getting up and walking past Sentire who is blushing heavily and covering her face as Eris lectures in front of a chalkboard filled with sayings and diagrams of…risque drawings.

Barb smiles as she keeps hearing loud moaning while walking down to Dusk's lab before opening the basement door. Barb was about to call out before Eris grabs her tail and pulls her back. "Let's let the newbie handle it," she offers and pushes Sentire past the door before shutting it and then Sentire hears many locks and chains being put on the other side of the door. Eris sighs in satisfaction as she pats her paw and claw before floating away. "Let's get some chocolate milk," she pushes, pushing Barb away from the door and back into the kitchen while the many chains and locks on the door jiggle.

Sentire grumbles herself before sighing and starts walking down the steps. "Dusk?" she calls.

"Barb, if you are trying to get me to eat, leave the food up there," Dusk calls back.

"It's me," Sentire calls back, still trying to walk as she sees many cages lined on the walls filled with different kinds of creatures and some alive while most are dead. Machines and equipment spread around a large stone table that had many papers, books, and diagrams while a certain mad scientist worked in front of a cage of a spider corpse. "How's…whatever it is you are doing?"

Dusk hums as he reaches in with a scale and tweezers, cutting open the head and grabbing some parts into different petri dishes. "Fine enough. You guys really gave me a head start. I actually, finally, have a set of good specimens to work with. You won't believe the amount of damage some hunters and mercs do."

Sentire tries to stay away from most of the cages as she sets her scythe onto the table and looks over his notes, already her brain hurting from the scribbling and science and mathematical formulas written on it.

Dusk quickly takes the book away and makes her attention land on him. "Do you need anything? Or did Barb send you down here to get me to come out and eat?"

Sentire quickly shakes her head before looking away nervously and scratch the back of her head. "Actually…Eris pushed me down here to just flirt with you…she taught me," she slowly looks back and notices that Dusk had facepalmed without her noticing. "Something wrong?"

"Do me a favor…whatever raunchy stuff Eris has said, forget it. She tends to exaggerate and have some fun with it. Usually loves joking and messing with others," Dusk explains before sighing and lowering his hand. "Though her attitude is welcomed around here. With contrast monster attacks, we all need a good laugh once in a while," he says wistfully.

Sentire slightly tilts her head. "Um…what did change around here? We kinda didn't have the time back then before we set out for the nest and your sister training me."

Dusk hums before leaning against the table, his old tattered mage robes brushing against the ground. "Well…let's see…where to start…? You died when the monsters came in, right?"

Sentire nods, shivering slightly along her chest when she remembers how that stupid dog ate her.

Dusk hums, holding a hand to his chin. "Okay. After news of the monsters came in, a group of guards was dispatched to the first sighting. They never came back. Then prince Solaris sent out a group of guards and mercenaries, but only a few came back, fully injured. At this point, everyone went on high alert. My parents even told me how those in Canterlot wasn't worried since we had a magic bubble from the princes and strong walls with guards, but those in other areas…they weren't so lucky. My friends out there, they were actually of old Ponyville. They were forced to move when the monsters came out of Everfree forest. Strangely enough, a zebra warned us of that attack and said he left everything behind to get out. If you want first-hand accounts, he's in the potion shop a little down the street. Any case, after that…everything fell. But soon, some desperate ponies for homes and shelter took back some good former towns and cities, they then put up walls and everything, keeping them out and using the parts from places they couldn't cover. As for why Canterlot and Ponyville are put together, is that this place used to be a beacon for most travelers to go to and live a life here. So, as more and more came in, they actually took up the space between the two cities. Once they got close enough, both sides agreed to make strong walls connecting us, but never took down the original. The princes…after that was done…they left. Put me in charge really with my sister and her husband watching over this old place. I mostly handle logistics and they handle the political and military matters," Dusk finishes and looks to Sentire to see her taking it all in.

Sentire hums quietly and looks down. "So…following my knowledge of comics I know that go this sort of route…were there any gangs or something formed out of this?"

Dusk nods while tapping his horn a few times, making it spark and magic lightning up a few things on the table, making them float in front of him to let him read it. "We have a group that formed in lower Canterlot. They are called the Equites and they based themselves on the old civilization of…you know Ceaser…no, not the salad, the ancient general/warlord," Dusk asks her and Sentire look up in thought before looking back at him and nods before slowly shrugging. "Okay. That guy's civilization. They based it off of that. And…you know. We have more pressing matters than theirs. They basically took the fertile females in lower Canterlot and aggressively breed with them. Most of the mares basically became broodmares at this point. Before you say anything…we can't exactly stop them without trouble," he says to her shocked expression. "Doing it, we might condemn ourselves to our population declining. They want strong fighters, so they breed with an almost equal number of races, but any they don't consider strong, they give to us. Even some extra foals they rather send off," Dusk sighs and shakes his head. "We all know. Everyone in the land knows. But…we kinda have no choice since they are the ones doing the most on population wise."

"Seriously? What other crazy group is there? Is there a mirror group where females control everything?" Sentire asks, still in shock.

Dusk hums. "Not really. The only other major group is the Equestrian Republican Movement or ERM. They are basically making a new governmental system, but most would agree they spend too much time talking and not doing anything much at times when danger is at their door. They work out of the Crystal Empire up north-west. They figure that the cold would slow the monsters down long enough to act…and they kinda do. So that's why they are still living. They also have control over some of the western cities. So there's that."

Sentire stares at him with the same expression before shaking her head. "So…all this changed…? Damn. And I was an office worker."

Dusk snarks a bit and catches her attention. "Lucky. I was born in this. Prince Solaris actually noticed my magical potential. Said I could have been great and even eventually lead like him and his brother. But…with these times, he said his plans were fast forward. So that's the result now," he explains, showing off the wings under his mage cloak and surprising Sentire at it. "Yeah. Once others realize I'm a bucking alicorn, they want my foal. The Equites even offered for me to breed with a few choice mares. I declined. I told them that we let you stay in the lower areas and help keep the numbers stable, but I will not partake in your practices of aggressive breeding. Doesn't feel right to me. If I went, Eris and Barb would properly not be so forward with finding me a mare to be with. But they might hold contempt. And the one warning I really learned from Prince Artemis, don't piss off a dragoness," Dusk ends with a smile and makes Sentire smile at little as he tried to say it in Artemis's old language she guessed.

Sentire sighs as she turns her gaze to the other objects in the room. "So…this is something. And you have been looking for the cause for a long time. And no one is closer than you. Well…nearly, but closer than anyone else. And this whole unicorn thing? Them being more of a weakness against the monsters?"

Dusk nods. "Like I said, if you got one, consider yourself lucky. Which is why this city and Ponyville, mostly, survived. The Equites actually have another mare line exclusive to unicorns only. Their argument, if they can breed a powerful army of mages, there wouldn't be that much bloodshed. Honestly…can't blame them for that logic. Besides, they have all the professors and specialists needed to train them," Dusk then sighs and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry I can't help your group. But I'm needed here. I can do the best here and maybe eventually figure this mess of Tartarus out. Besides…you got some strong fighters. You should be fine…even if you are inept," Dusk says carefully as he sees her blade sitting on the table.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sentire says sarcastically but smiles nonetheless. "Well…thanks for the info. You know…I went to my old place. Everything was still there. Even my rainy day bits."

Dusk slowly smiles. "You're pretty lucky, you know? Most don't get that chance to come back to their old home. Your friends mention something about dying, right?"

Sentire sighs and nods sadly.

Dusk gives a pensive look on his face. "You're damn lucky. Not everyone gets that chance to live again. Even return to their homes. So…yeah. Lucky."

Sentire looks at him sadly. "You had a home somewhere else before or…?"

Dusk shakes his head. "No. My parents just told me of how they had some more friends who lived in other cities…we never got those back."

"Oh…" Sentire didn't know what else to say at this point before sighing and grabbing the handle of her weapon. "Sorry…" she says quietly before leaving.

"Don't be…" Dusk spoke up and stops her as she passes by. "You are actually another friend I can talk to. Even one who steps outside. Listen…the only thing you can help with is getting me more monsters to work on. Alive, even better. But if you want to do something else other than killing…talk to my friends. They have some unique jobs around here. Some of them even have small connections to the groups if you need information about them or what's going on about them, go to them. Elusive runs a clothing shop. He has connections to the Equites…and did a few mares when he was…well, down. Applejack is more in line to the ERM. She can tell you anything about the group and how they are doing, even what area they might be expanding next. Butterscotch can tell you about the animals. Berry can tell you about the famous ponies and those in Canterlot a lot. Rainbow is more with the military, so there's the leftover military part. As for me…well…" he gestures to the monsters who growl at them in their cages.

Sentire smiles a little at that. "Thanks…bounty still the same for the nests?"

Dusk nods and pushes himself off the table. "Yeah. There are other jobs around here besides nests. Killing and that. And…be careful of getting involved with the Equites. Someone like you…yeah. Be careful," he warns, looking at her body and her clothing. "That's all the clothing you have?"

Sentire blushes a little and looks away smiling. "I…was a club mare. Office life became dull…wait," she says, trying to check her hand.

"Dusk!" Gleaming calls kicking the door open.

Dusk jumps in shocks and sends papers and books everywhere. "Sis! What did I tell you about barging in?!" he calls up to her, his magic fixing the mess and Sentire hiding the club mark on her hand.

"I wanted to come visit again as I won't have another chance for a good while," Gleaming says.

Dusk sighs as Gleaming walks down the steps. "Stuck in the castle, huh?"

Gleaming nods as she steps onto the ground. "Yeah. And Bolero has to deal with some things the princes sent him. I have to get involved as there are military matters…you'll be fine here, right?"

Dusk sighs. "Yes. I'll be fine. I got Barb and Eris here anyway. I think I can make another month or so."

Gleaming smiling before looking over to Sentire nearby. "Hey…train with that thing," she warns, pointing to her scythe.

Sentire looks at it before sighing. "Okay…"

Gleaming nods. "Good…don't toss her to the Equites," she warns to Dusk now and gives a hard glare.

"You know I despise those guys," Dusk shot back and makes Gleaming grin.

"Also good. It feels nice to talk normally. Lately, most conversations in the court are the domestics talking about population numbers. Which I understand, we in total, are estimated to be around a fourth of what our numbers were before these things appeared…that's counting both the Equites and the ERM," Gleaming says.

Dusk blinks as he stays stuck staring at her.

"I will stay for dinner, then I will have to go back…where are those other two?" Gleaming asks, noticing that Sentire was still there.

"They are…" Sentire clears her throat, "having some alone time."

Gleaming sighs. "I rather not get in their way. So…going to come up with us for food?"

Dusk blinks a few more times before shaking his head. "Yeah…sorry. Got some things in my head now."

"When are you not?" Gleaming chuckles and leads them upstairs.

* * *

Dusk hums, looking over books for a long time. For once, not studying the creatures or anything.

"This is new," Barb whispers to Sentire as they watch Dusk read from the main library's restricted section. "He's been stuck on the monsters since the beginning."

"What is he studying this time?" Sentire asks as it looks like Dusk is making some calculations.

"Magic spells…" Barb explains, trying to spy the book as she leans up. "Gender…something."

"…if I am correct?" Dusk mutters to himself as he checks his calculations again as the two leave. "Even if we have all the mares constantly have children…our numbers still wouldn't recover enough. Even if we somehow solve the monster problem, the Equites and ERM won't just disappear, it would be a civil war," he mutters.

Dusk taps the book and looks to it before seeing the final calculation and sighing. "Okay. Plan…need a plan…mares are the only ones able to bear a foal…" Dusk mutters before silence passes for nearly ten minutes as he thinks. "What if a stallion could as well…by becoming a mare?"

Dusk taps his chin in thought before slowly sighing. "Let's hope we have enough volunteers for this…if it works. At least…maybe a hundred for the first year," he mutters as he marks and closes the books before walking off to his lab.

* * *

"Let's see…clothing store…" Sentire says to herself, her scythe on her back while working the streets of the city and catching some eyes who grew surprised at her assets.

"Hey, girl…" Leone slurs as she suddenly wraps her arm around Sentire and looks drunk off something. "Whatcha doing…?"

Sentire blinks and doesn't smell any alcohol. "Um…are you drunk?"

Leone giggles drunkenly. "Nah. Just pleasure. So much fun," she says happily and nuzzles Sentire's cheek.

"Leone," Trial says grabbing her and pulls her back.

Sentire sighs in relief. "Thanks. Is she always like this after a…fuck?" she stutters.

Trial shrugs as he holds Leone and she nuzzles and hugs him. "Sometimes. Only after a really good fuck."

"That explains a few things," Sentire says to herself before walking along again as Trial leads Leone along. "So…nests are more like a long goal if we come across them now. Monsters are bonuses if we give them to Dusk. We can grab other jobs from around here and even information if you want," Sentire explains, now wondering how to explain Equites and ERM.

"Wow…what a gaudy shop," Trial says, looking to a clothing shop and makes Sentire slide back.

"Oh. That's what I'm looking for," Sentire says walking in and makes Trial raise an eyebrow at her before following after a while. "Elusive?" Sentire calls out.

"Be right with you," a male posh voice calls before a white-furred stallion steps through a set of curtains and shows a very handsome stallion in a suit. "Yes? Are you looking for a set of good clothing…maybe traveling?" he asks, seeing their clothes and eyes Sentire longer at her flank and breasts.

"Dusk said you know about Equites and might have a job," Sentire says walking up with Trial gaining a frown on his face.

Elusive nods. "I do. Partaking in their breeding got me a little information since I am also a unicorn. So I can tell you things about them. As for jobs…just find me gems. I'll reward you guys handsomely," he offers before hearing some blades ringing and looks down at his neck and sees Trial and Leone at his throat with knives. "Well then…if you want more, you have to match with the gems."

"Not that part," Trial clears up, pressing his knife closer.

"Solaris dammit!" Sentire calls, pushing their blades and claws away. "Okay. Here's the lowdown," she starts before explains what Dusk told her and why that group exists word for word. "You got it? Without them, I think we would have fewer ponies to talk to…" Sentire argues and still sees them still frowning and makes her sigh. "Fewer ponies means fewer jobs to find and get pay."

"You got off easy," Trial mutters as he puts his blade away while Leone unsheathes her claws.

"I feel the hate," Elusive sighs. "Not proud of it…but I made more foals and some future mages. I just hope they grow up to be big and strong," Elusive says wistfully before hearing the curtain moving. "Sweetie Belle?" he calls and looks behind him before hearing a squeak. "We know you're there. Come out and meet our guests."

The curtain slowly parts again and shows a teenage filly looking shy with the same white coat and gives a small wave while blushing heavily as she takes peeks at Trial. "…h…hi…"

"Aw. She's cute," Leone gushes as she pats her head.

"Well then, does Dusk want us to do anything else?" Trial asks after waving to the teenage unicorn.

"He didn't s..." Sentire starts before there was a huge magical signature that Elusive recognized and sighs.

"What experiment are you doing now Dusk?" Elusive mutters. "Could you go check on Dusk for me since you know him? I can't leave the shop."

Sentire nods and walks off, leaving the two as one gushes over the filly while the other just kept giving a wave and trying to figure out why she is taking blushing peeks at him.

"Dusk?!" Sentire calls, stepping into the library. "Are you okay?"

Barb coughs as she tries to funnel the smoke out the now open door.

"What happened?" Sentire tires to ask, helping wave the magical smoke away.

"I don't know," Barb coughs.

"Dusk?!" Sentire calls louder and makes Barb hold her ear fin at how loud she is. "Would you come out of here already?!"

"I'm coming," Dusk calls before the basement door opens and more smoke filled out, showing the mage unicorn standing there. "Sorry. Powerful spell Barb," Dusk explains, their ears catching his voice a little more…mareish.

"Ah…got something in your throat?" Barb asks.

"What? No. Just my latest spell," Dusk explains before stepping out of the smoke and shocks both girls at the sight of Dusk…actually looking…no, is a mare. "So…? What do you think?" Dusk asks as his…her former clothes are actually a little bigger than normal now.

Sentire faints to the ground while Barb just blinks and slowly points at the new Dusk. "Uh…bwah…how…WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?! YOU COULDN'T FIND A MARE SO YOU CHANGE TO FIND A STALLION?!"

"What…no! This is an experiment to deal with a major problem we have," Dusk says, getting Barb's face to be stuck in a 'what?' expression.

"How does my brother changing into my sister deal with a problem?" Barb asks, pulling Sentire back up onto her hooves and slaps her cheek to wake her up without even looking.

"Well, the population as a whole. I ran the math. Without more mares, we can't produce enough of the next generation. This will be a very big problem as, even if we do somehow deal with the monsters, we will still have a civil war with the Equites and the ERM," Dusk explains.

"So…this helps how?" Barb asks as Sentire is still in somewhat of a large shock.

Dusk smiles. "Simple. Giving more mares to breed with. Changing the stallions that volunteer to mares and breeding with them. Even changing them back. Which, if I am able to do, it would work out quite well," Dusk explains while teleporting the book into his…her hands and reads it closely. "I wrote the reverse spell already too."

"Have you tested the reverse spell?" Barb asks.

"About too," Dusk says and she shivers a bit. "I never realized that mare bodies are this sensitive," she huffs, trying to control herself while her horn starts to glow.

"Welcome to our world," Barb mutters as Sentire reaches out and pokes Dusk's cheek to make sure it's real.

"Yes, I am re…" Dusk stops when she sees someone enter and the magic in her horn fizzles out.

"He blow himself up?" Trial asks entering, not knowing what had happened.

"Take a fucking guess," Barb says, pointing at Dusk and makes Trial blink a little.

"So this is his little sister?" Trial asks.

Dusk gulps nervously. "No. Dusk has no other siblings than just Gleaming and me. Take another guess," Barb explains frowning.

"His assistant, girlfriend, or an old friend from where he studied?" Trial asks.

"She's Dusk!" Sentire quickly calls out and makes him quiet.

"Ah…transformation spell gone wrong then…or is it gone right?" Trial asks Barb as she didn't know how to respond to that as it could be easily taken the wrong way.

"Um…well…this is to…well…" Dusk stutters to the side, starting to grow a blush on her cheeks.

"Context maybe?" Trial rephrased.

"Low population possible solution…if he can change back," Sentire explains and looks back to Dusk before blocking her view with her body. "Okay, concentrate Dusk. Get that spell working," Sentire scolds to her.

Dusk blinks a few times before shaking her head. "Right…um…okay…" she nutters quietly and her horn starts to glow again. "This should do it," she says before there is a loud magical snap and a cloud of magical dust blew out from her, covering the room again.

"Dang it Dusk! We just aired it all out," Barb complains.

"Sorry," Dusk coughs as they all wave away the smoke to show himself back to his male gender. "Need to work on that," he says as he looks to the book while Sentire sighs in some relief.

"Ok, I will go get Leone then…don't let him take you into that basement," Trial says as Barb instantly got that he got the impression it is a sex dungeon now.

Sentire raises a small eyebrow at him as Trial left to pick up Leone that still might be gushing over Sweetie Belle. "Don't do that again," Sentire warns to Dusk after he left.

"I have to. This could solve a lot of problems," Dusk defends.

"I mean with yourself," Sentire clarifies.

"No promises," Dusk says after a while.

Sentire groans and slaps her forehead. "Unbelievable."

"Welcome to my world," Barb mutters as she wonders how far will Dusk go to make sure this idea works.

Sentire sighs. "At least this will maybe fix a major problem. But at least make sure you take careful considerations with this."

"I can promise that. I need to know how this will affect others as well," Dusk explains, now thinking to the side.


	7. Chapter 7: Ask for a Nest

"Well, that was eventful," Trial says as he walks through town as they mill around and spots a yellow earth pony arguing with a guard.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Trial asks walking over to the two.

"None of your bu..." the guard started before being punched in the face.

"Wrong answer," Trial informs.

The guard lays out cold on the ground as the mare looks surprised at him. "Um…you are not going to do…hit me too…?"

"You have anything to say?" Trial asks the other guard.

The guard holds up his hands and shakes his head. "No. Nothing at all."

"Good. Now what was the problem miss?" Trial asks.

"These varmints won't let me in to get help for my farm dealing with monsters," Applejack says.

"Is that all? Are you near a nest?" Trial asks bluntly.

"No," Applejack informs.

"I see…so if the guards won't help, how about I help you?" Trial asks.

Applejack became a little surprised. "Really? Because, again, you are facing the monsters out there. Not an apple eating critter that can be smacked away with a broom."

"Eh, wouldn't be any worse than what I am used to," Trial says.

"Okay then…yer fired. Yer hired," she says first looking at the pair of guards and then to Trial.

"We don't even work for you," one mutters as Trial follows Applejack away.

"I'm Trial by the way," Trial introduces as they walk.

"Applejack. I handle the apple farm around here," Applejack introduces herself and picks an apple off a crate of them before giving it to him. "Here. Try it. Best apples in all the land."

Trial nods before taking a chunk out of it with a bite. "It's sweet," Trial says after swallowing.

"Told ya. Anyway, I got the monsters crawling all over my fields. I need someone to take care of them. I can't do it because I have to look after my dang stock. Make sure them monsters don't go after it," Applejack explains.

"How many are there?" Trial asks.

"Four," Applejack replies.

"How big and strong?" Trial inquires.

"About twice my size and strong enough to knock over a tree when they charge," Applejack replies.

Trial hums before digging into his clothing and takes out a rolled set of wires before wrapping them around his hands and fingers. "Anything else?"

"They walk around on all fours and charge all the time," Applejack informs.

"Good enough for me. Point me in the directions and I'll rip them to shreds," Trial admits as he looks to the field and still wraps the wires.

Applejack points a certain way and Trial immediately starts to walk into the tree farm. As he walked, he noticed how many apples started to be found in the trees. More so than the ones closest to the farm and main path. Trial hums as he kept looking around before hearing chittering and comes across some dark hog like creatures that are roaming around, scratching the ground before charging and smacking head first into a tree. Apples falling around them before starting to eat away at the fallen pieces. And Trial did have to admit, they were big as bulls.

"Those the marks?" Trial asks.

Applejack nods. "Yeah. Guards wouldn't even…" she stops as one was suddenly dragged back to them before being sliced into pieces. "…what are you using? Magic?"

"No, wires," Trial says, letting her get a good look and, sure enough, she could barely make out thin wires.

Trial then claps his hands before spreading them out and light shines on the thin wires, grabbing all the monsters together against a tree, straining and cutting the bark.

"Hey! Don't hurt the trees," Applejack warns.

"Oh," Trial says before dropping the wires and leaves it tied off before reaching into his cloak and takes out a few knives and throws them, catching each beast in the head. "How's that? I didn't harm the trees."

"They dead?" Applejack asks.

Trial nods as he walks over, grabbing the wires and then takes out the knives of the limp bulls. "Yep. Not moving…or huffing. So yes," he says, tapping the hilt against the head of one.

"Then get them out of here. The less…you know Dusk could use these," Applejack says.

"Oh, you mean the pony who turned himself into a mare today?" Trial asks.

"Huh?" Applejack blanched.

"Dusk changed into a mare," Trial repeats.

Applejack slowly points to him.

"He changed himself back," Trial adds.

"What the Solaris Dusk?" Applejack mutters to herself, almost tired of it. "You went and changed into a mare…?"

"This is something he does?" Trial asks confused.

"No. He experiments a lot. I hope something came from this," Applejack mutters the side as she rubs her forehead. "Idiot," she huffs as Trial looks over her hat and farm outfit that he can only describe as modern.

"So is there anything else?" Trial asks looking at her.

Applejack shakes her head under her hand. "Nah. Just…take these things to Dusk and you can be done. Here…think I got some bits to give," Applejack mutters under her breath as she digs into her pockets to find some. "Here we go," she says taking out a bag and starts to count some bits.

"So what is your story?" Trial asks as he takes a seat on the fence as she does this.

"What story? I am just living on a farm here," Applejack sighs as she kept counting. "Four bulls…so…"

"There must be something. You must have a story for living in this kind of world," Trial presses smiling a little as he eyes her up again before she notices.

Applejack hums, still counting and giving some counted already to him. "Well…I was born in this world. All I know is my farm here and my friends. I keep the apples growing, I keep the ponies happy to live here. I live with my big sis…who takes part in those breeding stocks…but she is pampered since she is a strong mare…heh. Stronger than me at times. She can lift a whole barn if she wanted and still be pregnant. My little sister too. She helps out from time to time while playing with her friends and trying to find a cutie mark. I do tell her and her mischievous gang to stay inside the walls…we rescued them twice," Applejack chuckles at the memory. "Yeah…it's strange to live at times…but it's my life."

"And you personally?" Trial asks as he counts the bits himself.

Applejack smiles a little. "Made some good friends. Living on a farm and working on it hard. I'm fine…" she stops as she looks up and sees the stare. "Okay. It's been hard. Yes, been having a good yield and income, hit personally, tougher with those living here. That's why I always try to take Macarenia and Applebloom to upper Canterlot."

"You have it better than I did growing up at least," Trial says.

"Oh yeah? What's your shtick?" Applejack asks as she counts the last bits.

"I had a few friends growing up and when they tried to steal food because we were starving, the noble who owned the plantation. He caught them, plucked out their eyes, chopped off their hands and then crush their skulls under a wagon and no one ever did a thing about it," Trial says paling Applejack almost instantly.

"What the…what kind of Solaris pony does that just for stealing food?" Applejack tries to ask through her sudden sickness.

"Oh, it wasn't about the food. He never noticed they were gone. It was for his own twisted enjoyment," Trial says.

Applejack became shocked and groans. "Fucking ponies," she huffs to the side. "You have to be kidding me. Well…maybe we don't have it that much nowadays."

"You still might, especially in these days since there isn't much oversight now," Trial explains as he looks to the upper area walls.

Applejack sighs and hangs her head. "Fuck this monster world."

"I feel the same way…somewhat. I at least can move and have a job. But you…I actually feel somewhat sorry that you are tied here to your farm," Trial apologizes.

"Thanks…" Applejack takes as she looks back to her farm. "Sorry, have to deal with some customers," she apologizes back as she sees some ponies approaching the farmhouse.

"It's fine…would you like to have a drink when you are off?" Trial asks smiling now and stops her in her tracks for a second.

"You're not the first you know…and I can kick hard," Applejack almost scolds as she looks back to him and Trial looks at her legs and notices how strong her muscles looked.

"I don't doubt it…so? Drink?" Trial insisted.

Applejack rolls her amused and returns to walking. "Only if you are paying and I don't end up in bed with you. I have a life I need to work here for."

"That latter one is up to you. Maybe Rainbow and Vinyl will join us," Trial mutters as he walks away.

* * *

"So what happened to you?" Leone asks Sentire.

Sentire sighs and hangs her head on the table. "Magic and a certain mage."

"Hey you two," Trial says walking up to them at the bar.

"Hey," both say, although Sentire more along the lines of being tuckered out.

"So where have you been?" Leone asks.

"Went out, did a small job, now here with three drinking buddies. You two want to join?" Trial asks.

"Pass," Sentire groans into the table.

"I'll take it," Leone agrees, patting Sentire's back before leaning over to her ear. "Any stallion giving you trouble, tell me and I'll turn him into a mare," she whispers before leaving with Trial to a nearby table with Rainbow, Vinyl, and Applejack.

Sentire groans as a drink are slid in front of her and she slowly grabs it before drowning it down in one gulp. "Doesn't take away the trouble…but it does make it hurt less."

"Hi, sexy!" Berry cheers, suddenly coming up next to her in a seat. "So…want another shot? I'm buying," she offers and waves down the bartender.

"You're…hmm…Berry, right?" Sentire asks, looking over at the bubbly stallion.

Berry nods her head viciously. "Oh yeah. Dusky's best friend with some other famous ponies. Wink, wink," she whispers before snorting and laughing. "So…come here often mare?" he asks in a smooth tone.

Sentire shakes her head as her shot glass is filled up again. "Nah. Just came here almost a week ago. I was the one Dusk got slapped for by looking at me. Kinda feel bad about that now," she says to the side.

"Aw. I'm sure he likes you. And between you and me, Dusk really needs a mare. Like, really needs ones. His only two good mares are a dragon and a chaos being. While the other is those two," Berry says pointing to Rainbow and Applejack, already in a drinking competition with each other as Trial, Vinyl, and Leone cheers them on. "So, yeah. Maybe you can be Dusk's mare? I mean, you got this hot round ratio body. A good enough personality. And you're the same klutzy mare like Dusk is when he gets into work or pissed off."

"I am not looking for a lesbian relationship at the moment," Sentire jokes half-heartedly, trying to be the confident type.

"And a joker. Dusk can use that," Berry points out and wrapping an arm around her. "Stick with me mare. Once I'm through with you, you can flirt the robes off of Dusk and really get him and any other guy you want."

Sentire smiles a little and drowns another shot. "That feels so much better."

"I hope you are not making another mare drunk for yourself Berry," Elusive scolds walking in and sitting opposite of Sentire. "Be careful. He brags about how he got three mares in two days."

"Four, the fourth being a mopy type that needed a laugh. Man…I made her laugh," Berry corrects wistfully as she dreamily looks up into the sky.

Sentire looks back to Elusive and sees him shaking his head. "Honestly, how do we put up with you?"

"Monsters. Monster attack after another," Berry shot back. "I doubt even Butterscotch can argue that."

"No. He wouldn't," Elusive sighs and sees the questioning look on Sentire. "Sorry. Butterscotch is our friend who lives near…whatever can count as an Everfree forest now. He looks after the animals we have inside the walls. If there is an animal outside, he's the first to charge headfirst and save it before it gets hurt."

"Sounds brave," Sentire compliments.

"Nah. He's a scared little goat," Berry corrects and Elusive gives a somewhat harsh glare to him. "What? It's true."

Sentire smiles a little more and drowns another shot. "Thanks for making me feel better at least."

"No problem. I at least wanted to make sure Berry didn't whisk you away somewhere to have some good creaking fun as he calls it," Elusive says, eyeing Berry.

Berry leans over smirking. "I call it my 'Bucking Fun Party'. It really is a hit with the mares."

Sentire blushes deeply and turns away to have another drink before seeing some stallions dressed up in some makeshift armor of scrap metal and ancient style armor as well while they drank at a table and then notice her before grinning. "Uh oh…" she says quietly and slowly grabs her scythe from behind her while catching Elusive and Berry's attention from the arguing of a food-based outfit.

"What?" Elusive asks as the stallions walk up to the bar.

"Is this the Equites?" Sentire whispers and really catches Berry and Elusive's attention. "Because I'm not looking to be a breeding mare…yet…by a husband," she quickly corrects to them.

"I'll handle this," Elusive reassures as the stallions walk up to them and specifically eye Sentire. "Yes? How can we help you?"

One of the stallions gives a slight grin. "Oh, nothing Elusive. But who's your new marefriend? She seems like a hot piece of flank."

"That is on a need to know. And you don't," Elusive scolds off.

"Yeah. Fly off with your tail between your legs too," Berry pushes as well.

They both give some chuckles and suddenly wrap an arm around Sentire's shoulder as she leans her head away from their alcoholic stench. "Come on sexy mare. Come with us and we'll show you a good time. Maybe even live a life of a good happiness where you just enjoy yourself," he offers, chuckling almost as drunk as the smell would tell.

Sentire was about to say something when a few daggers flew by the two Equites members, embedding themselves right in their line of sight.

"I don't think my friends would like that idea," Sentire sighs in relief internally while Berry and Elusive push them away a bit as Trial and Leone give a harsh glare their way. "If you think I'm going to be a breeding mare, you are so wrong. Besides, I got a motherbucking weapon. I'm not a helpless sap. So scram," Sentire spits and they huff before trying to walk to Leone before she holds up a claw and clenched her fingers in the air before jerking hard and makes them immediately head for the door. "Thanks, guys," she sighs in relief externally and leans against the bar while giving a thumbs up to Trial and Leone who gives one back. "And you two for helping them," Sentire thanks to the two stallions besides her.

"No problem. I may have bred a few mares before, but I hardly go down there now. Besides, there is more fun in wooing a mare rather than just breeding," Elusive winks at her and makes her blush and look away shyly.

"Yeah. It's not all fun and games at times just to fuck a mare. Unless that mare really wants it, but most of them don't so…eh," Berry partially agrees and wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "Besides, we're your new friends. Can't let you be taken away just like that."

Sentire chuckles a bit and pushes herself off of him. "Thanks. I'll head home now. Dusk may still need some help with the monsters," Sentire excused herself as she gets up and drops a few bits onto the table before walking off, not bothered by the two staring at her flank as she left while Leone notices the smile and unsheathed her claws happily as she walks by.

"Should I?" Trial asks, holding up a new dagger.

"Nah. She likes those two," Leone reassures and lays her head on top of his lap before nuzzling herself against him. "So warm."

"So Applejack, you happy you came now?" Trial asks.

"Hic…yep," Applejack hiccups and takes another swig with Rainbow following.

"You two having fun as well?" Trial asks.

Vinyl giggles as Rainbow give a hard drink. "Yep," they both said eagerly.

Trial smiles as he moves closer to Rainbow before giving her a kiss.

Rainbow giggles drunkenly and kisses back before crawling onto his lap while Leone sits up and moves to Vinyl. "Want to mimic?"

"What do you think?" Vinyl asks, looking to Applejack who's drink had flopped over from her dropping it.

Leone giggles and pushes and kisses her on the couch while Applejack swings herself around and tries to get in and kiss with Leone and Vinyl as well.

"Oh, what is this?" Vinyl asks.

"Shut it," Applejack hiccups and kisses her to shut her up while Leone kiss and bite her neck now.

"H…" Applejack starts before hiccuping. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just you being sexy," Leone whispers to her before kissing and pushing her to the couch.

Rainbow smirks before reaching over and yanks Applejack to join her with Trial.

Applejack slowly gains a drunken blush as she hiccups in front of Trial before closing her eyes and leans against him, snoring loud as a chainsaw.

"That is cute," Trial says holding her now as he noticed that Berry and Elusive were watching surprised.

"Heh…Applejack isn't bucking him in the junk," Berry says out loud and catches some other attention as well.

"That's new," Elusive says as many seemed envious.

Rainbow giggles drunk off her flank before kissing Trial again as Leone started to rip off Vinyl's shirt. "Okay, Leone. Take it easy. How about we head back to bed and enjoy these mares?" Trial asks as he pets Rainbow's flank and makes her moan happily.

"I am all for that," Vinyl says.

Leone giggles. "Let's get going," she quickly says and grabs Vinyl before pulling her away as Trial carries Applejack and leads Rainbow along as she leans against him.

"Wowzers…lucky stallion that either one of them didn't buck his dick," Berry says bluntly and Elusive could only nod at the fact.

"This will make the second time for Rainbow," Sentire says as they walk back into the library and she spies the group heading upstairs to their room. "I honestly thought this was a one-time thing."

"Huh…oh," Barb says sighing and rubs her fin. "Make sure you clean up after yourselves," she calls up to them and gets a small wave from Trial before they disappear into the hall.

"Don't worry," Trial says.

Barb clicks her tongue and turns to Sentire as she stares after them. "You going to take the food down or not?" she asks, nodding her head to the tray.

"Oops. Sorry," Sentire apologizes as she grabs the tray before heading to the basement.

"Don't get caught up in staring at his flanks," Barb mutters and Sentire squeaks before the door closes. "Okay…now where did Dusk hide that gem bowl?" she asks herself as she looks around.

"Dusk?" Sentire calls as she walks down the steps and comes across Dusk in the form of a large amount of paperwork and official looking scrolls. "What's going on here?"

"Preparing the program. I'm writing down the official letter so it can be put up around the city. After that, volunteers come in, I change them…and then they have to find a stallion to breed. Either by the Equites or their chosen friend or something. I don't know," Dusk sighs as he kept scribbling.

"Don't you have to run this by a council or something first?" Sentire asks.

"I'm the prince. Or rather one of them. Besides, they would agree, seeing as they know the problem we have. If this works, I can set up the program in other places and maybe this can help our situation with those two groups as well," Dusk explains as he leans closer to his writing.

"Still, you are acting without their knowledge. Even your sister," Trial says walking down.

"She knows the problem as well. Look Sentire, I can make this work. I just need to figure out this wording and then send it in," Dusk mumbles at the end.

"You will end up with a knife in your back if you try doing it alone and by that, I mean a noble house will try and assassinate you, thinking you are trying to monopolize all the power," Trial informs as he pushes past Sentire.

"Huh…but what about…?" Sentire tries to ask as she points up the stairs.

"Came down here to inform you someone followed us here and left. We can expect visitors soon," Trial informs.

"Is that so?" Dusk asks as he stops writing and looks at him. "No idea who?"

"We met them at the bar. I threw knives at them. Sentire, you can explain who they were," Trial informs.

"Oh. They were part of Equites. They seriously followed you guys?" Sentire asks, somewhat surprised at what he informed them of. "That's a big leap from me rejecting them."

"Yeah, when they saw us, their eyes widen and started whispering. I think our name is starting to become known," Trial says.

"For you guys mostly, isn't that good?" Sentire asks, tilting her head as she puts the tray on the table.

"If our names are getting around, yours is too," Trial reminds.

"Again, isn't that good? You are going to get more offers," Sentire brought up.

"And more targets on your backs. I don't trust the Equites. But if they have taken an interest in you, you might want to watch out," Dusk spoke up as he looks to the meal and picks up a cup of tea before drinking away.

"If it is just business, that is just fine. But anything else, well…you know what a guillotine is?" Trial asks both of them.

Dusk raises a knowing eyebrow while Sentire gulps.

"Yeah. I'll be doing it to them. An improvised one most likely," Trial informs.

"At least the rule is, don't fuck with you," Dusk states and Trial actually nods to that to Sentire's surprise as he has been arguing with him most of the time.

"So…what sexual things has he been doing to you?" Trial asks, turning to Sentire now.

Sentire sweatdrops and almost facefaults.

Nope. Haven't changed one bit.

"Nothing. I just got him dinner," Sentire explains, gesturing to the tray as Dusk ate a daisy sandwich now.

"Well, in that case, I suggest you join me upstairs with Barb unless you want only us to talk to them," Trial informs.

"No. I'll come upstairs. If we are going to traveling again…might be best I understand the fuck out of these guys…no. That doesn't mean I'm going to drop my pants and bend over to let them fuck me," Sentire says dryly at his raised eyebrow.

"Fix that outfit for that case," Dusk adds and Sentire gives a small glare.

"I like these clothes. They fit well enough for me move freely. Especially since I got a Solaris damn scythe," Sentire explains and rolls her eyes.

"I…like that explanation…Leone!" Trial calls upstairs and starts walking quickly before the group gets in.

"You…wear…skimpy club clothes…for just moving around?" Dusk tries to ask.

Sentire sighs. "Trust me. My flank and chest, wearing a suit are out of the question," she scoffs and starts back up the steps.

Dusk hums as he looks over her form really close now and Sentire feels his eyes on her but doesn't really mind at this point as she enters the lobby and sees Trial coming down the stairs. "Okay. Told Leone to wear smaller clothing like yours. She loved the idea to move better," he says smiling as he almost mentions how Leone stripped a bit for him before he left.

Sentire shakes her head amused. "I'm so glad I got extra sets for myself," she sighs before Barb opens the door to show another set of stallions and a mare following them, looking more like the high end lower class of Canterlot of simple street clothing that Sentire can remember. "Well…not the assholes."

"Stand guard you two," the mare says.

"Oh. A mare general. This is going to be interesting," Trial whispers smiling as Barb notices one of the stallions eyes her body.

"Back off. I said it before and I'll say it again, not for breeding," Barb states and shuts the door before walking off. "Honry dicks," she mutters as she passes by Trial and Sentire.

"And if you do it again, you won't have to ask. I'll disembowel you slowly," Trial informs.

"I like him, but not going to be with him," Barb whispers to Sentire as he kept staring the three down.

Sentire hums and looks back to the mare eyeing them and then notices her weapon on her back. "So…what can we help you with?"

"You're the ones that Gleaming Shield hired, yes?" she asks.

"Sit and give us the job proposal," Trial says getting right to the point.

"Ah, right to the point. I like that," she says following him and takes a seat.

Sentire stayed standing and listening in as she keeps an eye on the stallions while they give a look over her body, Sentire herself not really caring at this point and really wanting to make two little cuts.

"So…what's the job?" Trial presses, keeping a hard eye on the mare.

"We want you to attack the main hive outside of Canterlot with us to help give the city some breathing room," the mare informs.

Trial hums. "Is that all? Just a hive? What's the pay?"

"Depends on your performance," the mare informs.

"Wrong answer. What's the pay? How many to kill? How many for killing the hive? What is it?" Trial presses.

"Depends on your performance," she states again with a lot more force in her tone.

Trial glares her down now. "That is not a good answer. I need a set pay. I am a merc like the rest here. I need to be reassured because your idea of performance is different from mine," Trial explains, tapping the table.

The mare glares him down, not giving an inch, until saying. "Per kill."

"Better," Trial says, not giving up his glare. "Now. Location and time to meet if you and your group are coming to it."

"Tomorrow, nine o'clock, at the entrance of the nest," the mare informs.

"Good. And I expect some fair pay for each monster," Trial states, lightly tapping the table.

"You will get it," she says getting up and leaves her lips curled into a smirk when they couldn't see her face anymore.

Sentire raises an eyebrow as they start to leave and one is the stallions give a passing smirk to her before shutting the door. "So…got a job."

"Yeah. Which means we can also use it to train you," Trial says, now smiling at her.

Sentire slouches now. "Shit."

"Now if you excuse me," Trial says heading back up.

"Don't be too loud," Sentire says passingly as Trial passes her and goes up the steps. "Fuck…I need to train," she mutters and walks off to find Barb about a training area.


	8. Chapter 8: Cleansing

"Well…this place is a mess," Sentire simply states as they all look upon the nest that leads into a hole in the ground where many kinds of creatures of some form of spiders, rats, many dogs, walking plants, trees, bears, bugs, and hawks were coming out of it and moving around the hole, seemingly guarding it. "We were able to burn the last one, right? How hard would that be here?"

"Somewhat easy. I got a little homemade firebomb," Trial says smirking at the idea of this place burning.

"Okay…are they going to help rather than stare at my flank all day?" Sentire finally asks the alicorn in the room as she throws her thumb to the group of fighters in a mess of armor pieces with the mare leader from before leading them. The stallions' gaze fixated on Sentire most of the time. "Because I would love to test my training on their dicks."

"Use that on the monsters. So…I'll keep the big ones away. You work on cutting down the little guys," Trial promises as he wraps the wires around his hands and fingers.

"That's a way better deal than last time," Sentire sighs in relief as she takes out her scythe and gives it a test swing that is more a refined form that Trial only had to move one step away to dodge.

"We going or not?" Leone asks, cracking her knuckles.

"Make sure they are dead. You made the mistake last time," Trial says as an entire regiment of Equites arrive, armed to the teeth and being lead by the mare from yesterday.

**(youtube,com ' / ' ****watch?v=EZrD_OYD5T4****)**

"Okay. I got it. Geez. Cut them apart before throwing them off," Sentire recites back and makes Trial nod. "Now…can we jump down there and fuck shit up?"

"Trial, start us off," Leone says.

"Gotcha," Trial says stepping forward and starts to summon forth a fireball in his hand, shocking the Equites there, but their discipline holds and they don't break formation before Trial makes a few more movements and breathes into the fireball, shooting it forward and erupting into a tidal wave of flame that gradually forms into the head of a fire dragon.

The dragon head seemingly gives a roar as it charges before cutting a path of destruction through the mess of monsters, leaving a burning path that slowly spreads from the area and burns the monsters in its path clean through while others were caught on fire and left to burn as they try to get away from it all. Trial stops blowing and lowers his hands, ending the spell that left the rest of the fire to still travel on, burning whatever it can before it wafts into the air, leaving a sulfuric stench.

"Damn," Sentire could only say for all of them as the mare leader gives a pleasing look to Trial and starts to wonder if they can get him to breed a few foals for them.

"Now, now. No need to applause. I rather not take roses and whatever else the shit they throw onto the stage for rather the heads of the monsters," Trial says snootily and Leone giggles. "Now Leone, make the earth tremble."

Leone chuckles as she cracked her other knuckles before starting to the run to the edge of the cliff before jumping into the air. All the eyes following her as she rises up high before she starts to fall and then positions herself where she angles her already made fist toward the ground before she crashes down hard. Almost all the ponies shake from the unsteady rumble while some rocks broke from the crater that was formed and rose up. Leone herself in the middle of all of this as she punches the rocks and makes them land and crushes some or a single monster in their tracks, making a splattering sound each time as Sentire notices some kind of sludge coming out instead of blood.

"She's got the attention of the big boys. Go and keep the little guys away from us," Trial orders to Sentire before jumping down himself and claps his hands before swinging a hand around in front of him, shining pieces catching the Equites' eyes when the monsters caught in the way were sliced apart into thinly veiled slices.

Sentire grips her handle tight before running off the side and steps off the cliff edge, sliding down the edge as carefully as she could, not sure about landing to the ground that is twenty feet below on her own like Trial and Leone just did as they kept the big monsters' attention on them. Though the small time ones started to notice her landing nearby and make her hold up her scythe at the ready. When a mangy dog runs up, she spins her scythe once in front of her, cutting off the head and making the dog slide apart past her sides. She then runs to the little critters as they run at her until they met. Sentire blocking a spider trying to jump onto her and holds up her blade, having it land on her weapon, she then throws against the ground before stepping on the end of the handle and grabs the hilt before spinning and slicing off the spider in half and even getting a few cuts in on those that got close. She glares down the other creatures before charging into the fray, looping off limbs and heads as best she could within her limited range of moves at the moment, but also getting some cuts and bruises in when some got close.

"Formation! Advance!" the mare calls out and groups of lined fighters with archers came up and formed a line along the cliff edge before notching an arrow with precise training before firing off a swarm of arrows that rain down directly onto the nest and take down some monsters that were caught in the hail of arrows. Pegasus teams making a strong set of lines in the sky as they fire arrows directly down into the monsters. Those that had swords and shields slide down the cliff edge or jump down piece by piece before lining up in formation, making a wall of shields that also had some areas parted as those in the second line push their swords through the line, stabbing the monsters and killing them. Some slipped through, but they were promptly cut down when they entered the formation of the strong stallions holding this formation held fast, making sure no monster got past them. "Mage line, advance!" the leader mare calls out and another line of stallions in mage robes all held up their hands before they charge up a fire spell in their hands and fire together at the same time, combing their power here into one large fire stream that bathes the ground in a fiery bath of red-hot magic. Burning any monster that crosses their path as the two in the middle turn their hands and guides the fire around, leading the magic to carve a path and leave only melted corpses and glass in its wake.

"If they can do this that easily, why our help?" Leone asks as she grabs a monster and throws it away with a punch after throwing it into the air while stomping her hoof on another getting close.

"Idiot royal guard not giving backup? Not enough at the time? Or maybe something big they can't handle," Trial gives suggestions as he keeps waving his hands around, cutting down any monster getting in his path.

"I say big if left too long," Leone bets as she claws at another and makes it come apart into pieces.

"I'll take that bet and if you win, I'll be the one tied up. And if I do on the others, then I get to tie you up," Trial bets as well and grins at the thought.

"Oh. I'm so going to win!" Leone cheers and punches a monster so hard, it flew through the air and flies through other monsters, punching through them before it becomes sliced when Sentire holds her blade out and makes it become in two.

Sentire swings it around and spins herself, cutting down the hawk and dog coming at her, slicing it into two and sending the gunk onto her coat. Sentire groans and knows she can't stop to wipe it off with the rest of the stuff on her coat and clothing, so she keeps spinning her blade around, slicing any that got close. Taking their heads off and even making some limbs smacking into another monster that makes it off balance before it's head or body got cut. She grits her teeth when she spikes a spider and sends it flying into the trees when she comes out of a single swing. Her eyes followed it before seeing it snapped up by a familiar mouth and sees the dog grinning at her as it chews the spider before running off deeper into the forest to hunt for more. Sentire smiles a little before returning to swinging her scythe around, getting a few dogs and rats getting close enough for her to cut them apart. Stabbing a dog getting close and makes it whine in fear before tossing it at Leone and Trial, Leone slices the beast with her claws as Leone notices how much damage Sentire is doing but also noticing how damaged she is getting from the cuts and bruises on her coat, even the blood staining what clothes she has as her bra like shirt start to be cut and rip.

"She's doing well," Leone says before wincing a bit when a dog bites onto Sentire's leg and shakes its head to tear it off before Sentire spins her blade around violently and messily tears the dog apart and then stabs the renaming piece in the head, making it let go before spinning and stabs a bear coming close in the head and drags it across the ground by yanking hard. She then watches as Sentire brings her scythe up before using the end and pole vaults over the bear's body, quickly spinning once she is off completely and slicing the bear into two. Landing messily on the other end as she struggles to stand with a bitten and bleeding leg. "Well enough to survive."

"She needs training and more resistance, but I can work with it. She can pass for a trainee in our time under us," Trial admits smiling as a hawk head flew by them.

Leone chuckles before looking to Trial and reaches past him to grab an incoming bear in the snout before squeezing and breaking the muzzle off before grabbing the ear and pulls before punching the head into the ground and breaks it partly off, hanging on by sludge skin. "You aren't going to have her?"

"She's not interested. Besides, she seems to be interested in that prince and the other two stallions," Trial reminds as he claps his hands before spreading out quickly, cutting down even the large set of trees in his way as some were hanging on the edges of them.

"Oh…I will make them mares if they don't treat her well," Leone promises and kicks a monster into the air and gives some hard punches into the ground, kicking up rocks before punching those into the monsters like last time before the one she threw up came down and she punches it, splattering it against her arms and herself. "Ew…hope this isn't poisonous."

"Shouldn't if princy has been working with it for a long time and still standing," Trial reassures as he flings some monsters at the Equites. 'I hope.'

The line of shield bearers cut those down as they kept marching forward, pushing many monsters out of the way and even cutting those that slip past as the second line kept stabbing above and below the large shields. Archers on the cliff side and pegasus teams were still firing upon the monsters still coming out of the nest, giving enough time for the shield bearers to get close enough. Passing even Leone and Trial holding the main line.

"Okay, they got their attention," Trial remarks, seeing the monsters start to turn their attention at the shield forces and pounce all over them. "Leone, give me cover," Trial requests, reaching into his cloak and takes out a bag with a fuse coming out of the top. He then lights the fuse with a magic snap of fire and sees it spark and start to burn away before throwing it at the nest and sees it enter the hole. A monster being punched past his vision. "Shields up! Move back!" the mare calls as she swipes away at a hawk coming at her.

The forces start to quickly step back, keeping one of their arms behind them on the soldiers' shoulder behind them, making sure not to trip each other as the fuse burns inside the nest before it explodes and dust particles on fire spew out and rain down on the area, burning away the monsters before they are quickly killed off from a rock or wire.

Sentire looks up when she hears the explosion and smiles at the right before yelping when a dog pounces on her and brings her down, it's jaw biting into the handle as she tries to hold it back. A sudden gush of gunk spews up from its as it goes limp and she throws it off before sitting up to see Trial nod at her before turning to cutting down the remaining monsters. Sentire smiles and swipes in front of her the remaining creatures, cutting down some rats as she stands up again and returns to her usual battle stances and moves.

"Now this would make things easy and…" Leone shuts up when some rumbling is heard and the ground started to shake, making everyone stop and stand their ground against the ones still coming at them. "Um…big monster?" Leone asks, leaning over to Trial and he nods slowly before the nest hole exploded in a shower of rocks as a large gargoyle-like being with red eyes and demonic claws flew up and screeches loudly that actually make Leone and Sentire cover their ears while the rest flinch. "Shit…um…Trial?" Leone asks and Trial glares up at the beast as it glares back at them, possibly standing more than two or three times their height.

"Gargoyle. Leone, you are the best at breaking shit. Go break it," Trial says before suddenly being smacked away by a fast moving object that neither of them was able to see. Trial groans as he slides back onto the ground and looks up to see a fast looking large winged creature that seems to resemble a bat. "And I got this asshole," he spits as he gets up and reels back his wires, preparing to throw them. He then makes his wings come out from under his cloak before taking off and flying after it, swiping at it with his wires to catch, but it seems to dodge at it. "A speed type, huh? A good challenge," he grins as he chases it around the area.

Leone chuckles, punching her fists together before jumping at the gargoyle and punches it in the face, sending it reeling back as tiny crumbs of rocks fly off. She then grabs onto the foot before bringing it back down onto the ground and makes a crater with it.

"All forces, move back! Archers, mages, finish off the rest!" the mare calls and the shield bearers keeps moving back in the same formation they have been in for a while before they reach the wall and start climbing. Leaving the three mercenaries stuck on the ground.

Sentire grunting from the exertion of swinging her scythe as she gets a bear in the head and yanks it out. Her arms starting to burn as hardly any creature remained now that the two big ones are out and about. Her eyes catching Leone jumping out of the crater before falling back in with a bang as she punches the gargoyle in the head before it smacks her away into the wall of the crater and zooms in close before taking a swipe which she holds back and cries out as she struggles to lift the monster and throw on the opposite side of the crater. Trail zooms by their heads as he kept chasing the bat creature, swiping his hands all over the place, trying to make his wires grab onto any piece of it, but it seems to anticipate where his wires are going to move and kept dodging each one. Trial growling as he tries to throw fireballs at it and it easily dodges those while he burns the gunk on his wires and has them flame up. Making it pretty easy for others to follow where he is moving his wires around.

Sentire grunts as she swings her scythe around, sending a mangy dog away that got cut into two while getting the little scampers that bite at her while kicking off others and slices them in half as well. She pants heavily as there is hardly anymore left, leaving her covered in gunk stained clothes and coat, her cuts and bruises being more numerous than before. Sentire then looks up to see that the two are actually keeping them back and rushes up to the crater before looking and sees Leone punching the gargoyle in a frenzy, pushing it back little by little. Trial himself still chasing the little thing as she sees the blur flying around.

Sentire leans against the edge of the burned crater and keeps watching Trail fly around before looking back to the gargoyle and groans while holding her head a little. "Okay, you idiot office worker. How can you help? Think!" she then stops and opens her eyes and keeps watching the creature move around as Trial kept taking swipes at it. Sentire then takes a few steps back and holds her scythe above her head and turns the blade exactly the way she wants as she listens to the banging going on below her. "Please let this work!" she cries out and throws her scythe, Trial catching the yell and sees the spinning scythe fly through the air before it spikes the creatures and makes it screech out as it spins through the air. His eyes watching as it goes into the crater and spikes itself onto the gargoyle. Sentire groans as she falls to her knees before falling to the ground, her wounds finally getting to her.

Trial blinks in surprise before frowning at Leone. "Finish them!" he calls before flying at Sentire. Leone herself smirking before she reels her arm back as the gargoyle tries to take the scythe out of its chest, the other creature long since dead. She then flew at great speed at the gargoyle, rocks breaking where she stood and grunts as she punches the scythe hard, pushing it further into the monster and makes large cracks appear before she gives another uppercut to the base of the handle and sends it cutting through the rock monster, breaking it apart and falling to the pieces. Leone smiles as the scythe fly up before she reaches out and grabs it, able to head back to the other two.

"Did I hit it…?" Sentire groans as she is lifted up into Trial's arms when he picks her up.

"It's done now. Back to clearing the hive," Trial says, tossing something to the hive that Sentire caught what looked like an orb of fire.

Sentire groans and turns her head to the see the nest as the orb lands inside before it lights up in red burning light before a pillar of fire comes out of the nest hole and then more pillars of fire spew out from other areas, burning away the remaining trees before the fire stops and leaves a burning landscape. "Wow…nighty night," Sentire mumbles before falling asleep in his arms.

"Hey, Leone!" Trial calls.

"Coming!" Leone calls back as she crawls over the crater edge and hurries up to him, the scythe in her hands. "Yeah?"

"Carry her, will ya? I am still feeling the effects of creating that mini portal to the realm of fire," Trial says.

Leone nods as she packs the scythe on her back before taking Sentire and heading back to the cliff.

"We best get a bonus for wiping out the nest entirely," Trial says before following her, too tired to fly at the moment.

Leone chuckles as she lands on the edge of the cliff, looking to the commander while grinning. "So…our pay?"

"I killed twenty-three," Trial informs.

"Twenty-six," Leone answers before they look to Sentire still out. "How much would you say she did?"

"Ah…let's cut it even and say twenty," Trial says.

"Not bad. You three certainly did work," the mare says, looking all three of them over. "Well…a deal is a deal," she says, waving over a group with a chest.

"Bring it to the nearest inn. We are tired and need food and drink," Trial informs and the mare nods understandingly from a hard days work on the battlefield.

"Well, let's celebrate…after getting this one to bed," Leone jokes as she holds up Sentire who leans against her now.

The mare nods before waving her hand in the air and everyone starts to walk off with Trial and Leone staring at their backs. "You felt that look from her?" Trial asks.

"She was sizing us up, but mostly you. You may have a shot at that general," Leone teases.

Trial shakes his head. "Nah. Doesn't seem that interesting…especially with who she is with."

"Considering…yeah. Come on. Let's get that pay and some sleep," Leone says walking off. "She did bring more clothes, right?" she asks after a while, seeing the state of Sentire's clothing.

"All the meat, right?" Trial asks.

"Yeah," Leone says before grinning. "I wish she wakes to enjoy it too."

* * *

"So…how's the pay?" Barb asks, seeing them count the bits on the main table as she drops a tray of food on the table for them.

"High. Very high," Leone says happily as she giggles and laughs while hugging the gold coins.

"Enough to buy a farm and live off the land if need be," Trial says seriously, making Applejack, who had recovered from last night's drinking, stare at him as he nearly lays in the chair exhausted.

"Yeah. That too," Leone says pointing at him, still hugging the pile of coins.

"You're serious? You and a farm?" Sentire as she rubs her head, trying to get her footing still.

"Yeah. I want to live a normal happy life with my girl…or girls if more want to come live with me…come to think of it, I could have some fertile land here and just live there since most of my favorite ponies live here as well," Trial says, starting to smile as Applejack leans closer in.

"He was born to a poor farming family," Leone informs.

"And you?" Sentire asks, seeing Applejack step closer behind them.

"Well, now…that's a secret," Leone says smirking.

"She won't tell?" Sentire asks.

"Got to worm it out of her. Don't you?" Trial asks.

Leone sticks her tongue out at them. "Got that right."

"Also…you know that general that we met with?" Trial asks.

"What about her?" Sentire asks as she puts her head on the table.

"I want info on her," Trial says turning to Dusk and Rainbow, gesturing them to tell him what they knew.

Dusk raises an eyebrow as Rainbow sighs and rubs her forehead. "She's named Iron Resolve. Famous for cleaning out nests," Dusk explains as they sit on the couch.

"But never a nest this size. You kinda gave her a free promotion," Rainbow sighs.

"She is with the Equites, not the guard," Dusk informs, surprising Rainbow that there was a mare general in the Equites.

"Seriously? I thought…?" Rainbow starts.

"She bred six foals before she started to fight after an attack. They gave her a chance and…you can see the results," Dusk explains.

"So the position of a broodmother is an optional one?" Rainbow asks.

"That or military service," Dusk informs.

"So…if you are a broodmother already…you can still change position or something?" Sentire asks.

"There's a dirty joke there somewhere," Leone says wistfully, nuzzling the bits.

"Yeah. They can't leave the mares tied up just to fuck. So after they confirm they are pregnant, they let them get back to whatever job they had before. A shop, farm, whatever. If it helps the group, it's going to be done and allowed. The only thing is they ask that those mares come back after they give birth, give a few days rest, wait for a good amount of time, and then back to breeding stocks. In reality…they kinda control most of lower Canterlot for all those jobs. Heck, almost all of it," Dusk explains further.

"That is a misconception. We work business hours and don't constantly mate," Iron says entering.

They all yelp, except Leone and Trial, and look surprised at the doorway to see the certain mare leader. "Barb! I told you to lock the door every time!" Dusk calls to the kitchen.

"What's your breeding time then?" Trial asks, hearing grumbling from Barb in the kitchen.

"Estrus. Put enough mares together and their cycles sync up. We are hoping for that really. One or two days later, then breeding," Iron fleshes out.

"That makes more sense…who the fuck came up with the original idea of what you guys do?" Sentire asks, looking at her.

"Could be anyone who hates us," Iron admits and slowly eyes Dusk.

"Don't look at me. I work here most of the time and don't have time for you. I let my sister and her husband handle the big stuff," Dusk says.

"I think I know…Solaris?" Trial asks and gets her eyes to land on him now. "Thought so. He probably wants all of this to stop and will do anything to have the old life back."

"And rule," Leone adds before going back to nuzzling the bits.

"Yeah, good luck with that. After all, he did abandon his capital," Trial says to Dusk's shock, getting a grin from Iron.

"Very true. Now I wish to speak with you alone," Iron says, pointing to Trial, obviously wanting to talk away from Dusk.

"Alright, one moment," Trial says getting up a bit tiredly. "Where do you want to talk?"

"The inn called the Crimson Lance," Iron informs him before turning to Dusk. "And for the record, I don't have foals. That is general Fire Wisp. She is also in town right now to get the story straight as she hates when ponies mistake another of the ten generals for her," Iron informs.

"Noted," Dusk says quietly.

"Alright, let's go…Leone, pack up the gold and go buy supplies and commission a local smith to make a hundred of these," Trial informs, setting one of his throwing daggers down.

"Got it," Leone salutes and picks up the dagger before packing the bits away.

* * *

"So before we start, let me ask, is this about my magic?" Trial asks, both having gotten non-alcoholic drinks for this talk.

"Partly," Iron answers as she takes one from him.

"…not looking to help your breeding course or join your faction right now. Kinda on basically a delay on the current job. Looking for information and for knowledge for it right now. Basically research detour," Trial informs tiredly taking a drink.

"The spell take it out of you?" Iron asks.

"It is not easy to do a fire spell that powerful and then create a mini portal to the realm of fire…judging from your expression, no idea what that is, huh?" Trial asks seeing her expression.

"We have to work with basic spells and such. You…I don't know where to begin," Iron tries to explain.

"The realm of fire is where the power behind fire spells comes from and is home of elemental like beings of fire that is," Trial informs.

"So you tapped into primordial firepower?" Iron asks, shocking Trial.

"No one ever gets that until I have to lecture them on it," Trial admits.

"When one has to deal with mages, one has to learn," Iron recites.

"Even for most mages, the concept usually eludes them," Trial informs.

"Magic helps around here. We have to learn all we can from it. We are actually looking to make a burning land spell," Iron says shrugging.

"I would not advise that. The concept sounds good, but a spell like that for the desired effects you want with it requires you to have no control over it and that makes it a hindrance rather than an asset, if not a major problem," Trial advises.

"Is that so?" Iron says thinking about it before looking back to him.

"Also, I wouldn't try opening a portal to the realm of fire unless you know the layout. Instead of water, there is fire. So yeah, at the bottom of a fire lake is where I opened the small portal basically," Trial informs.

"Is it possible for you to teach a mage group? Maybe join us to make it easier. We can offer a good room and great food," Iron says smiling.

"I can point you in the right direction, maybe write down a few spells, but once we have enough info, we are most likely heading out, continuing the big job," Trial says.

"We can pay you," Iron adds.

"I have professional courtesy. I can only take on one big job at a time," Trial says unaffected by the mention of money.

Iron hums and smiles subtly at this point. "You would fit right in with our group. Maybe we can help each other. You finish the job and we help along the way, we let you join us and live a life."

"We will see. There is no time limit on the job. It could be done next month or even a few years down the road," Trial says.

Iron still smiles. "All the same."

"Also, could take us anywhere, but for now, you keep hiring us and we will keep working for you on these minor jobs," Trial informs.

"We can handle that. Except for more jobs," Iron agrees.

"Will do…also, I will say nothing about the coup your faction is planning," Trial whispers to her.

Iron's body stiffens up as Trial gets up and leaves. 'How does he know?' Iron thinks.

* * *

"I am back," Trial says.

"About time," Sentire sighs as Dusk uses his magic to do a healing spell on her leftover wounds.

"Yeah, they want to hire us more at later dates," Trial says.

"So you get more chances at pay," Sentire shrugs.

"And more chances at some sexy ass," Leone spoke up grinning.

"It will most likely be through her as we know her already and it makes her look like she is getting results," Trial adds.

"At least we have some way to get more information since Elusive was sort of kicked out," Dusk adds as well.

"What for?" Sentire asks.

"Because they have been growing larger and larger. Some of the citizens are fearing that they could grow too much. Especially since they hold most of the farm and food," Dusk explains.

"Forcing you to make a deal and soon an alliance. Starvation for your half of the city, that's a clear possibility," Trial suggested.

Dusk nods before moving Sentire and lifting up her shirt a bit to get a cut to heal. "And the fact is, these citizens haven't been dealt as much damage as any other place. Truth be told, this is the biggest defensible position in all of the land. You can hold out here for an entire lifetime."

"I am going to cut you off there. No, it isn't. Its current state is very vulnerable," Trial informs.

"And what makes you say that?" Dusk asks, turning Sentire around and gets at her back.

"Well, for one, you have no mounted weaponry on your…I am going to say paper mache walls. Two, where you are built at just getting out. One good quake or ground-based attack and most of Canterlot is going crash into the valley below," Trial informs.

"Please don't tell the citizens. You would really make it hard to defend when they are panicking more than ever," Dusk says dryly and lifts up Sentire's arm to get a bruise.

"So you know about it then," Trial says looking to them.

"We all know. Those who are actively involved in government and military know," Rainbow says sighing.

"We lie to make ourselves feel better and make sure, if there are others listening in, they would feel at ease and not cause trouble," Dusk explains before he starts to run his fingers over Sentire's chest to feel for anything. "You're good now."

"Well, lying doesn't change reality, does it?" Trial asks.

"Tell that to the angry citizens that pay us," Rainbow points out.

"Well, that is why you should be fixing it in secret," Trial says looking to Sentire.

Sentire groans as she stands and stretches. "Really…we could. But guess what is blocking us from making almost any change," Dusk starts and they all look to each other.

"Nobles," they all say.

"Considering these guys have been living the same life like almost nothing has changed, they don't want anything to disrupt it. We have to make sure the bits at least get paid to us or we couldn't do anything. And we do have limited means to make changes. A lot of things need bits. Installing, maintenance, manning the canons and whatnot or whatever else is needed. Welcome to bureaucratic life," Dusk huffs. "I just wish they weren't so stuck up…that's why I sent my parents away to Manehattan to live with the princes at least. They can live a better life there."

"But the fact is, many of the guards have gone without pay for a long time, right?" Trial asks.

Dusk sighs. "The nobles have gotten more protective of their bits. Or even precious metals for that matter. Every month is hard to make due. The guards, for instance, is almost a year behind on payments. We struggled to make ends meet…but the Equities taking over most of the areas below and hardly anything worth of value to trade in upper is making things scrape by. Heck, the Wonderbolts are included in the IOUs as well."

Trial and Leone both look to Rainbow as she flutters on by. "Loyalty and trust that those things will turn out for better for all of us. Besides, can't let good friends down."

"And those kinds of ponies are in short supply even. Only a few Wonderbolts and most of the guards are now taking pay from nobles. And they are not letting them help take down creatures that come our way. Instead, it's either protect the business they own or their estate," Dusk explains.

"Well, if that is the case, best prepare an escape route," Trial says.

The Canterlot ponies all look to him in some despair before Dusk sighs. "Barb."

Barb leans out of the kitchen now and looks to them, her ear fin twitching. "Should I get packing?"

"Clothing, food and water, some important spell books I need to learn, and my notes from the basement. Rainbow…you should probably get some of the Wonderbolts out. Without those we are protecting not even paying you guys, no point in staying here. The team is better off relocating to Manehattan. I need to tell my sister and brother-in-law that we might be leaving soon," Dusk orders as he gets up and walks down to his basement.

Rainbow sighs as Barb rushes upstairs to grab a few things. "We were actually afraid you guys would abandon us if you heard all these troubles. You were the best help we had in a long time," she admits, looking to the three.

"Oh, so you know a disgruntled mob is dangerous," Trial says.

"We had to deal with a few once in a while. It's not pretty. Only bits that still roll in will make this place go round," Rainbow mutters before flying up to him. "Sorry for lying."

"It's alright," Trial says before petting her.

Rainbow smiles a little before knocking his hand away. "Cut that out."

"As for us, we are just working folk. After word gets around what we did at the nest, no one is going to try to fight us if they are apart of a mob," Trial states.

"Unless they legitimately try to come at us all at once," Leone points out.

"I think I can scare them off with a trick," Trial says.

"How?" Sentire asks, looking over where her injuries were.

"Remember what I did at the nest?" Trial asks.

"Yeah…your magic and everything…really?" Sentire asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I could do a smaller one. Basically, just the head just to hiss and roar at them," Trial says as those who were not at the nest didn't understand.

"Quite easy for him," Leone says wrapping an arm around Trial and hugs him.

"So yeah, going down to the farms in the morning," Trial informs her.

"Going to see the farm gal? Maybe get a romp in the hay bale?" Leone asks teasingly.

"I like the farm," Trial informs.

Leone giggles and kisses him while Sentire rolls her eyes and looks away while Rainbow smiles and flies off to tell the other Wonderbolts that matter. "If you guys want to pack, go ahead. I'll give some bags and anything you need to pack," Barb says coming down with a few suitcases.

"We don't need to pack, we only own what is on our persons…though how to transport all the money?" Trial asks.

Leone hums as she picks up a few bits and weighs them by hand. "We need help for this."

"Leave most of it behind. I got a plan for this place. Take what you think you need," Dusk says coming back up with a letter before rolling it up and throws it to Barb who blows green fire on it and burns it off, sending the smoke away through a window.

"You know, if they do what I think they will, I probably will ask them to hold onto them as a favor," Trial mutters to himself.

"Just be careful," Dusk warns as he goes off into certain sections of the library.

"Sentire, you coming with us to the farm tomorrow?" Trial asks.

"Um…not really…Dusk? What about your other friends?" Sentire calls.

Dusk leans out from behind a bookshelf. "Can you do me a favor and tell them what's going on? Maybe even help?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on," Leone says before winking to Sentire and her basically telling them to act like they know nothing.

"Just help…I rather not lose them. Besides, they know a few things about this world that can really help if we are on the move," Dusk explains.

Leone sighs and walks over to him before whispering, "Don't talk about it aloud. Who knows who is listening."

"I rather not leave them in trouble if that part comes to fruition," Dusk whispers back.

"I am saying so they didn't go after said friend," Leone whispers to her.

Dusk kept an eyebrow raised at her before looking to Sentire. "I'm going to give you a list. Pick one you want to join us and only tell them. After that, come back and pack up your things."

"Right and Trial, bedtime," Leone calls.

"As long as the clothes are off," Trial says grinning before Leone picks him up and walks off.

"Their relationship is what again?" Barb asks.

"Fuck buddies," Sentire says dryly before Dusk gives her a list of locations. "So one, huh?"

"You can talk to them. Just don't mention anything about this. I rather not lose anyone…but considering this and considering further, we can leave a few behind since they know how to deal with them," Dusk explains.

"What about your sister?" Barb asks.

"That was the letter Barb," Dusk sighs as Sentire walks off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Setup

Over the next few days, Trial was mostly either at Applejack's farm or at a building the Equites were using where he gave a lecture on his magic and the fundamentals.

Sentire hums as she looks at the list in her hand as Leone skips along with her, walking to someone's house named Butterscotch. "Suppose to be good with animals if I remember what Dusk said."

"That could be good to have out in the wastelands," Leone says smiling before wrapping an arm around her as Sentire kept leading her to a little cottage in lower Canterlot near what seems to be the Everfree forest. "Not bad a place," she says as she spies a few animal pens in the back filled with various forest animals. "Oh," Leone says before giving a lioness roar at them.

All the animals start to freak out and run around. "Oh, dear. Oh, my!" a yellow pegasus stallion panics as he runs out of the house and to the back. "Please. Please calm down. It's okay," he tries to placate.

"Did you have to do that?" Sentire asks turning to Leone who is grinning like an impish foal.

"Yes," Leone says giggling as Sentire walks up to the stallion while he is able to get most of them calmed down to a manageable level.

"Excuse me?" Sentire calls and the stallion squeaks in shock before turning to her while hiding behind his neck long pink mane. "Hi…can we talk for a bit? Maybe about a few animals?" Sentire asks, coming up with a lie on the spot and then hears something being licked and they both turn to see Leone licking her chops as she looks at a few animals. "No! Bad Leone!" Sentire scolds, giving a swat on her head with her bag. Leone snickers to herself as Sentire sighs and looks back to Butterscotch to see him blushing like mad and squeaking. "What?"

"Um…are you naked?" Butterscotch squeaks out and tries to look away.

Sentire sighs. "No. My body is just too big to handle normal clothes so these are the things for my movement. Now…can we talk about animals? And no eating them!" Sentire scolds to Leone who giggles mischievously.

Butterscotch looks to their way again before spotting Leone who seems to be smirking up to Sentire, stopping in his track. "Wha.…a lioness?"

Leone giggles and gives a wave. "Hey there, handsome. Yep. Animal here. Partly…" Leone says and gives a smirk up to Sentire, bothering Sentire that she hasn't told about her past life.

"Oh, my," Butterscotch almost says quietly enough for them to barely hear and rushes up to her. "Can I?" he asks, holding out his hands to hers.

"Sure. Just don't pull," Leone says chuckling at the stallion's enthusiasm as she leans over to Sentire, Butterscotch happily petting and feeling her hand paws. "If you don't want this one, can I keep him?" she whispers grinning.

Sentire just gives her a raised eyebrow and leans past her to see Butterscotch. "Um…the talk?"

"Huh?" Butterscotch mutters before realizing it. "Oh, right. Animals. Come on," he says, leading them to the back.

"So…you tamed all these animals?" Leone asks, looking at the many possible kinds she can eat.

"Yes. I help out the farms too," Butterscotch says happily as he stops in front of a pen of cows. "So what do you need?"

"Actually, I am wondering if you can handle any animals outside the walls. We may be looking to grab a few for a job from a farm," Sentire lies.

"Oh…" Butterscotch says before humming. "I can do that. But I can't do big animals. Like dragons," he shivers.

"Bears, many dogs, maybe spiders," Leone lists off, using what she saw at the last nest.

"That I can do? When's the job?" Butterscotch asks, turning to look at them.

"Next week. We'll see you if we can prepare for it," Sentire says before walking off with Leone who gives a playful wave to him.

"Nice lying," Leone compliments once they are far enough away.

"I hate to do it. But we do need more help. Just need to know who is best for what we may face. Berry and Elusive I already know. Berry is a baker, can make food out of anything. Elusive is a seamstress. Good clothing that can do the job. Applejack…what is she like?" Sentire asks, stopping on the path with her.

Leone hums. "Trial said she's a farm gal. So she must know everything about farming. Maybe help us find good food out in the wastelands."

"I really wish we can take them all," Sentire sighs. "They all sound so good at what they do and we kinda need all of them."

"Didn't the prince mention one more?" Leone asks, a bit confused.

"Yeah. A zebra who was the first to warn everyone before the Ponyville attack…he also mentioned he owns a potion shop. First-hand information and potions…" Sentire lists off.

"Not on the list…but we can't just think for ourselves," Leone points out. "These guys would be somewhat better off here."

Sentire nods. "And they have almost no use for potions unlike spells and the like…and being the one holding information that can help us…come on. Let's go see this guy," she says walking off, trying to remember the direction Dusk pointed.

After heading back to upper Canterlot and passing by the library, they come across a shop that looks like any other, but the sign outside doesn't fit the clean marble look of the place as it is painted on wood bark and seems to be berry paint. "Huh…that's actually taking me back to mine and Trial's days," Leone sighs, reminiscing as Sentire walks in with her and they became a little surprised at how organized the place is with potion bottles lining shelves upon shelves, a few of them hanging from the ceiling with herbs and the like, a few masks and books in one corner, while a bubbling caldron waited in the center as it boiled something green. "Yep. Definitely, like the old days. Feels homey."

"One second," a deep male voice calls out before a zebra stallion enters through some curtains behind a counter and sees them. Their eyes catching the gold rings on his arms and neck, including the many markings that aren't normal stripes. "Can I help you, hunters? A lure for monsters? Or a poison to slow them down?" he suggested, putting both bottles respectfully on the counter.

Leone grins a bit as she walks up and looks over the bottles while Sentire only looked at the zebra. "What's your name?"

The zebra looked genuinely surprised at that point. "My name is Zicoro. What do you need for your next hunt?"

Sentire smiles a little, knowing that he must not have had a good time talking with anypony as of late. "Actually, we are wondering how good are you at potion making? How far can you make things?"

Zicoro leans a bit on the counter now, letting them catch the fact he is only wearing a cloth robe but still showing off his chest which Leone smirks at. "Who wants to know?"

"The hunters who are going to find a couple of beasts and end them. We just need to know if your potion making is good and that's the best potion you made," Sentire states and makes Leone proud of her trickery.

Zicoro hums before heading to the back again behind the curtains as Leone leans over. "I have heard rumors of their race being…big. Want him?"

Sentire pushes her head away as Zicoro came back with a box and opens the top before reaching in and takes out a fancy bottle with a clear watery liquid. "Liquid luck. Lasts for a long time. Hard to make and increasingly dangerous if you get one piece wrong. This is a true test of a potion master. Now," he stares as he snatches up the bottle and puts it back into the box before Leone could snatch it for herself. "What potion do you need to be made that must be difficult for you?"

Sentire clears her throat now as Leone has gone to look at other potions lining the walls. "Actually, you warned Ponyville of the attack. So I was wondering, what did you see that made you warn them all?"

Now Zicoro is slightly interested in what this mare is leading him to. First his skills and now information. "Simply, I saw the corruption spread upon the trees and plants. Then came animals running from what they could. I abandoned my home and warned the town. They too tried to run and even fight the oncoming monsters, but it was too much at that time. So we all ran here. Canterlot. I helped prince Dusk Shine figure out the origins, but I could only do so much. Mostly giving help in the forms of potions and ancient knowledge, but my vast knowledge is limited to what I have seen and read. Though, if I didn't help the prince, he wouldn't be as close as he is today. Now, what potion?" Zicoro asks, now with a steely gaze at her.

Sentire chuckles nervously before backing off and clearing her throat. "Actually…we may need your help crossing the wastelands. Prince Dusk Shine and the Wonderbolts are planning on leaving with me and my friends too. We would appreciate it if you join."

Zicoro now became truly surprised at the request. "A hiring?"

"A plea to leave with us before a possible attack happens from the Equites. We want to get you out before that happens, quickly and quietly under the guise of hunting for a job," Sentire explain. Leone smiling a bit where they can't see as she looks over the merchandise. "The prince would help you of course."

"I have many things here that are valuable. I need assurance that nothing would be taken," Zicoro says, tapping the counter.

"You'll have it," Sentire says before walking off and drags Leone away outside as Zicoro stares at them as they left.

"You pushed yourself into a corner," Leone points out.

"No. I hated it, but I pushed Dusk into it," Sentire says and Leone gleefully became proud of her blooming hunter friend.

"Aw. My little hunter newbie is learning the trade," Leone playfully teases as she hugs her.

Sentire sighs. "You work long enough in an office, you tend to pick up on things they always do, like cheat and lie."

"And Trial took you under his wing," Leone says, fully meaning a pun.

Sentire pushes her off. "Shut up."

Leone giggles and hugs her back again as they head back.

* * *

"I'm enjoying his misery. Her phase one training is complete," Trial says happily as Dusk scolds Sentire.

"We should take more trainees," Leone says teasingly.

Trial chuckles while they watch the two.

"Did you have to push yourself into a corner with this? He isn't even on the list I gave you and you decided to go to him, even telling him what's going on?"

"We all need him. And Canterlot doesn't pay him any mind and doesn't need potions, but we could. And since we have two that need potions at times," Sentire explains, pointing to Trial and Leone who is wanting to record Dusk's misery somehow, "it would be beneficial. Heck, he has information on what the heck went on before the Ponyville attack. And we need it…" Sentire stops as Dusk places a hand over her mouth while he gives a tired look.

"Look, I'll take that decision and work with it. I just wasn't expecting you to choose him. The other ones I listed, I was prepared for. But him, not at all. So…I'm just caught off guard. Give an hour or two and I'll see about getting him prepared. As for you…you're done. You can relax, enjoy the town, whatever. Just be ready when we need to get going," Dusk sighs as he takes his hand off her mouth and walks off outside, turning towards the shop.

Sentire blinks before turning back to the others. "You think I went too far?"

"Not far enough. But your phase two training will commence once we are out on the road again," Trial reassures grinning. "I'm going to head out. Got a night planned?" Trial says getting up.

"Oh. Can I join in some sexy fun?" Leone asks teasingly and stood up with him.

"It's with the white unicorn," Trial informs and Leone rushes out the door.

Sentire hums before noticing a book float over to her with the title of 'Pickups on the Go'. Before a set of eyes appeared. "Hey, there sexy. We need to train you if you are leaving," Eris says as she changes out of her book form.

"Are you coming with us?" Sentire asks, watching her float around on a pink cloud.

"No. I'm going straight to the princes. But I am going to train you on how to get to bang Dusky," Eris says in a sultry tone before Barb grabs her horn and pulls her away.

"Seriously?" Barb questions.

Eris just giggles happily and mischievously. Sentire blushes and looks away, not wanting to face further embarrassment. "It's strange to see a mare like yourself, party type and all, be bad at relationships," Eris finally mentions as she picks up her hand and looks at the club stamp.

Sentire yanks her hand away at that. "I was mostly blackout drunk at those places. I never really got into a real relationship."

"Good time as any," Eris says patting her head before stopping and humming as she looks over her body. "Why does this shape remind me of somepony? Good large assets, enough layer of fat, very thick thighs…a bombshell of a body really. Why does it remind me of somepony?"

"And it's time for you to clean the last bit of this place before getting out of here," Barb says, quickly grabbing her tail before making her into a lasso and throws her into the kitchen. "Sorry. Anyways, you can do whatever you want. Enjoy the last bits of this city really," Barb says before leaving to get more supplies. "Or keep an eye on a certain group."

Sentire gulps at that suggestion before looking to the wall separating the city outside the window.

* * *

Sentire gulps nervously as she hides behind the buildings and quickly runs between them in lower Canterlot. She then runs behind a brick worn down wall that blocked the alleyway she is in and peeks through the gaps. Her eyes catching onto the encampment of the Equites. Seeing the large imposing gate that resemble an old ancient gate out of wood and metal while torches hung from it, now out since it was mostly daytime. Pathways leading to the main area of the camp and tents filling the area.

Under one looks like shelves of armor and weapons of the same type she saw back at the nest attack, a blacksmith forge, and, what looks like, ore for making the things they need. The main courtyard having many lines of soldiers in armor doing some practice sword strikes. Another larger tent behind them that seems to be the command type with larger imposing guards at the entrance of it, looking stiff and imposing.

Though her eyes were soon drawn to the tent opposite of the armory one. Her breath hitched and she covers her mouth to not let out a noise as she saw mares on tables or on the ground with sheets under them, all of them seem to enjoy a stallion who is fucking them at the moment. Sentire's legs shake as she kept watching the line of mares actually moaning and moving against the stallions. Her gaze somehow zooming in her view and eyeing the shafts plunging into them and she gulps again before ducking and breathes heavily as she hides in the alleyway.

"So…that's how much its normal for them?" she tries to ask herself.

"Kinda," Dusk suddenly says near her and makes her squeak in surprise as she hadn't noticed him approach. "When Barb told me you are heading here, I had to follow. You need to learn how to sneak better," he lectures as he walks up to the wall and peeks through. "Yeah. They offered me that and I declined. Mares in heat would make anyone want to fuck them. Course…I didn't when they asked and when they did it once they knew I was an alicorn. But still…you have to admit that they are brave for doing an orgy out in the open."

"You're joking, right?" Sentire blanched.

"Nope. We grew up in a world where this kind of thing is frowned upon. So give them props for that," Dusk admits before looking at her. "You're not thinking of going there, are you?"

Sentire quickly shakes her head. "Do that? Tartarus no! I rather be eaten by a monster than get into that…unless…uh…well…it's with a special somepony," she finishes blushing.

"As with anypony. Come on. Let's get out of here. They really don't like those that act this way," Dusk says as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her away. "Just play the part," he says as he puts a cloak over her and keeps her close as the guards see them come out from behind the buildings and then goes back to looking straight ahead. "Your body is a dead giveaway. You're very unique in that part. I mean, I have never seen a mare in my entire life like you. So try to handle that by using whatever tricks those two friends of yours use. You might live longer than most that venture into the wastelands."

"And you?" Sentire asks, picking her head up a bit to look at him.

"Magic handles that part. Monsters are weak and I can use some spells to slip away from others. I can take care of myself. What matters is you need to learn fast. Get used to that scythe. And please stay alive," Dusk lists, turning his head to look at her now. "By the way, where are you from originally? Like, before this all happened?"

"Manehattan…wait. If what you said was true…I may have missed the princes without realizing it. I was just thinking of checking out where I worked and where I lived. Heh…grabbed a shower and some bits while I was there too," Sentire almost laughs.

"Like I said, lucky," Dusk says smiling and pulls her closer to his chest as they pass by some guards patrolling. "If you get the chance…never come back here. I don't think it would be worth it."

"Maybe to get your friends once it's all settled down. Under the guise of a job," Sentire offers as she leans into him while keeping her head down.

"If you pull that off, I might kiss you," Dusk chuckles.

Sentire blushes as well and tries to not say anything at this point as they head back to the library.

* * *

"So what do you say? Come with us on the road? You and your…I want to say, wife," Trial says.

Vinyl chuckles as the gray mare next to her facepalmed. "Yeah. We are a married couple. Play music up to eleven. And have such raunchy sex in bed, we put the Equites to shame," Vinyl laughs as she wraps an arm around the mare and pulls her close.

"Ok…did you tell her you seduced me yet?" Trial asks smirking.

"Oh yeah. I have asked her if we could marry you into the family and you can give us foals that we can teach some sick beats too," Vinyl says, still chuckling mischievously.

"This true?" Trial asks, looking at the other mare.

"No. She just likes joking as crazy as possible. Octavia," the mare says offering a handshake.

"I call her Octy," Vinyl quips as Octavia frowns while Trial grabs her hand and gives a kiss to it, surprising her.

"Oh. A gentlecolt. Those are in short supply in these times," Octavia says smiling now.

"Yeah, one of my teachers beat it into me…sometimes literally," Trial informs.

"I would love to meet this teacher one day," Octavia says smiling while pushing Vinyl off.

"She died a long time ago," Trial informs soberly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Octavia apologizes, not sure what else to say.

"No need to be. Anyways, will you both come?" Trial asks again, showing he was serious on that one.

"Only if you make it fun," Vinyl says as Octavia shakes her head.

"Yes. Just give us time," Octavia agrees before taking a sip from her drink as they say in a far-off table of the club they are in.

"We may be leaving quite soon. Oh, hey Iron," Trial greets, seeing the general walk past them.

"Trial," Iron simply says.

"I need to talk to you," Trial requests.

Iron keeps watching him as he got up and leads her away. Vinyl and Octavia slipping away unnoticed to pack their things. "What is it?"

"Can you hold on to the gold you paid us as with the coup your faction is planning, I have concerns that the riot that may follow will loot and I rather not have to massacre half the population to get back what is mine," Trial whispers to her.

Iron hums before smiling. "Come back and teach once in a while if you do."

"I may come back just to see you," Trial whispers smirking back. Iron blinks and stops in her tracks before he walks off. "I'll bring the chest by in a few hours."

Iron says nothing or even moves from the spot and ten minutes after he and the two mares he was with, an Equites came up to check if he had somehow killed her, but she punches him away through a bar stool before he touches her.

"Get the word out. It's going to happen in one hour," Iron orders and the soldier had no choice but to run off to tell the main camp.

* * *

"So is that everything you need for the road?" Dusk asks as he carries a bag on his back with the others having their own. Dusk's vein on his forehead showing as Trial had brought along Vinyl and Octavia without telling him and were now tossing their stuff into the library. "Because we aren't getting another chance here," he warns as he takes one last look at his own bag while everyone goes through their things.

"Yeah, princy. We are set," Leone says while Zicoro picks through his potion vials in a small bag, Sentire eying him and his loincloth piece robe that he mostly wore. "If my memory is correct, they are way tougher than they look," Leon whispers to Sentire's ear. "Nice choice by the way. We needed a potion expert for our days."

"Yeah, sure," Sentire mutters and looks upon everyone as they all had bags in one way or another and were standing in front of a pile of things from their various places. And her stomach is not feeling well enough at the moment.

"Okay. Let's go. And if anyone asks, a big job in the wastelands," Dusk quickly says as they all file out before walking out himself and then stops before turning and looks to see Eris on top of the pile waving at him happily. Dusk gives a few waves back before she snaps her claws and disappears, possibly to tell the princes of what's going on. Dusk smiles a little as he shuts the door and locks it up while everyone waits at the bottom of the steps.

"So…how will this work?" Trial asks as they all look to Dusk.

Dusk takes a deep breath before turning to the library and his hands and horn starts to glow brightly, a magic circle appearing under him that spins before another circle appear over it that spins in the opposite way, and then finally another one appearing over him instead of on the ground, seemingly spinning in both directions with its wave of patterns and letters. The library itself starting to glow as some of the walls gave way and falls off before showing magical crystals that were glowing brightly. All eyes on the building before a loud snap happen that almost killed their ears and them nothing stood in their gaze. A giant hole where once stood the library. Dusk suddenly falls to his knees as he pants and sweats heavily from the spell.

"It will not be in the ground when it gets to Manehattan…but that wouldn't be a problem for the princes there," Dusk quickly explains before Zicoro gives him a vial of something and he drinks it quickly, feeling invigorated, but only halfway to what he had before. "Thanks. Let's get moving before people start to really notice," Dusk orders as he pulls his hood up.

"Right. Well, we best start running as the Equites have to have seen that and they will know something is up and it will be go time for them," Trial informs.

"Let's get moving along the wall alleyways. They always go for the main roads first," Vinyl says as they start to run down to the nearest doorway of the walls.

"Rainbow?" Trial asks.

"Yes. She's right. Trust her. She spends a lot of time behind homes and roads," Rainbow says as she flies a little upwards to spy anyone coming close.

"What about his sister and her husband?" Trial asks.

"Already gone," Rainbow and Dusk said together. "I sent a letter to them and they abandon the castle. Even destroying some important things so they can't get to it once it's taken over. They have already left for Manehattan on a 'governmental mission'," Dusk explains. "I think they were looking for an excuse to leave and sack this place the whole time because they did in a few hours less than expected. The castle…is actually empty now."

"I see…why is there only three members of the wonderbolts with us?" Trial asks.

"The rest were corrupt enough to show it on their suits," Spitfire says dryly.

"…how long did they go without pay?" Trial asks seriously, making Spitfire look nervous.

"Two years," Spitfire says, trying to stay calm.

"Surprised they didn't desert before now," Trial says.

"The nobles kept them up," Rainbow says sighing.

"Well…eight out of ten chance all of them will die and all their assets will be looted in this," Trial informs.

"Believe me, the princes are hoping for this. This whole thing was a long time coming…" Dusk explains before pushing them all into an alleyway behind some crates as a group of soldiers ran up the path they were on, "and they wanted it to happen. But they couldn't really start it if they really wanted the people against them. So what else, wait it out and let the nobles take the blame once explained that their wealth hoarding caused all this as everyone guarding the citizens was given brides too easily," Dusk finished with a whisper before they all start to move in the cramp corridors of the alleyways.

"But you know this destroys any chances of reclaiming this city and maybe the area or more from the Equites after this. Especially after all the princes flee the city," Trial informs before they start hearing horns blowing.

"Yeah. The biggest problem ever considered. Hard to reclaim once it is over, but still being talked about after this long," Dusk sighs and rubs his head. "The princes are hoping that after this monster problem is solved, the ERM is dealt with, then they could rally around the area and squeeze them in, taking it part by part. But they fear that their aggressive breeding program will give them enough numbers to hold out by the end of it. And enough to take over…come on. We have to get to the gates before they close them all," Dusk says passing them as Rainbow scouts ahead.

"It will never be that easy. They hope for the impossible as the EMR, if they are smart, will see the princes conquering the Equites as a very bad thing and will send help, looking to stab them in the back so they come out on top," Trial says.

"You should be an advisor," Dusk says.

"Council means nothing if no one listens," Trial says.

"Ain't that the truth," Leone says pulling Sentire up as they reach a gate. "Shit," she mutters as she sees a few Equites' guards on top, watching for anyone leaving. "I will handle this," Trial says walking out.

"Don't make them see you," Dusk says, pulling his hood up more while using his magic to pull up Sentire's hood as well.

"Open the gate and get Iron," Trial calls up to the Equites members.

Dusk sighs sadly while the members look down to him before one flies off back to the camp to find Iron as the gates are opened by the last one guarding.

"Go on. I will catch up after I finish here," Trial says.

They all look to each other before running out of the gate as Iron is seen by Trial and lands in front of him as he stood in the gate. "You wanted to see me?"

"Wanted to say bye before I head out. The prince is escaping and convinced my current client to help him, but I doubt you or your leader will object. Better a live coward to your cause then a martyr, right?" Trial asks.

Iron nods as she sees the group running out into the wastelands past him. "Yes. Don't make me regret this."

"I will see you when we come back to the area. Try and stay alive till then, alright?" Trial asks placing a hand on her shoulder as he moves to pass.

Iron nods slowly as he walks past her, her eyes tracking him as he left.


	10. Chapter 10: Blunder and Mugging

"That…was something," Rainbow notes as they all walk the straightforward path to Manehattan. "So…really going to head back and enjoy life or something?"

"Huh?" Leone asks.

"Trial," Rainbow says turning to him. "You going to stay if you head back?"

"Eventually, if my job takes me that way," Trial informs.

"Great," Rainbow says quietly and sighs.

"At least the tough part is over. Now it's just this," Dusk reassures as they look at the almost barren wasteland all around them with mostly dirt and dried up weeds.

Trial laughs hearing that. "That was the easy part," Trial informs.

Dusk closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "I'm really tempted to knock you on your ass."

"You are the one who hired us through Sentire," Trial reminds.

"Trial, enough," Sentire spoke up before pointing to everyone who lived in Canterlot giving him a grim expression. "Now isn't the time. Let's at least get through most of the wastelands, make camp, and then you can insult his words."

"Would be grand, but we won't be about to for a good while. Something is tracking us and it ain't an equestrian citizen," Trial says, nodding his head a certain way.

They all turn to look and sees nothing out in that direction. "Right. Let's get moving. Better not waste time and at least make tracks," Rainbow says as she starts to walk with the others following and Trial and Leone look to each other before looking back to the dark head ducking under the rolling hills.

After a bit of walking, the sun had slowly started to set as Spitfire takes a peek back at the city and sees pillars of smoke still rising out of it. Fleetfoot grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back along the group as they kept going as far as their legs can take them.

Trial, spotting this as well, puts his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort as all of them kept walking as Trial noticed three teenage mares among the group. Two he didn't know and one he had met before.

The one known as Sweetie Belle, Elusive's younger sister and probably told to be taken at the behest of her older brother. While the other two were a mystery to him as one had an orange coat and purple mane with a baseball cap on her head while she carried a folded up board on her back with a bag. And the other wearing a scarf, stetson hat, and some farm outfit on that reminded Trail of Applejack, leading him to wonder if this is Applebloom that Applejack talked so fondly about.

"You will see your families again," Trial spoke to them and catches their attention. "I'm sure they would be safe as we all know they are tough enough to handle themselves."

"I know Rainbow is that. She is already a Wonderbolt," the orange filly says smiling to Rainbow who blushes and gives a chuckle.

"Oh, I know," Trial says suggestively and Applebloom and the orange filly blushes while Sweetie Belle looks confused at why they were giving that expression.

"Trial," Rainbow says blushing.

"I couldn't resist," Trial says.

"Not in front of Scootaloo," Rainbow warns.

"Oh, that's the name," Trial says, patting Scootaloo's head affectionately. "Is she your sister?"

Scootaloo, hearing this, makes a gasp before she gets the wide-eyed wonder look.

"Does she always get like this?" Trial asks as Scootaloo squeals happily at the word he said.

Rainbow chuckles nervously. "She loves being called my sister," she explains before leaning in. "She's my adopted sister. We haven't seen her parents for a long while," she whispered sadly. "Mostly living with me back there."

Trial looks sadly down to Scootaloo and sees her still starry-eyed before he puts on a smile and pats her head some more. "Well, you got a big brother now."

Scootaloo squeals happily and faints backward as the others watch them with a small smile. "I think you broke her," Applebloom says giggling as she pokes Scootaloo in the cheek while she twitches.

Rainbow smiles now and turns to Trial. "Thanks," she sighs as Trial picks up Scootaloo in his arms and carries her before they continue to walk.

"I want the foals to be happy. Can't leave them crying," Trial whispers to her, happy he got the fillies' mood back up again.

"You are a softy," Rainbow says smirking.

Trial chuckles a little as they continue walking. Hardly encountering any monsters, only pests of rats and dogs that were quickly killed off. But now the strain of walking was starting to hit the fillies and those inexperienced with slowing them down and sweating them to the point of needing more water than the rest of them. The point of even some of them carrying the fillies.

"We need a place to rest. The fillies can't take this much traveling," Trial spoke up as he carried Scootaloo on his back while Leone has Sweetie Belle and Zicoro has Applebloom. All the while, Dusk, and Rainbow look around the area.

"Got a lake," Rainbow says pointing ahead of them and they see a small lake in the distance with a very tiny stream coming through the almost desert-like land and hills.

"Sentire?" Trial asks.

Sentire leans up and tries to look around the lake. Her eyes narrow a little as she spots a few large rocks before noticing that one had a larger amount of cracks and lines that seem to make a shape of an animal. Her hand reaching behind her before taking out her scythe now.

"Why not try that spell you used on the tree?" Trial suggested as he wonders how far her spell casting can go. Happy though she hasn't used it when they took down the nest in front of the Equites.

Sentire hums as she looks at the weapon in her hands before trying to remember the words. "In…" Sentire starts to say before coming up short. Her scythe then bursts into flames that surprised a lot of the group as Sentire's eyes are filled with the light of the licking blue flames. "In…te…gro," she slowly says and her blade starts to shine a flaming blue before Sentire shakes her head and looks at her weapon as it burns. She smiles before running up to the lake with her scythe held behind her, her arms swinging it in front, and then down onto the rock before a loud squealing is hard and the monster she stabbed started to writhe in pain, feeling the blue flames consume his inside and burn away the muck that is leaking out of the wound. Sentire groans as her legs buckle before she takes the scythe out and falls to the ground while using the hilt to hold herself up, the monster in front of her still writhing in pain before it stops and color starts to return to it. Leftover moss and muck on its body receding before it rolls into all of its legs and shows itself to be a large sandy rock colored turtle that pokes its head out at her slowly before blinking slowly and then turns and starts to walk toward the water.

"Oh, a turtle," Leone says.

"And that's what the corruption does to animals. Turn them into unrecognizable things. Now, onto more important things," Dusk says as they walk up to the lake as the turtle enters the water. "What the heck was that? When is she a magic user? And I doubt she's like you considering she is a normal mare even before all of this."

"That, we don't know," Trial admits shrugging. "She could have been magic for as long as I knew her and never noticed."

Sentire pants and looks up to them as they start to sit down and take a break, putting down their bags and start to drink eagerly. "I…don't know either," she pants as they fill their canteens and water supply before Dusk holds out one to her and she takes it before drinking. She stops with a gasp before taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know where it came from and it…just happens. I'm sorry I can't explain it."

"It's fine. It's just…no one can cleanse this corruption and do it that easily. Maybe…you can try to teach me?" Dusk asks, giving a small smile.

Sentire smiles back as she is able to stand up now. "Sure…but it may be just me and a fluke," she says as Rainbow and Leone pet the turtle as it rested in the water while looking up to them.

"You are now Sir William," Leone says to the turtle.

The turtle blinks at her and lowers its head halfway into the water.

"Sir William?" Rainbow asks, looking to Leone.

Leone smirks. "Makes him dignified."

"Hole," Trial says simply as he points to the top of William's shell.

"Sir William," Leone repeats.

"No. There is a hole on top of his shell," Trial says simply while still pointing.

"He's so cute," Leone gushes over as she pets the shell.

"Let's…leave them alone," Spitfire says before walking off to the side and sits down, trying to not move her legs at this point while everyone else follows her example and just lay down and almost sleep.

"Still following us?" Leone asks.

"Yep," Trial informs.

"What following?" Spitfire asks, rubbing her legs.

"A monster. I am guessing a scavenger," Trial says.

"Big or tall and lean?" Leone asks happily petting the turtle.

"Too far to tell," Trial says.

"It has to get close soon," Sentire huffs before sitting down next to everyone. "And that damn mutt too."

"Oh yeah. Where's dinner?" Trial asks, looking around now.

"You're thinking of food now?" Fleetfoot tries to ask.

"No. Dinner as in our name for a certain pet," Leone explains.

"Yeah, our emergency food," Trial says smirking.

"You're planning on eating a pet as food?" Spitfire now has to ask as some of them look on in disgust.

"It's not really a pet. A pet is cute and loveable like Sir William here," Leone says now holding the turtle.

William blinks at them at that.

"And this other one?" Rainbow slowly asks.

"It's a huge wolf-like dog," Trial says blankly.

"That's…cute I think," Applebloom says.

"He would eat ponies if he could," Leone adds.

"And…how do you know that?" Dusk asks before Sentire slowly raises her hand and everyone looks at her. "You're joking, right? You got eaten?"

Sentire nods grimly. "That's the first time I died…"

"So she claims," Trial says, trying to not freak them out.

Sentire sighs as they all rested before her ears perk up and she looks to the side to see a black head duck behind a hill. She then shakes her head before looking at where they are headed before turning to the others. "Does anyone have a dagger I can borrow?"

"Take your pick," Trial says, bringing a few out, holding them like a hand of cards.

Sentire hums as she reaches out before taking a thin and long one. "Thanks. Can't swing my scythe in a hallway that easily," she says, looking over the dagger and tests her grip.

"How do you do that with the daggers?" Glide asks.

Trial smiles as he spins all the daggers around in his hand. "Long and hard practice filled with many mistakes."

"He is also a card shark," Leone informs.

"I won't have to pay back for it, right?" Sentire asks, holding up the dagger.

"I had Leone commission a hundred. Which are on my person," Trial says.

"You hold all one hundred of them at once?" Rainbow asks surprised.

"I throw a lot," Trial simply says as he puts the other daggers away into his cloak. "Besides, someone finally figured out pockets," he jokes, tapping his breast pocket on his cloak.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow before pushing open his cloak to find knives lining it.

"Guilty," Trial says teasingly and pushes his cloak closed.

"Why do you need all of that anyway?" Spitfire questioned.

"See any blacksmiths or any communities near here?" Trial asks.

"Now it all makes sense," Glide says as they all take a peek around for themselves.

"Yeah. Always be stocked," Trial says.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Vinyl says laying on the ground now.

"Right…I am going to go see if I can hunt anything," Trial says.

"Good luck," they all murmur, except for Leone who is still petting William.

* * *

"He still isn't back," Applebloom says as they huddle around a campfire now.

"He will. Sometimes he wants to make sure he has enough food," Leone says, leaning against William as he laid nearby her.

"Moooo!" they all hear before they see a bull running their way.

"Uh…" Sentire tries to say before Leone gets up and taps her hoof against the ground as it charges at them before it jumps a bit and then falls and slides across the ground to a stop in front of her. "Okay," she could only say as they saw a knife stuck in the back of the bull.

Leone takes it out and looks over the engraving of "Knife to meet you."

"He ordered joke knives?" Spitfire asks as Leone twirls the knife around.

"A few," Trial says flapping down.

Leone giggles before tossing the knife for him to catch and put away as Leone starts slicing the bull apart.

"At least we have a meal," Sentire voices while Leone grabs some sticks and sticks the meat before roasting them over the fire.

"Finding it was a hassle in itself and it didn't want to run this way a lot," Trial informs.

"You sure we can eat this?" Sentire asks, looking to see if any gunk was in the body.

"Oh, yeah. I checked it quite a bit before I stabbed it in the flank to make it start running," Trial reassures as Leone starts passing out the sticks to all the mares first before just tossing them to the guys, but holds it out to Zicoro for him to grab off her hand while she gave a wink to him.

"Good…you ever figured out what happens if somepony does eat that stuff?" Sentire asks over to Dusk as they all start to eat.

Dusk hums as he chews. "We…haven't tested that part. Mostly to whoever was willing to do it. But we did a test on animals and, don't tell Butterscotch this, they started to barf it back up before the 'gunk' came out of their pores in just a minute and then covered them up, turning them into a monster. So, we concluded it's dangerous for us to ingest," Dusk finishes explaining while Trial and Leone lean against William and eat away at their own bites.

"Fair assessment," Leone says.

Dusk shrugs and continues to eat. "Just wish there was an animal immune to it. Really would help us out in finding a cure."

"Oh, there are immunities," Trial says.

"And what are they?" Dusk asks, taking a large bite in case he tries to blow him off.

"The skunk next to you," Trial says.

Dusk freezes before slowly moving his eyes and spies the skunk sitting next to him and obviously resting. 'Yep. He blew me off…shit…'

"So is that a pet or what?" Trial says, having no idea where the skunk came from.

"No…" Dusk says quietly as his horn lights subtly.

"Then you just let it sleep by the fire?" Trial asks.

Dusk frowns a little toward him before he makes an invisible wall between him and the skunk.

"Cute," Sentire says smiling a little as the skunk yawns and lifts its head before laying back down against Dusk's side.

"Oh. Looks like I was right. It is now a pet," Trial says looking to Barb for a reaction.

Barb just eats away, paying no mind to them all.

"Hey, Barb. Any ideas for Dusk's new pet?" Trial asks smirking.

"He already has one. Starts with an E and ends with chaos," Barb shrugs dismissively.

The skunk, hearing this, gets up and goes up to Barb.

Barb just keeps eating as it climbs into her lap and lays down again with her giving it a few pats while paying no heed to the fact that a skunk is on her lap. "What?" she asks to some of the confused faces while others slide away from her.

"Iron dragon," Trial comments.

Barb shrugs. "Iron enough to make a few stallions' dicks get hard. But good enough legs to break them if they get close," she agrees as she taps her claw on her thick thighs.

"And your new pet?" Leone asks.

"Eh," Barb shrugs as she feels eyes on her. "Back off big boy. These legs are off limits," she warns, pointing a meat stick to Zicoro who quickly looks away.

"So, Dusk, my brother says you were working on another experiment. What was it?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"A gender spell. Hoping for gaining more of the population back with a good robust program," Dusk summarizes.

"Details?" Rainbow requests, interested slightly.

"The program would change stallions into mares and once they are bred, birth out a foal, then they can change back. Thus, more numbers," Dusk explains. "Was hoping of doing it in Canterlot…but…"

"Oh, it can still happen. Just for the Equites faction," Sentire says.

"Was hoping for it actually. But now…well…I am hoping I can implement it in places where it counts. Unless the Equites grab a hold of the spell. Then we are fucked," Dusk laminates.

"Did you write it down anywhere?" Trial asks.

"No. I had to modify extensively in a spell book and luckily," Dusk pauses as he digs into his bag and takes out a book with too many bookmarks in different colors and numbers written on them between the pages. "It's right here."

"Show us the notes please," Trial requests.

"He never wrote them down," Barb sighs. "He made this thing up almost on the fly and the only notes he made were calculations of population number…right?" Barb asks and Dusk flips through the book before chuckling nervously.

"We're fucked with the Equites, aren't we?" Sentire asks dryly.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"I never expected to find a spell like this," a mage stallion general says, reading the few pages of notes before him. "A gender changing spell…we got our punishment ma'am," he says before looking up at the mare in the command tent of the Equites.

"Remember, you wouldn't have that if not for my men through searching," Fire Wisp says.

"Oh, relax," the stallion huffs to the mare to the side.

"I won't have my generals fighting, understand?" the mare asks.

"Sir!" they both saluted.

"Now then, get our prisoners, the nobles who stood against us, and those that need to be made of an example in our faction. Change them and show them what happens to those that cause discourse in our community," the lead mare orders, turning to them and they can't help but compare her looks to the rainbow mane one.

"Ah…ma'am," the head bodyguard of the mare says.

"Yes?" the leader asks back, her eye twitching.

"General Wrathful made them commit decimation," the bodyguard says.

The mare's eye twitches more noticeably. "Stop her and make the rest fit for these new punishments. We need numbers. We can't waste them now. If I want nobles dead, I will drive the sword in myself."

"Oh, ok…she also made preparations if they were to be sold into slavery," he says.

"No," the mare says simply. "As of now, numbers are everything. If they want slavery, it will be in the city only. Slaves can never be sold outside to others. We need the bits from that. Make sure that the tax system is robust enough for future expansion and numbers of the population to feed and care for. As for expanding, since the nest is over with, let's put half of them to good use and make it our forward base. The other half can breed a new line of soldiers and workers."

"Yes, commander," the three generals in the tent say.

* * *

"I'm so tempted to use this," Sentire says, holding up her scythe's bladed end at Dusk in his face.

"Phase two is complete," Trial whispers to Leone who giggles.

"So if they find those notes and figure out how to use them…" Spitfire says thinking.

"Didn't you also have a plan you we…oh, they most likely found your plan as well in the castle," Trial says.

Sentire pushes the blade further and touches Dusk's face.

"If they have that, they have the perfect program to use that spell in. Dusk, being a master at logistics, would have figured out the best timing and everything," Barb says frowning.

"Well…I think the Equites has a very stable future from the sounds of it. But in the long term, this may be a good thing for us," Trial says.

"How?" Spitfire demands.

"In our mission to discover the origin of these creatures and to destroy them, that is, the stronger they grow, the more territory they will be able to hold and clear of these monsters on their own," Trial says.

"But then they would kill any evidence we can work off of. Extermination would be their goal. Not study and permanently prevent it from returning," Sentire reminds.

"We don't need that Sentire. We just need to find ground zero," Trial says.

"And if we don't get there in time and they kill off the entire area? You won't get the pay," Sentire points out.

"You need to stop thinking of this as some great monster to kill. This is an infection. A disease. If it was so easy to stop by killing one thing, then they wouldn't have a need to hire us for the job," Trial informs.

"And if it's a fucking nest that they kill off first? The job was to find out the cause and end it. Us. And what happens if we fail?" Sentire warns.

"We die and our contract says nothing about us killing it. It is just end it. That can be done by any means." Trial informs.

"You have no care? Do you? You want to live in a world run by them?" Sentire asks frowning now as most of the group starts to slide away.

"Look, I talked to Iron for a long time and a lot she told us, and I know she wasn't lying, contradicting a lot of the bad stuff Dusk has told us. I know he isn't lying and she wasn't so that can only mean that Dusk was lied to as Iron is one of those in charge of the faction," Trial says unaffected.

Sentire groans before standing and grips her blade handle before dragging it away into the dirt in a random direction. "I'm going to find something to kill."

"Be on guard. The scavenger could still out there and could sense I was too strong for it so it didn't approach," Trial calls.

"Don't fucking care!" Sentire calls back.

Leone hums before swallowing a large piece of meat. "Testy…and so are you. Don't say it. You were both in the wrong mindset for who's the right way," she quickly says to his oncoming rant and makes him shut it. "We'll consider who lied to Dusk later. For now…" she ends with pointing towards Sentire as she turns to look at him, leaving him a sighing mess.

"Fine," Trial mutters while he grabs most of the knives on the ground before walking after Sentire.

Barb could only look at Dusk who ended up with his head in his hands as he has an idea who told him the lies and she, in turn, does as well while the others could only watch Trail go after Sentire.


	11. Chapter 11: Proving Grounds

A rat crosses along the path as it goes to the stream before drinking from it, the muk from its mouth leaking into the water before it is struck through its body and lifted up into the air, squealing to no avail until Sentire flicks her scythe and sends it off. "Piece of bullshit," she mutters under her breath before groaning and sitting down on a log.

"Now that's an argument," the dog suddenly spoke up next to her as he laid his front half on the log, a leg of the bear in his mouth and being chewed on. "Really don't like the Equites and Trial now, do you?"

"No…it's just…Solaris dammit. I sometimes hate his attitude to everything," Sentire mutters before sighing and putting her head in her hands. "When I heard that I can go back to living again, I was hoping that I can return to my life if I completed this one job. Just a normal shitty job as an office worker and living in a shitty rundown apartment. But it worked. Living under the princes' rule no less. Where there were no wars to be worried about and only needed to worry about the occasional troublesome riots by stupid things. And now he pulls this out of his ass and says that the Equites are fine? A group that actually wants to go back to the old days so bad, they would kill any opposition in their way or worse, changed into a mare and be used as slaves for breeding. How is that better than what we had?!"

The dog hums as Sentire puts her head in her lap and then his ears flicks up as she starts to sob. "I just wanted my life back. The life I knew. I wished I stayed dead."

The dog shakes his head before sighing. "There is a reason he sees it that way. The Equites are based on an empire that spans across miles upon miles of land, taking over most of what history known as the lands that existed. They had expansive riches, history, an army, and a system that worked and no one questioned it. And those that got in the way were crushed. A faction that works," the dog explains and makes Sentire pick her head up to look at him as he seems to smile behind his chewing. "Then you got the ERM. A group that wants to make a new system government. A system that would be fairer to the citizens and try to make the goal of keeping their land theirs and only theirs. Its citizens would be so ingrained in its life, they would follow the group's lead. Lavishing itself in its riches and spoils. There would be winners and losers, but so do the Equites. And finally, the prince faction, if you can call it that. A group that wants to bring back the old days before the spread of these creatures. Keeping their lands safe based on their powerful alicorns and peaceful nature. Luring any and all beyond to the idea of making friends. Which, on paper, works. And I bet it has back then. Alliances are forged in friendship. But others are formed in blood, marriage, or just paying off. Friendship takes many forms. It's not always the happy go lucky you tend to remember as," the dog lectures before going back to chewing. "Mmm…good marrow."

"You got fat," Sentire points out.

"Don't tell that dick. Another reason I have been staying away from you guys," the dog requested as he kept chewing. "How do you ponies make this so good cooked?"

"You want to talk about it now or you want to vent more to the now plump emergency food?" Trial asks, walking up behind them.

Sentire suddenly stands and turns to him, holding her scythe at the ready before relaxing. "Hey…" she could only say now as she stares at Trial.

Trial says nothing, twirling a knife, waiting for her.

Sentire lowers her scythe before looking at the dog who shrugs and gets up before walking off and leaves them alone. "Why do you hate only the princes that much? Why turn to Equites when they are similar in a way?" Sentire asks as the small campfire light in the distance and the moon gave them some light to see each other.

"They are not. You have been told lies second handedly. The princes, on the other hand, Solaris to be specific, he is the kind of pony both Leone and I fought and died to bring down," Trial informs as Sentire recalls that one story of his she overheard about his three friends from childhood.

"So…you don't see that in the Equites at all?" Sentire presses.

"They are the citizen's rising up in a state of emergency. You can't expect them to follow your personal rules or the rules of the princes especially after they fled from Canterlot in disgrace. Gleaming and her husband were also refugees because a rebellion forced them out of their kingdom and the nobles let them run the show in Canterlot, knowing they could get away with crap," Trial informs.

"What makes you think that the Equites can't be corrupt once it all settles down?" Sentire asks, trying to remember the history of this stupid empire they are basing themselves off of.

"There isn't, but can you condemn someone for something they could do opposed to someone who has?" Trial asks.

Sentire stares at him as she grips her handle a little too tightly that makes it shake. "Answer me this, are you going to live happily under their rule, knowing that they will become corrupt soon?"

"If they start, then we will start what we did in our life," Trial says fully seriously, scaring Sentire a bit of how he said it so casually and yet seriously.

Sentire tries to compose herself before Trial turns and walks off.

"Remember, this is a job you signed up for. There is a reason they came to me. It's dirty work they can't handle for some reason and the world will never be the same. And you were never supposed to be there," Trial informs.

Sentire slowly hangs her head as he continues walking. "I wish I stayed dead then."

"Do you?" Trial asks stopping her as she could feel his stare, remembering how much longer he was there than she was.

Sentire doesn't say anything now while Trial left her alone and the dog comes back with a barebone he chews in his mouth. "A fluke? You think of yourself as that? No wonder you think of everything as shit," the dog says before walking off to find something to eat.

Sentire could only stare at the ground and sniff.

* * *

"She's fine," Trial reassures as he sits back down by Leone.

"How fine?" Leone asks.

"Just need some time," Trial says.

Leone hums. "Well…we should get some rest and head out before morning. And as for William, you're coming with us," she speaks in a foal tone as she turns to the turtle, tickling it under the chin. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"And the skunk who I assume has been named now?" Trial aks.

"Stripes," Barb says, still petting it after all this time.

"You grew fond?" Trial asks.

"Nah. Just keeping it safe for now. Butterscotch would kill me if I harm a critter," Barb replies.

Stripes look at her with beady little eyes.

"Still…" Barb struggled to say as she felt the eyes on her.

Stripes pads at her chest affectionately.

"Aw. That's cute," Leone teases.

"Just say it iron dragon," Trial says teasingly on the other side of her.

Barb sighs. "It's coming with us."

Stripes increase the padding tempo hearing that.

"I'm going to say that Butterscotch would love you now after that," Leone says giggling.

"Well, let us sleep shall we?" Trial asks walking away from them all.

"I still got questions," Rainbow says getting up and rushing after him.

"Come on Williams," Leone offers as she leads the turtle back into the water and lays down near the edge.

"Us too I guess," Dusk says as everyone got bags out and slept on them as pillows.

Once the fire went out and everyone was asleep, Sentire came walking back, still looking down and then looking for a spot to sleep before someone picks themselves up and she looks to see Dusk turning his gaze at her. "You okay?"

Sentire just walks up and stabs the scythe hilt into the ground before kneeling down near him and then slowly leans over and puts her head on his chest. Dusk stops completely as Sentire grabs hold of his arms before Dusk hears something calling. "Psst…hug her," Leone whispers and Dusk slowly wraps his arms around Sentire, pulling her close. Sentire just snuggled into his hold as she slowly falls asleep in his arms and he too follows as well while Leone smirks a bit.

* * *

"Sleep well?" Trial asks the moment Rainbow stirred.

Rainbow smiles as she sleeps against him. "Yep," she sighs in relief while snuggling her head on his chest.

"You seem to have gotten really close to me more," Trial says smirking as he leans up.

Rainbow just slaps his chest. "Shut up."

"I only speak the truth," Trial says smirking as he stretches a bit.

Rainbow sticks her tongue out at him. "Shut up. Besides, you don't need to say it."

"Well, get me when we start to move out," Trial says sitting down to meditate.

"Sure," Rainbow yawns before stretching and then looks around to see everyone mostly before blinking at the sight of Sentire and Dusk sleeping together. "Holy Solaris. Dusk finally got laid."

Leone smirks a little as they all started to stir and get up. "Yeah. And they are cute…if it wasn't for how we kinda hate the prince life."

"What is he doing?" Sweetie Belle asks, looking at Trial.

"Meditating," Leone answers as she gets up and checks on William as he peeks out of his shell. "He uses magic, so he uses this to train his stamina and magic pool. Why not join? Magic train yourself?" Leone suggested smiling and patting her head.

"How do you meditate?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Trial?" Leone asks as she pushes Sweetie Belle to his side while he kept his eyes closed. Trial gave no response and Leone lifted an eyelid before sighing. "He is in deep."

"Deep?" Sweetie Belle questions as she looks closely as well, though blushing when she didn't want to touch him in any way.

"That means he is searching for something powerful or increasing his mana reserves again," Leone says sighing.

"Oh," Sweetie Belle agrees and hums as she leans in closer and looks to see how he is doing that. "Hmm…" she hums and tries to get in the same position and meditate as well…from what she knows.

"I may have to carry him today," Leone says.

"How long does he spend time in that?" Sweetie Belle asks curiously as the others start up the fire and cook the rest of the meat.

"Well…can last a few hours to a few weeks," Leone says.

"That long, huh?" Rainbow yawns and tries to eat the breakfast.

"Yeah, I don't understand magic like he does, but that is what I consider average for deep meditation. He usually emerges with some new powerful spell or his mana increases greatly," Leone says.

"So…nothing will break him out of it?" Spitfire asks, wondering if they will have to protect his body.

"Not well…last time I did that, there was this huge magical explosion from all the mana that came rushing back. It is also not a good idea if you don't know what realm he has connected to," Leone explains.

"So…maybe we can use him in an emergency?" Glide suggested.

"Yes, last choice emergency," Leone emphasizes.

"Good to know," Vinyl says dryly.

"So who wants to wake the lovebirds?" Leone asks.

"I got it," Rainbow says crawling over before shaking both of them. "Wake up guys. We got a job. And prince Solaris wants a letter or he will send you to magic kindergarten."

"NOT MAGIC KINDERGARTEN!" Dusk yells as he sits up suddenly with a panicked look on his face and a messy mane before grabbing a latter and scroll and starts to write randomly. "Uh…Barb! What did we do today?!" Dusk asks panicking before seeing the others smirking and snickering at him while Sentire slowly sits up and rubs her head innocently.

"How you got laid finally?" Barb jokes smirking.

"Does he even know how?" Leone asks.

Almost all of them laugh as others gave some sneaky grins. Dusk blinks before frowning to Rainbow. "Rainbow."

"Come on. We need some magic user who isn't meditating," Rainbow says.

"For?" Dusk groans as he scratches his head.

"In case we need one," Rainbow says as Dusk notices Trial is meditating and Sweetie Belle is attempting to imitate him.

"Uh…Sweetie Belle…you need to focus your magic and pool it, trying to train like a muscle, reusing it," Dusk lectures and Sweetie Belle blinks before her horn glows and she tries meditating again. "There you go," Dusk sighs as he wipes his face. "So…we moving with him like that or is this a short one?"

"Check his eyes," Leone instructs.

Dusk raises an eyebrow before moving over and lifts up Trial's eyelid before closing it. "Shit…you can carry him, right?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't be the first time, but when he comes out of it, he will probably be starving," Leone says.

"Duly noted," Spitfire says as she carves out some meat and cooks them as she prepares her bag.

"Oh, look who is becoming a wife," Leone whispers into Spitfire's ear cheekily.

Spitfire just pushes her head away without looking at her and kept cooking.

"I don't hear a denial," Leone says with the biggest smirk.

Spitfire just keeps cooking away.

"This is drama gold," Glide whispers to Fleetfoot.

"Wife G and F, you have something you want to share with the class?" Leone asks, seeing them snicker.

They both stop and look away blushing. "No. Nothing at all," they both said.

"Oh, then you can help me work," Leone says.

"With what?" Glide asks, gesturing around them.

"Packing up," Leone says.

"We do have to get moving," Sentire says standing up and stretching.

"Yep…remind me, who has our money?" Leone asks looking at Sentire.

Sentire hums. "Trial. But I hold some emergency ones."

"Oh…then that shouldn't be a problem," Leone says smiling now.

"Right…what are you two waiting for?" Sentire asks the two wonderbolts who then scramble to get packing and not face an interrogation by Leone.

"Nice. You might make a good wife if you got a hubby for it," Leone applauded.

"Thanks for that ridiculous comment," Sentire mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"Well…guess it's time to get moving," Spitfire says as she grabs some of the cooked meat and packs them away while the two sweating mares toss everypony's bags their way.

* * *

Dusk lead the way again as everyone trailed behind and Leone carries Trial in her arms. Though Sweetie Belle did stick by them as she watches how deep Trial is in his mediation still. Dusk hums as he looks at his map and tries to see the landmarks and calculate their place. "Manehattan is about…halfway now. But according to this…we should be arriving at another town soon. But that could be an old one that now failed."

"We can find supplies?" Octavia asks curiously.

"Yeah. Prince Solaris said that when the attacks happened, everyone dropped what they were doing and defend their place. But since some obviously fared better than others…yeah. We got a lot failed areas," Dusk explains.

"And no one has tried to rebuild or at least try to live out here?" Leone asks.

"Look to the turtle on your back and remember what he was," Dusk sighs before going back to reading closely at the map.

Leone hums as she looks at her back where Williams was tied to her by rope as he looks at her with slow blinking eyes. "Right. Got it."

"Yeah. Natural result. If a turtle can become that, then what can a really normal annoying creature like a dog be in a town? Or a pack of them?" Dusk asks and makes them all think about where they were living.

"So then…a gargoyle at a nest?" Leone asks curiously.

"That is actually weirder than all this," Dusk says offhandedly.

"Great," Leone says happily and looks down to Trial who still doesn't stir. 'So the bossy monster is actually like a spirit. Just our department.'

"I don't want to know what you are thinking in that heads of yours with that smile," Dusk says quickly enough to not get involved in them.

"And you shouldn't," Leone retorts sticking her tongue out at him.

"All that aside, is that the town?" Sentire spoke up as she points ahead of them to a wooden town in a line that seems to resemble a western one. One that reminded Dusk and Rainbow of the town where Applejack's cousin, Bailey Sweet, lives.

"Yeah…that's it," Dusk says as he checks the map.

"Supplies would help," Zicoro advises.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Vinyl says happily and walks ahead of them.

"Hold on. I got two dead weights here," Leone says before looking to the two on her. "No offense."

William just blinks and Trial remains unmoving.

* * *

Sentire hums as she digs in the shelves and takes out a few old cans of peas and corn and places them on the desk behind her. Dusk digging around in the book and brochure section to find some maps of the area. Octavia, however, is digging in the clothing section for some clothes that hung around, even if they are dusty. "Find anything good?" Rainbow asks, coming in with a bag that made can clinking noises.

"More food," Sentire says as she keeps taking food off the shelf.

"Got some local maps…what little there is," Dusk answers as he packs the folded up maps away.

"And got some clothes in case we get in a scrape…or need some rags for first aid," Octavia says holding up a shirt to herself and Rainbow gives a shrug and leaves her slouching.

"Well, the others got their place searched. Found a few loose bits as well," Rainbow informs as she looks around before walking over to the desk and packs away the cans in her bag.

"That should be it," Sentire says as she puts another can on the table.

"And that one?" Rainbow asks pointing to the top shelf where a turned over can sits.

Sentire hums as she looks and reaches up blindly before touching it and then rolling it off the shelf to her hand where she reads it. "Chocolate fudge cake in a can?" Sentire asks showing Rainbow who looked surprised as Sentire reads the date on it. "And sell by…just in the last two months. Nothing some cooking would do."

"Damn…you're pretty lucky," Rainbow says as she watches Sentire pack it away in her own bag. "Don't waste it."

"Hardly. I love chocolate," Sentire says smiling as they all grab some extra things and walks off as Sentire looks at all the clothing before looking at herself in a busted mirror. Trying to imagine herself in a few clothing options of some shirts and pants, even a set of gloves that are hanging around. She then shakes her head before walking outside where everyone is collected. "We got what we need?"

"Here," they all mostly held up their bags while Leone held up Trial and shows William still tied to her back.

"He still not moved?" Dusk asks.

"Nah. Still out. But according to time…maybe until night," Leone says thinking.

"Maybe?" Vinyl asks.

"Probably," Leone corrects.

"You have no idea, do you?" Vinyl asks.

"I just go with the flow and never ask," Leone says sweatdropping.

"That's…" Spitfire starts before sighing, "the lamest excuse ever, and I heard worse from trainees."

Leone still giggles nervously before her ears twitch. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fleetfoot asks, straining to help Glide with carrying most of their items in their bags.

Leone hums as she turns to sound when her ears turn to the side. "Over there," she whispers and everyone looks in that direction to see an alleyway out to the wasteland, but nothing creepily passing by it.

"And what are we looking for?" Rainbow asks, all of them still watching the alley for anything.

"No, wait. There," Leone instantly turns and look the other way and for them to follow along and see nothing in the alleyway.

"I think you've been out in the sun too long," Octavia says, slightly worried as she holds a hand to Leone's forehead while she kept looking every direction.

"I'm serious, I'm hearing something," Leone says as she looks around worried and holding Trial instinctively closer.

"From?" Spitfire asks, preparing her sword.

"Fast…and small," Leone tries to describe as her ears turn towards another scurry in front of her and behind everyone else. "And really, really chatty."

"You mean Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo teases and Sweetie Belle gives a glare to her. "Kidding."

"And there is more than one…maybe…three, no. Four…five," Leone tries to count as her ears turned everywhere. "Seems to be all fours. That's what messed me up."

"Quadrupeds then?" Sentire asks.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Leone asks as she looks all around them, but keeps her ears on a swivel.

"Terms later. Which way?" Spitfire demands as she holds up her sword with the rest of the wonderbolts, while Zicoro holds a staff and Sentire her scythe, leaving Dusk to prepare some magic.

"Trying…" Leone nutters, keeping an eye and ears out. "It's…everywhere. I can't get a location," she growls angrily.

"Then we should leave," Dusk advises as he kept a look behind them.

"I second that," Rainbow agrees, making them all nod.

"Okay…keep the foals safe. Let's get out in a huddle," Leone says as they all crowd around the fillies and starts to lead them out of the town.

"How far away would you say they are?" Dusk asks.

"Just behind the buildings…lying in wait," Leone answers, keeping an eye on where they are going. "Normally, this is where I would jump in, but with Trial, like he is, I can't," Leone adds.

"The one time he actually meditates," Spitfire mutters under breath.

"If these guys are fast, we can't take them on open ground…wasn't there a bank?" Dusk asks, trying to look for the building and keep an eye on his side.

"Yeah. Why…the vault?" Rainbow asks and Dusk nods.

Leone gives a lioness growl and a huff. "Alright. To the bank. Maybe use it to corner them and give us a chance. Sentire…you can be the fastest fighter for trying to distract and take them out."

"What?! I'm not fast," Sentire argues.

"Yeah. I am," Rainbow spoke up.

"But you're not the one with a weapon that handles monsters that fast and even purify them," Leone argues back and makes them both shut up.

"Bank then," Spitfire spoke up, now leading the way and keeping her sword in front of her. The others following her lead soon after and keeping their fighting methods up.

"Sentire, stay here. Keep them distracted. Shouldn't be too hard. You're a pink mare in a brown area," Leone says winking at her as they all enter the bank and Leone shut the door behind her, leaving Sentire out on the patio before she hears something coming out from in-between the buildings.

"Great. Thanks for the compliment," Sentire mutters to herself. "Nevermind the fact I can barely fight the big boys, but now I have to hold myself against a pack of monsters. Yes. Thank you for that."

"No problem," Leone says through the door, rather happily, and makes Sentire growl to herself.

Sentire keeps an eye out, keeping her head on a swivel, her hands clenching the hilt. Knowing that the patio is going to hinder her, she slowly steps off and onto the rough desert ground, keeping her scythe held behind her and ready to swipe.

Some running ahead of her kept her attention there before some growling was heard behind her and then felt something that knocked on her side and something flies by her, disappearing away into an alleyway. "Shit…" she groans and tires to look to her scratched shoulder. "Okay…so they know distraction moves."

Growling from all over starts to reach her ears and she quickly gets up and holds up her scythe, ready to slice them. The growlings then stop and she strains her ears to hear them, but then hears patterning and turns to look behind her where four dogs sized monsters were glaring holes in her, or rather with hungry eyes that wanted to eat her.

Sentire tires to ignore the burning pain and stand up, bending her knees slightly as she prepares to run away. The four monsters, all slimy, drooling the gunk out of their mouths and leaking from their body, start to slowly stalk towards her. Sentire grips her hilt tight as she glares them down before they suddenly took off running at her like a cheetah coming at her. Sentire gasps at the speeds before being scratched and then knocked down by a strong body slam. She groans and rolls over before getting up. Loud barking and something akin to laughter reach her ears and she looks up to see that the four monsters are turned at her, ready for another run.

Sentire huffs as she gets up again. 'What's the words? What're the words?' she thinks quickly before finding them. "Integro!" Sentire calls and waits for her scythe to burn, but nothing happens. "What? Integro!" Sentire yells as she looks at her scythe. "I said integro!" she demands shaking it. "You decide to conk out on me now?!"

Loud laughing suddenly got close and Sentire quickly dives to the side and gets some scratches to her back before landing. "Damn. Now I got a busted ass magic," Sentire coughs and quickly shuffles herself and gets up back.

Her gaze quickly turns the monsters and sees them bending down for the next run. "Okay…what to…" Sentire says quickly. Her eyes quickly catching one disappearing before the rest. Her arm suddenly holds her scythe up, making a loud whine as winds rush past her and then another, but one seemed to scratch from behind the blade side and gets across the back of her shirt, making it really painful as the shirt's tattered rags touched her broken skin. While the last went low and got the top of her thigh, butting it just the same.

Her gaze turns around behind her and sees that two of the monsters are leaking gunk onto the ground from a wound on the side and the other on the stomach, while the rest remain unscathed. "Okay…do it without help." Sentire clenched her teeth and shifts her grip to the end of the scythe before the monsters run at her again. She quickly shifts her leg and kicks the back of the scythe, sending it spinning and she helps it along to spin in the air. It spins wildly around as she moves it around before her and hears some whines as she ducks and moves around. She then grabs the hilt and stops it before looking behind her to see that one had lost a leg, another a tail, an ear on the other, while the last came out fine except for the cut side which still leaks gunk. Sentire hums before running off. The monsters starting to chase her down.

Leone breathes out carefully as she holds Trial close. "Well…?"

Spitfire and Rainbow peek out from the slightly ajar vault to see Sentire run out of view and the monsters chasing her down. "They are still fighting, but we can't see more at the moment," Spitfire replied.

Leone nods before a glowing caught her attention and look down to see Trial glowing green in a magical aura while some moss and grass grew from where he touches the ground, spreading across the area. "Wow…nature magic."

"That's the one he is going for?" Dusk asks as he keeps his magic ready.

Leone nods slowly. "Guess so."

Sentire cries out suddenly as she comes back into view and she rolls across the ground to a stop. "Ow…stupid earth pony magic. I could really use your help," she curses herself before quickly getting up, her adrenaline running at full speed.

Sentire quickly holds her scythe behind her and spins herself around, swinging the blade around her and catches one across the side and sends it rolling across the ground before coming around again on the other side makes it stab one in the head. She grunts when she felt the weight and looks to it before crying out when two bodies crashed into her and send her down onto her back. Sentire growls and rolls over before grabbing her scythe and gets up as she flicks the monster away to the other side of the street.

The remaining creatures all bark and laugh at her, almost insulting and angry at her. Sentire spits out some blood while glaring them down. She then holds down her scythe at the end and holds the blade behind her before kicking it and sends it flying over her as they run again. She ducks and sends the blade crashing down onto a monster as the others sail over her head. The stabbed monster struggling and shake against the ground and scythe, cutting itself more. Sentire growls before lifting a hoof and crashes it down onto the top edge, driving the blade more and makes the monster flush against both ends, it's struggling stopped. Sentire rushes over and grabs the end of the scythe and the top before pulling and drags the monster with her before she uses a hoof and pushes it off with a wet slunk.

Her eyes flick to the two remaining before running off as she readies her grip for another way to use her blade. However, one of the monsters jumped ahead of her and she meets the distance in time before it crashes into her side and sends her flying into a building, crashing through the door and its small glass window. Sentire groans as she tries to roll on the ground and feels parts of the glass in her arms and sides. Sentire pants heavily and starts to breath quicker, her blood pumping now before growling as she gets up and glares at the two outside.

The scythe gaining a gray-steel like an aura before Sentire's eyes glow as she notices the aura. "Coerceo!" Sentire yells through the pain, the monsters running at her when her eyes moved away from them. Sentire kicks the blade up and stabs one in the head into the ceiling as chains suddenly wraps around the monster and lock it in place where it was before she jumps and kicks the blade down, the last monster flying through the door only for it to be smacked into the back wall when the back of the scythe hits it and then lands on the ground. She then turns her blade around and grabs the hilt before kicking and slices the monster in half. The two pieces flying past as the gunk from the slices land on her. Sentire growls as she turns and spins the blade around before stopping as it crashes stuck in the ground.

Sentire pants heavily, her adrenaline dying down while a dog like head falls down beside her and then a body besides. The pain starting to come back and make it harder to move. She struggles to hang onto the scythe handle before falling to the ground, still trying to grip it. "…ow…"

"Is it over? I haven't heard anything in a while," Leone asks, brushing some hair out of Trial's closed eyes.

"I think it is clear," Fleetfoot says.

"Who's going to check?" Leone asks, still keeping an eye on Trial as more grass and moss grows in the vault.

"Wait. The grass is growing and beating back the corruption," Dusk says wide-eyed.

Leone blinks and looks down to where some black gunk is before it is burned away when some of the grass and moss touches it. "Well…it is magic. Like you said, magic hurts the corruption the most," Leone says shrugging.

"But, nothing has ever…" Dusk just stops and stares at Trial as if he was some sort of grand magical artifact.

"No!" Leone cries out daringly as she points at him.

"What?" Spitfire asks.

"No. You can't study him or…do whatever it is you do," Leone scolds Dusk.

"But, he could be the key," Dusk tries to argue.

"And so is every other magic out there," Leone points out before pointing to his horn and poking it. "Even you. You said it. Magic is useful for easily killing these monsters."

"You did mention that part…multiple times," Rainbow laminated.

"Yeah…guess I did," Dusk admits looking away, rubbing the back of his head.

"And for that, since you are the third capable pony to fight, you go," Leone orders, pointing out the door. "One and two are already out."

Dusk hangs his head now. "Dang it," he mutters before getting up and peeking out to look around for a little before walking out of the building and into the streets. "Sentire?" he calls out as he looks at the monster lying in the street.

Walking aimlessly through the town, he tries to look for Sentire to be anywhere, even the monsters themselves, but he barely comes across any before seeing the general store door busted down. "Sentire?" he calls, walking up to it. "Sentire?" he calls out softer and then sees a pink hoof on the ground before running up and sees Sentire lying on the ground, two pieces of a dog-like creature lying at his hooves while another with its head cut off lies in the doorway beside Sentire. "Sentire," he calls as he rushes over and reaches out before feeling her neck. Dusk sighs in relief before looking her body over and gulps a little embarrassed. Her shirt is ruined and barely holding on, noticing that she doesn't wear a bra in any way, her pants are holding out well though, but now has a small cut on the side that almost cuts it apart, but still holding strong. Glass pieces stuck in her arms and legs, possibly from the door she is partly on.

Sentire moans weakly and flutters her eyes open before seeing some clothing and then looks up to see Dusk looking worried down at her. "Hey. Everyone okay?" Sentire groans in some pain.

"Yeah. Guess you killed them all…right?" Dusk asks carefully as he looks over her injuries closely.

Sentire nods a little. "If there isn't a fifth."

"Good…you don't wear a bra?" Dusk asks with a blush on his face.

Sentire sighs and lays her head back. "I told you. I need to move. The bra choked me."

"Right…" Dusk could only say before picking up her arm carefully as Sentire eyes him, hissing once in a while when he made some shard injuries move. "Okay," Dusk whispers before whispering some words Sentire can't hear and the glass shards in her arm come out before falling to the ground. He then whispers some more while holding a hand above her arm and the wounds start to glow before they heal themselves. Sentire groaning as the lingering pain from it hits her.

"Hold on. Let's at least get you fixed up," Dusk says moving to one of her legs and carefully lifts it before using the same magic on her with the shards and then the healing. "At least you can brag to Leone that you held your own. Maybe Trial will give you more training if he does."

Sentire nods slowly and picks up her head at him. "She sent you out?"

Dusk sighs and hangs his head as a sweatdrop appears. "Yeah. For wanting to study Trial because of his magic."

"You deserve it," Sentire sighs and then uses her good arm to sit up in a sitting position.

"Hey. Let me finish first," Dusk complains as he finishes her leg before moving to the other side and picks up her other leg.

"Mostly fine," Sentire says before suddenly slumping over and them coming back up, her head feeling hazy. "What the…?"

"Told you. The healing spell is a combination of the user's magic and the injured one. Accelerating the healing is this part, but it tires out the injured one is their injury is too great or numerous," Dusk lectures as he heals up the injuries on her leg and moves over to her arm. "Here," he says carefully lifting up her arm while guiding her to the ground again.

"Thanks," Sentire sighs in relief now while watching him work before he finishes and puts her arm down. He then looks at her and then looks away embarrassed while rubbing his head. "What?"

"Uh…okay. There's a scratch under your…yeah. And one near your hip," Dusk explains pointing and gulps. "…may I?"

"You already healed me there closet a few times. I think you can do it again," Sentire almost giggles.

Dusk sighs before looking again and moves her large breast up carefully before healing under it and moves his hand down over her side to get the scratch. Sentire smiles all the while as she gives a slight shiver before he lets go and looks to her hip and then starts to heal what he can see and moves her pants down slightly to get at the rest. "There," he says finishing as he pulls her pants back up. "Now, grab on," he offers as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her up, getting her to stand on her two hooves. "…should get you a shirt at least," Dusk mentions as he looks around and then away before leaving her leaning against the doorframe. He walks over to the clothing area and grabs a shirt before giving it to her. "Here."

Sentire takes it before leaning down to pick up her scythe and uses it to cut it down to a manageable size and then wraps it around her chest. Sentire smiles a little at the worn out wrapping before looking to Dusk. "Okay. Should be good now."

Dusk takes a deep breath in and turns himself to look at her before seeing that she is covered up modestly before rushing over and grabs her hand, noticing the scraps the cuts. "Really?" he asks, starting to heal her.

Sentire blushes as he switches to her other hand now. "Guess I didn't feel them."

"Feeling my flank," Dusk mumbles before finishing up and Sentire clenched her hands and nods at the results. Though her eyes soon move over to the glove rack and reach to hover over the selection before choosing a pair of fingerless leather ones and slips them on, after taking off the price tag. "At least I don't have to worry about you cutting yourself again."

Sentire blushes a little before lifting up her scythe and uses it to help her walk outside. "The others must be waiting," she says and makes Dusk follow her back to the bank to grab the others and get out of this town.


	12. Chapter 12: New Setup

Two days later, Trial's aura fades and he opens his eyes, looking exhausted and very hungry.

"What did I miss?" Trial asks as he turns around and stops at the sight of everyone around a campfire, looking very tired and even sees Sentire lying against Dusk as she had her eyes closed while her scythe is in her arms, even spotting some gloves on her hands. "What did I miss?"

"Trial!" Leone cheers as she turns to him and rushes over to hug him. "Finally. Princy wanted to cut you up and see if he can figure out your magic. I set him straight," she accuses as she points subtly to Dusk who raises an eyebrow at them.

"I will doubt he wanted to cut me open. Oh, and hand me William," Trial says.

"What for?" Leone asks as she picks up William and sets him down next to him.

Trial holds out a hand that glows green and the next thing Leone knew, William was staring down at them all.

"Oh…my…gods…THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER!" Leone cheers as she waves up at William.

"And now," Trial says before William returns to normal size.

"Aw. He's much cuter now," Leone fawns over.

"Here you go," Trial says handing William to her.

Leone hums happily and nuzzles William while he blinks slowly and nuzzles her back.

"So how far are we from Manehattan?" Trial asks.

"Another day and we should be clear," Leone says, still nuzzling.

"Alright…how far north from it is the Princes' location?" Trial asks.

"About…" Dusk spoke up, looking up his map and hums, "two days walk from the outskirts to the north I think," Dusk says.

"Great. Is there any food Leone?" Trial asks.

Leone smirks over to Spitfire and she digs into the bags before taking out a few strips of cooked meat and a can of corn. "I'll cook the corn for ya. We got the other stuff," Spitfire says taking away their cooking food and gave it to everyone before starting to cook the corn in a small pot.

Trial waited patiently for her to cook. Though anyone who watched him could tell he was dying to eat after meditating for so long.

"Come on. I got some appetizer meat strips," Spitfire offers as she holds up the meat while stirring the pot.

"Trial, you might as well put a ring on her," Leone says smirking.

Trial just ends up grabbing the meat and eats hungrily.

"He didn't say no," Leone says.

"Like he would," Spitfire voices as she points her spoon at her.

"Marriage and me…still long ways off if it happens," Trial informs.

"See," Spitfire points out, now pointing to him.

"Not say I wouldn't do it," Trial adds.

Spitfire blinks before going back to cooking.

"See," Leone says, showing William to her.

Spitfire rolls her eyes before taking the pot off the fire and keeps stirring. "Here," she says before placing it on the ground to let it cool down.

"Thank you," Trial says before gulping it down before it even cools.

"Take it easy," Spitfire says.

"Ah, good stuff," Trial says, not noticing to her shock.

"Okay…" Spitfire could only say.

"Ah, I like that," Trial says happily as the rest of the wonderbolts watch in some shock as well before snickering.

"Somepony likes Spitfire's cooking," Glide whispers.

Spitfire gives all the wonderbolts a look now.

"You best take the offer captain," one of them says smirking.

"Quiet," Spitfire orders in a leadership tone.

"I really like you," Trial says leaning his head onto her and her expression softens a bit.

"When's the wedding?" Rainbow asks teasingly.

"Oh, you included?" Trial asks, making her go silent as her face turned completely red as if she had eaten something incredibly spicy, making Spitfire smirk.

"Ha!" Vinyl laughs pointing at her.

'Maybe that wouldn't be so bad,' Spitfire thinks.

"So you ready Trial?" Leone asks, patting his back.

"For what exactly?" Trial asks flexing his hand, popping it a few times.

"To get on the trail again?" Leone asks.

"Yeah, I am," Trial says.

"Great. Guys?" Leone asks to everyone.

"Let them rest," Trial says patting Leone.

Leone purrs. "Okay. So who are you going to sleep with?"

Trial didn't respond.

Leone blinks before leaning over and pokes him. "Oh. Asleep. Looks like you are sleeping with him," she says, looking to Spitfire grinning.

"But he just woke up," Spitfire questioned.

"No. He came out of meditating and his body has been awake the entire time," Leone corrects.

"Oh…so he walks awake," Fleetfoot guesses.

"I carried him the whole time," Leone reminds.

"I mean in his meditation," Fleetfoot corrects.

"No, he can't and I carried him the entire time he was meditating," Leone repeats.

"She means in the spirit realm. She is talking that Trial's spirit is still awake and even when coming back to his body, his body will get all of it at once," Dusk clarifies.

"Oh…I do not know. Trial says it's something more you have to experience that can be explained," Leone says.

"Right…" Dusk simply says.

"You could probably go if Trial showed you how," Leone says.

"But…?" Dusk asks, knowing there must be one.

"Will he teach you how or have time?" Leone asks.

"What will he be doing that will keep him so busy?" Dusk asks.

"Simple, he will be working. If your princes pay us, we will start clearing out the monsters and you can take back the land," Leone says.

"How much we talking?" Dusk asks, ready to take a mental note.

"We will discuss that with them," Leone says smirking.

"Uh-huh," Dusk says unconvinced.

"Leone is not allowed to dictate the prize. That is left up to Trial," Sentire says nervously chuckling.

"I figured that," Dusk says turning to her before looking at the sleeping Trial as he snores quietly and wraps his arms around Spitfire to pull her close.

"But, after what we did at that last nest, you know we won't come cheap," Leone says smirking.

"And that's what I'm worried about," Dusk mentions.

"Seeing as the demand is high. You will have to pay us lots of drinking money," Leone says, her smirk becoming wider.

"I'll talk it over with them," Dusk grumbles.

"I like her," Vinyl says.

"You always did like the wild ones," Octavia laminates as she ate idly away.

"Don't worry my wife. She will be fun for both of us," Vinyl says.

"Would you please stop saying that?" Octavia requests frowning at her.

"Why?" Vinyl asks before giving a fake shocked gasped. "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No. No. Just," Octavia starts in a fake tone, "you are the craziest pony I have ever lived with. And we know Berry."

"Oh, yeah. Wonder how she is doing with her bar now?" Vinyl questions.

"Maybe trying to prove her worth," Octavia points out.

"More like her taps are still flowing. I think she is a friend of a few of the generals," Vinyl says.

"Lucky her…" Octavia stops as she sees some of the others smirking. "Don't say a word."

"When was the wedding V?" Spitfire asks.

"Just before we left. Made it a shotgun wedding," Vinyl boasts grinning as she wraps an arm around Octavia. "Right hun?"

"WE DID NOT!" Octavia yelled so loud, nearby birds were scared off.

"Take it easy. Don't worry. I'll sleep close by tonight," Vinyl promises before giggling behind a hand.

"Her or Spitfire?" Leone says chuckling.

"Maybe both if Spits wants it," Vinyl says teasingly as she looks at Spitfire with an eager grin.

"If you do, you have to sleep in between Octavia and Trial," Leone teases.

"Deal," Vinyl agrees quite eagerly.

"Alright," Leone says smirking.

"Come here," Trial mutters sleepily, holding his arm up for her to join.

Vinyl giggles as she crawls over and snuggles to his side.

"What have you wrought?" Octavia asks.

"Something cool," Vinyl answers giggling.

"Hush you," Spitfire says.

Vinyl sticks her tongue out at her before going back to snuggling against Trial. "Such a good bed."

"Well, I am going to sleep. Come on William," Leone says.

William slowly lumbers over and stays with her before retreating into his shell to sleep.

* * *

"Morning cute thing," Vinyl says opening her eye behind her glasses.

Trial groans and mumbles before rolling over and drapes an arm over her.

Vinyl chuckles deviously before kissing his nose and makes him mutter awake to see the smirking DJ. "Good morning…what time is it?" he asks as he slowly sits up.

"Ah…a little before sunrise," Vinyl says.

"Okay. Good. Maybe we can get an early start," Trial suggested offhandedly as he stands up and stretches.

"Oh, what's the hurry?" Vinyl says smirking.

"Beat the sun and monsters," Trial points out.

"But, we could have some time together," Vinyl says smirking at him.

"You're not going to wake the others?" Trial asks turning to her.

"I don't think it is necessary," Vinyl says smirking getting up.

"Okay…what do we have for breakfast?" Trial asks, still stretching his limbs.

Vinyl smirks and gives him a kiss.

Trial blinks a bit before humming. "Okay. But what is for breakfast?"

"You will see later," Vinyl say before letting out a yelp as Octavia pulls on her tail.

"What are you doing Vinyl?" Octavia asks tried as she picks her head up while still hanging on.

"Uh…nothing," Vinyl tries to lie.

"Right…" Octavia mutters slowly.

"Good morning," Trial says to her.

"Morning…" Octavia replies before yawning and letting go of Vinyl's tail in the process. "At least someone is chipper."

"Parlez-vous francias?" Trial asks.

Octavia's jaw drops at this point. "Wha…you speak prench?"

"Oui m'dame," Trial says.

Octavia squeaks happily and actually look like she has seen the best thing in her life with sparkles in her eyes.

"Je parle français aussi Octy," Vinyl says.

Octavia still looks with sparkles in her eyes to Trial who just smiles at her and Vinyl looks slightly disappointed.

"What's all the gibberish about?" Dusk mutters as he rouses.

"Prench. Trial speaks," Vinyl says, still disappointed as Octavia is now very interested in Trial and looking at him closely.

"Well, in the magic realms, you learn quite a bit," Trial says, explaining how he knows prench to Octavia.

"I am really interested in what else you know now," Octavia says happily, still with the same look in her eyes.

"About the realms or something else?" Trial asks.

"Everything," Octavia answers and Leone smirks.

"Aka, marry me," Leone imitates in her voice.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Trial asks Octavia.

Octavia blushes deeply and gives a small glare to Leone. "No. That is not what I meant."

"So what do you mean?" Trial asks before giving Vinyl a hug.

"I mean I want to know what else you know? Like what other languages and…maybe some classical music?" Octavia asks at the end with a blush and a smile.

"Do sa me sendoqu?" Trial asks.

"Una weka da sota," Leona says shrug.

"Kate," Trial says nodding in understanding.

"Um…was that another?" Octavia asks curiously.

"Our native language," Trial says.

"Oh…maybe I can learn it later if you can?" Octavia asks, trying to smile.

"Alright," Trial says as Leone walks over.

"You got ten minutes," Dusk yawns as everyone starts to get up and get ready while Spitfire and Sentire start to cook.

"Kay na doencha?" Trial asks before Leone chuckles.

"What?" Octavia asks.

"It's an inside joke," Leone says smirking, chuckling at Dusk.

"What does it mean?" Octavia asks.

Both of them started to chuckle at Dusk, showing they were not going to say as Dusk catches on.

"You have to be kidding," Dusk huffs.

Leone gives an 'I know right' to Trial as he smirks back.

"So…what can you teach?" Octavia asks eagerly.

Trial opens his mouth before Leone closes it. "Don't start Trial. We will be here all day," Leone says.

"Too much to teach?" Octavia asks, turning to her.

"Yes," Leone says simply as Rainbow gives her an expression before looking to Dusk then back.

"Yeah, know what that is like," Rainbow says.

Leone just giggles to herself at this point while William pops his head out and yawns.

* * *

"Finally here," Dusk says walking over a hill.

Trial hums as he looks over the circular settlement. Surrounded by old buildings of suburban homes that are lined with wood and metal fences. Each street side having a large gate with many forces patrolling along it. Inside being renovated houses to suit the purposes of a small sized capital within a few buildings. While wood and metal stairs led to more levels above them, each one housing a shack that had citizens milling about or sleeping for their next shift. Multiple living levels built on top of one another and to top it off with a flat area on top of the houses for a patrol and makeshift guard tower and searchlights pointed all around.

"Gaudy," Trial simply says.

"Not adequate," Leone commits.

"It's life," Dusk adds frowning.

Trial just sighs as he sees this and facepalms.

Dusk rolls his eyes now before walking towards it. "Come on. The sooner we deal with this, the better."

"Sentire, I leave this part to you," Trial says.

"Me?" Sentire questions, turning an eye to him as the others walk ahead.

"Yes, talk to the guards. You need the negotiation experience," Trial informs.

Sentire hums before walking on ahead and the two follow behind her.

"So tell me, where are you going to be staying?" Trial asks the wonderbolts.

"Probably be rerouted to work for the forces here. It's the only thing we have left really," Spitfire explains.

"I mean a residence," Trial says leaning on her.

"We'll grab some temporary homes. Don't worry," Spitfire reassured.

"You can stay with us," Trial says.

"With our status, we should get some. You don't have to burden yourself," Spitfire reassures again.

"For you, it is no burden," Trial whispers to her.

Spitfire eeps quietly and makes her jump in place while the others just smirk and snicker at her.

"What do you say now?" Trial asks leaning onto her.

"Well…um…" Spitfire tries to say.

Trial smirks before pecking her cheek.

Spitfire blushes hard and tries not to squeak out.

Trial smirks as he wraps an arm around her.

Spitfire keeps blushing while the other wonderbolts kept snickering at her as they approach the gate.

"We should announce the captain is off the market," Fleetfoot says.

"Maybe get her a date in a cafe with him," Glide suggests.

"Or a nice flight," Rainbow adds.

"Or straight to the wedding," Vinyl chimes in.

"Oh, shut up," Spitfire orders to them as she gives a small glare.

"What does that involve in this country?" Trial asks her seriously.

"A date?" Glide asks.

"No. A wedding," Trial says.

"Oh…um…" Spitfire trials off as she mostly doesn't know herself, especially in this world still.

"Just a piece of paper? Ceremony with a person of authority? Just between us or with a group of others and hope for the best?" Trial lists off curiously.

"Um…not sure. We hardly bother with that since of our jobs and everything. Never really checked it out myself," Spitfire admits, slightly confused.

Trial looked to the living encyclopedia hearing that.

"Person of authority, that's all you need. Other stuff is if you want to," Dusk explains looking back at them for a moment before returning to talking with the guard with Sentire helping him.

"I have some authority, so I pronounce you stallion and mare," Glide says smirking.

"Glide, stow your trap," Spitfire orders, really not liking her taking the initiative.

"Let's see," Trial says counting his gold and starts doing some calculations.

"I rather do this from a real holder of an authority," Spitfire huffs.

"Is claiming territory now through clearing the monsters or buying?" Trial asks.

"Both. Usually when given as a reward or someone who is done with the life," Spitfire explains.

"Hey Leone, how long would it take to build a house for my new wife?" Trial asks completely serious.

Leone hums. "Considering what we can use around here…maybe around…a few months."

"Da qi soem deshqa?" Trial asks in their native language.

"Dosaka nah," Leone says making Trial nod with a thinking expression before looking at Spitfire for her reaction.

"Uh…what was that?" Spitfire tries to ask while being more confused.

"Your thoughts?" Trial asks.

"For what?" Spitfire asks, still confused.

"A house built for you my now wife," Trial says seriously.

"Uh…you know we are not married yet. Glide was just joking," Spitfire says, giving a harsh glare to the mare at the end.

"I thought any with authority could do it," Trial says.

'Oh, my wub. He really thinks they are now married,' Vinyl thinks.

"She was joking along. And she still needs to learn how to shut her mouth at those times," Spitfire quickly explains.

"Jehana sa tendacha," Trial says looking to Leone.

Leone pouts heavily. "Poo."

"What did he say?" Rainbow asks.

"Forget the large bedroom," Leone pouts heavily.

"Why would he…oh," Rainbow says.

"Yeah…we were going to have so much fun," Leone whines as she grovels while hanging onto her arms and looking up at her.

"You sure you want to back out of it?" Glide asks smirking at Spitfire.

Spitfire groans. "Way later in life. Besides, this is way too quick."

"Spitfire, the mother," Fleetfoot teases.

"Of how many?" Glide chimes in.

"One stallion, but maybe more mares soon enough," Fleetfoot says teasingly.

"And how many foals later?" Glide asks before giggling.

"I say around four over her whole married life," Fleetfoot suggested, giving a wild smirk.

"Just four?" Glide asks giggling still before they are both bonked on the head.

"I'm right here beside you two numbskulls," Spitfire scolds as she holds a wooden stick that is now broke in half.

"Stare at your future wife Trial. Because she has a hot body, especially in those suits, and she can take charge," Leone whispers to him.

Trial didn't respond as he had started making crude diagrams of what he was thinking of adding to the house.

Leone just smiles as she pats his back. "That's my Trial."

"Okay," Dusk spoke up as he walks back and ignores the scene in front of him. "We can be let in. Princes will see us in a few hours, so we can rest at an inn for the night. Once that talk is over, we can all head to my relocated building and sleep there as like when we were living in Canterlot."

"Where is it?" Trial asks.

"That's the weird part. The guards aren't telling me. In fact, they are quite skittish about it and try to steer it toward when the princes are available," Dusk explains, slightly confused.

"Leone, we are going to have to clear a way to it," Trial says with a neutral expression.

"Just to sleep in a very comfy bed? Yep. Looks like it," Leone grunts as she stretches her limbs.

"This is why I hate blind teleportations," Trial says as Sentire returned.

"Hey. If we are going inside, we have to do it now or they will lock us out. Can't keep it open forever," Sentire informs them all.

"Sentire sweetie, have you met us?" Leone asks smirking.

"Oh no," Sentire moans hauntingly.

"They would need to replace the entire gate if they did that with Leone here. Now let's go drinking," Vinyl says.

"I'm good for that," Trial says wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, let me join. I need a release as well," Leone says wrapping them both in a hug.

Sentire sighs as the others start to walk into the settlement. "At least they are milder in their mannerisms," she mutters before following behind the group.


	13. Chapter 13: Setup Completed

"Prince Solaris?" Dusk calls as he enters the old town hall meeting room to find it adorned with what he expected to find in Canterlot castle, but less pronounced here as the room is smaller, though gives the feeling of the main hall.

Sentire follows along behind him and sees how it seems to be giving the same feeling of when she saw pictures of Canterlot castle. And at the end of the table, sat the two princes. The sun prince Solaris himself with the same armor and jewelry that she last saw in a newspaper article before the attack. While the lunar prince worked alongside his older brother. Having the same style of jewelry, but more armor akin to a knight with the amount of metal covering him. Both their eyes shooting up and locking on them when Dusk called out. Their eyes seemingly give a hard scanning feeling before they flick to her and she shivers slightly embarrassed as she knows this isn't proper clothing she is wearing…but she still can't fit a damn dress.

"Dusk. It's good to see you," Solaris sighs in relief. "We have received your letter, but we never expected this event this soon."

"And this level. We were actually hoping subterfuge," Artemis says hopefully as he eyes Sentire. "Pray tell…you never mentioned such a…brave mare in your letter. Is there a reason she is…?"

"She can't fit in a damn dress," Dusk sighs and walks over to them while Sentire hangs a few feet away.

"You get asked that a lot I see," Solaris says noticing the tone.

"She does more…want to back me up here?" Dusk requests to her.

Sentire blinks. "Uh…right. Well, I can't exactly change my body well enough. And fitting into a regular suit or dress is hard enough when I use to work in an office, so yeah…not easy with my clothing," she says and the princes start to really look over her with, what could only be described as, clubbing clothes with such skimpy pants, a cut cloth wrapping around her breasts and…

"None?" Artemis asks, seeing no bra straps or even panty straps on her hips.

"They are always too small," Sentire says dryly. "But it's been well and good trudging through the wastelands."

"You said office…where?" Solaris asks, catching her story.

"Oh. I was an office mare in Manehattan," Sentire answers and both princes look to each other in some thought.

"No offices have been operational since the invasion. The only ones are here in the remaining capital buildings to keep the settlement running…who are you?" Artemis presses.

"Oh…um…" Sentire starts, unsure at this point as she had broken Trial's rule of saying too much and has no thought of how to get out.

"Dusk, please wait in my study. I will talk to you later. Let us talk to this warrior. I'm sure she has some tales to tell and maybe a clue of what's going on in the land," Solaris requests and Dusk gives a slightly surprised look before bowing his head.

"Of course prince," Dusk relents and walls off to a door and shuts it behind him.

Sentire watching him leave before looking back to the princes and jumps back a little when she saw Artemis a little too close.

"What's your real story? These attacks happened almost thirty to forty years ago. Long before I arrived. You still look in your twenties and your body is plump enough to tell that your muscle hasn't started to weaken. When was the last time you went to work?" Artemis asks bluntly, his armor and dark look making Sentire feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

Sentire was about to say something when something crashed into the room.

They all look to the main door and sees it wide open with a bruised guard lying in front of it. "What is going on?" Artemis demands as he walks past Sentire and goes up to the guard.

"Please…help me," the guard pleads as Sentire saw it. There were wires digging into the guard's legs.

"What hap…?" Artemis stops before looking towards the doorway. "Come out now warriors."

"Oh no," Sentire says as Trial and Leone enter both looking very pissed and ignore the princes entirely.

"What were you saying again?" Trial asks, bending down to the guard and pulling on the wires a bit, causing them to dig further into his legs.

Artemis remains silent this time as he watches the guard squirm. "I don't knowAH!" the guard yells out in pain as Trial yanks hard.

"Oh, right. It was 'Back off. These fillies will make some nice slaves and money for me and the princes' campaign'," Trial says before Leone stomped on and broke his right arm.

The guard yells out in pain while Artemis turns to his older brother. "To what is this one talking about?"

"Leone, make him open his mouth," Trial instructs.

Leone flexes her claws out as Artemis gives a harden glare to his brother. "Brother, explain."

"Here," Trial says stuffing something into the guard's mouth.

"Brother!" Artemis yells as the guard start to yell out as smoke and then fire came out of his wounds and open areas on his body, starting to crackle and burn away his body. "Explain these accusations now," he demands to his cold stare brother as the body burns behind him.

"Sentire, we are leaving," Trial informs.

"Yeah…" Sentire mutters quietly before walking out the door with them, leaving two now estranged brothers to stare at each other and only one with a glare.

* * *

"Get on the gro…" a guard tries to demand before Leone punches him bending in his helmet and cracking a few teeth as they made their way out.

"I think it's safe to say we can not return back here," Sentire voices as she travels in between the two.

"And you wanted them in charge," Trial simply says as they walk out, Vinyl there waiting for them.

Sentire doesn't say anything as she thinks about how the two princes reacted. Artemis demanding answers and Solaris staying silent throughout the ordeal. And now what is the reasoning behind having slavery going on here is the question.

"We are out of here," Trial informs Vinyl who nods.

"Who are you going to bring? Everyone?" Vinyl asks.

"That's right," Trial says before running a hand through her mane as he walked by.

"Awesome. I'll get them," Vinyl says shivering before walking off to the inn to get the others.

"What about Spitfire and the rest of the wonderbolts?" Leone asks.

"Distract the guards for me. I am going to go see them," Trial says as more guards were running at them.

Leone cracks her knuckles. "No problem," she ends with a grin as Trial ran off. "And what will you do?" Leone asks looking at Sentire.

"I'll…go get some supplies before we are locked out of them," Sentire says before running off and out of sight.

"Looks like feeding you guys your teeth is up to me," Leone says as she cracks her neck and looks to the group of guards in front of her.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of…" Rainbow says hearing the fighting from in town. "Not even an hour and there is already a fight," she complains.

"Two bits says it's our friends," Fleetfoot bets as she holds up two bits.

Spitfire was about to chew them out when there was a knock on their door.

"Yo," Vinyl says entering and grabbing her things. "Pack up. We are leaving."

"What did you do?" Spitfire asks.

"I didn't. Trial and Leone did. They pissed off the entire settlement guards," Vinyl explains as they hear some yelling.

"How? We haven't even bee…care to explain yourself?" Glide asks seeing Trial walk in.

"Basically, we killed one that wanted to enslave the fillies we brought to get himself a payday and fund one of the princes. The one who likes to wear gold. And by killed, I mean we burned him alive in front of the two," Trial informs.

"You what…forget it. That's prince Solaris," Spitfire quickly explains as everyone starts to grab their things.

"So you want to come or stay?" Trial asks.

Spitfire sighs. "I am so happy we can operate anywhere," she mutters to herself as she grabs her bag.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to," Trial says.

"Oh, you hear that captain? Your husband cares for your happiness," Fleetfoot says very loudly, almost calling out to be heard by everyone.

A sudden bag slams into her head as Spitfire sighs and looks at him. "You sure? Seems like you want me to follow."

"What I want doesn't matter. What would make you happy?" Trial asks freezing her.

The rest of the Wonderbolts stare at her expression as everyone else kept packing. "Why not your happiness?" Spitfire asks back.

"My happiness comes second to my wife's," Trial says simply.

Spitfire remains silent at that as she kept staring at him and some more yelling of pain came from outside the window. "Okay. Wonderbolts, we are staying. Besides, we do need to stop and help things out. We are soldiers after all."

"You sure?" Rainbow asks.

"I am. Rainbow, you are in the reserves so you have a bigger chance of leaving without trouble. I and the others can't because we answer to the princes. If you want to follow, go right ahead. We won't stop you," Spitfire offers as Glide and Fleetfoot stop to unpack now.

"Is this a divorce?" Glide asks.

"Just waiting," Spitfire states as she stares at Trial.

Trial smiles before walking over and hugs her. "Don't trust Solaris. He is the one who had it done," Trial whispers into her ear as he held her.

Spitfire wordlessly hugs him back and buries her head into his neck.

"I will miss you," Trial whispers to her.

"Same…go ahead and see other mares if you want. It may be a long time for us," Spitfire pushes.

"I also don't mind sharing you as long as they aren't a stallion," Trial whispers to her before kissing her.

"Aw," both Glide and Fleetfoot fawns as the others start to leave.

"We will be taking over an area or the building if we can find it," Trial informs before letting her go.

"Do what you can. We'll be here," Spitfire sighs as she looks out the window to see an even bigger brawl.

"Yeah…I think they will need to increase their medical ward," Trial says before heading out to get the fillies and Octavia.

"Later guys," Vinyl says as she and Rainbow walk out of the room.

"You sure about this captain?" Glide asks seriously, now that they were alone.

"Yeah. We can't keep traveling. It's our job to handle things from the princes…maybe taking orders from one now," Spitfire admits.

"And you sad to see your to be husband go?" Fleetfoot asks.

"…yeah," Spitfire finally accepts.

"Maybe in a few years you can take him up on his offer and build a home with him," Glide says trying to comfort.

"Or a cloud home," Spitfire says wistfully.

"Well, you are both pegasus. You will just need something to keep those flying monsters away. If you can, we could recreate Cloudsdale," Fleetfoot says.

"Yeah…" Spitfire sighs lost in her fantasy now.

"How many foals will you have?" Glide asks smirking, seeing her expression.

Now Spitfire snapped out of it and hits her in the head with another bag.

* * *

Sentire pants as she runs across the streets, already having some supplies to help them get along in the wastelands. By now, the shops are all starting to close up once they hear fighting, thinking either an attack by the monsters or by the two famous groups operating in the lands. Even as she ran by more shops, they kept closing up, only taking purchases of leftover items on the desk area before they shut the shutters and metal roofing.

Sentire groans as she turns a corner and smacks into someone, making a clanking sound and sending her to the ground. "Owie…"

"You okay?" somepony asks and picks her up by the arms, but realizes that there are more hands than voices and she looks to see a group of guards. "Wow…check her out guys. Now if that ain't a fuckable body, I don't know what is," he says lecherously as they now kept a strong grip on her.

"Hey. Let me…" Sentire tries to voice before a hand grips her plump face and turns her whatever way the stallion wanted to see.

"Yeah. She's perfect. We can certainly fetch a price on her. Or maybe own her ourselves and pay entry," he adds as they all grin and close in on her, making her feel how much their groin armor is growing in size and leaving her to struggle to push them all off.

"Excuse me," a voice says and everyone looks behind them before a stick suddenly knocks the one in the back out with a knock on the forehead before more whips and knocks came to the others. And to add insult to injury, after Sentire is let go, the two that were holding her got smacked in the crotch and left groaning in pain. "Are you okay fertile mare?"

Sentire looks to see that Zicoro is the one holding a staff with some feathers and gems that glowed tied to the top by a string. "Thanks, now let's get out of here," she says and Zicoro is quick to grab her and pulls her over to him, helping her walk over the groaning and knocked out bodies of the guards. "Thanks…again."

"It was not a problem," Zicoro states as Sentire looks over the knocked out group and tries to think of how many other guards are doing this practice while backing up into Zicoro and stops.

"Sorry. Now let's…" she stops as she felt something pressing against her back and slowly feels around before groaning in embarrassment as she grabbed his long throbbing cock through his loincloth.

"I will not lie. Seeing you held in such a way is arousing. But it is not a right way as you did not consent to such a thing. I will not be like them and mate with you until you are broken unless you ask me for such a request," Zicoro states as he held his position and waits for her reaction.

Sentire gulps and slowly lets him go, but could not stop herself from trailing her hand down to his tip and feels it twitch up into her hand. "We can…talk about this later. Let's get going. No doubt the guards are planning to now throw us all out," Sentire says blushing madly and walks off with a slight stumble at the start. "I'm okay," she quickly says as she feels his eyes on her and then hears him follow her.

"Yeehaw!" Leone cheers as she flew by and jump kicks a guard into a metal corrugated fence that crumbled under his weight and knocked him out. "Oh yeah. Two points. Hey girl. Hey big boy. How did your quick shopping go?" Leone asks before turning and punches a spear that she then grabbed and pulled, jerking the guard who she then grabs by the collar and throwing him to the ground hard.

"Got as much as I can before they closed their doors. We can hold out until we get to Dusk's home. We need to get to it anyway. I need some of my things in there," Sentire explains.

"As do I. I am sure you and your friend would like more potions based on old alchemy traits," Zicoro offers and Leone licks her lips at that. "Thought so."

"Well, guess I'll meet you guys outside. I want some extra training in," Leone says punching her hands together before running at more guards coming at her.

"Come on," Sentire says grabbing Zicoro's hand and pulling him out of the settlement as they heard more yelling and cries of pain. "Now the others should be…"

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow calls as she flies up to them and lands while Vinyl and Octavia are close behind. "So…slavery, huh?"

"Yeah," Sentire informs trying to come to terms that a prince would allow that.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Dusk grumbles as he marches up to them. "What's all of this about slavery and is that why Leone is tearing up the entire collection of guards? Because now we all have to leave until things are sorted."

"Incoming!" Leone calls out before she slams Dusk's head into the ground. "Three points and a slam dunk…oh. Is he involved Sentire?" she asks pointing to the groaning Dusk.

Sentire shakes her head. "Hardly…he's clueless."

"Oh, then I won't smash his head in," Leone says fully serious, freaking out Dusk a bit.

"Do you kill anyone that you don't…" Dusk trails off immediately as Leone flexes her claws in front of her. "Never mind."

"Good boy," Leone says happily as she looks proud of herself. "Now all we need is Trial."

"I am here," Trial says leading the CMC up to them.

"Great…now, where to?" Rainbow asks a bit miffed they can't stay.

"Vinyl," Octavia says, knowing she usually knew the right way to go.

"Let's go," Vinyl says walking off in a certain direction. "Dusk's place should be this way…and please lower the magical influence ward once we get there princy. I can sense it from here," she partly scolds to Dusk as he gets up and brushes his robe off.

"I will go ahead," Trial says spreading his wings.

"Just leave some things to kill for us," Leone calls as he flies off.

"I promise nothing," Trial says before taking off.

"Ah, geez. They really pissed him off," Leone sighs.

"Question, what was slavery like back in your days?" Sentire asks as they start to follow Vinyl.

"What do you mean, back in your day? She is our age," Rainbow says looking at Sentire.

Sentire stops in her thought as she sees Leone slowly give her a stare that says 'You've fucked up' under a confused raised eyebrow. 'I got to learn to speak to them in private after this and keep my mouth shut.'

"She must have hit her head in the breakout of that place. Hey, how about this? Did you knock any of the guards out when you ran to us?" Leone asks moving to Rainbow and wrapping an arm around her.

"Nah. They thought we were going to help take you down or get back up. Fat chance of that happening," Rainbow boasts as Sentire sighs in relief behind them.

"Trial is so cool. He really showed those slavers," Sweetie Belle cheered.

"How did he? Tell the others," Leone says smiling.

"I am pretty sure he broke that one's back," Scootaloo says.

"Set several more on fire," Apple Bloom says.

"I miss the days when they were excited about getting a cutie mark," Rainbow sighs.

"Now they have them," Vinyl whispers into her ear.

Rainbow now smiles as they all look at the excited girls and their cutie marks.

"And you're a wonderbolt who has a stallion now," Vinyl reminds.

Rainbow slaps her in the back of the head at that and knocks her glasses askew. "Shut up."

"Is Trail going to be my brother forever then?" Scootaloo asks excitedly about it now.

"And you best watch it. You never know when she will stop wanting him as a brother and instead as a stallion," Vinyl whispers into Rainbow's ear.

"Scootaloo will never do that!" Rainbow declares and captures everyone's attention.

"We shall see," Vinyl says smirking.

"Let's continue on," Leone sweatdrops as she pushes the two along.

"So what is Trial anyways? Is he a mage or what?" Dusk asks.

"He is a battle mage. A front line fighter who devotes themselves to the battlefield," Leone informs.

"And what spells does he know a lot? Like his main ones?" Dusk asks.

"Don't know. Whenever he enters a trance-like you have seen, his arsenal of spells increases most of the time," Leone says.

"But fire is his first?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know," Leone states nonchalantly.

"How's it going down there?" Trial calls from up above having flown back about ten minutes later.

"You find the house?" Rainbow calls.

"Yeah. Also, looks like some you will have a few more subjects," Trial informs looking to Dusk.

"Shit…" Dusk mutters before sighing. "I can try to take care of it and plus it would give me more things to test on…and since it's a nest…" Dusk mutters to himself as he starts to grin.

"Necromancy," Trial whispers to both of his traveling mares.

"I got claws," Leone says unsheathing them.

Sentire just raises an eyebrow at Dusk and he catches on to what they are thinking. "Any case, let's move on," he says walking off.

"Did you go in?" Barb asks.

"Nah. If I did, then I would have taken care of the nest," Trial says shrugging.

"She means the house," Leone says.

"That's what I said," Trial reiterates.

"Wait…monsters were in the house?" Dusk asks slowly as he turns to him and he actually smiles and nods. "DAMMIT!" Dusk yells and runs off quickly to the place.

"Ah. The misery of those we hate," Trial says in relief as he wraps an arm around Leone who giggles.

"Dusk! Dammit. Stop!" Barb yells as she chases after him with the skunk hanging onto her tail.

"You're a jerk," Sentire only stated and runs off after them to help out clearing the place of monsters.

"They escaped from the cages, didn't they?" Leone asks.

"Yup," Trial states.

"You have anything to do with it?" Rainbow asks.

"Nope," Trial says.

"You sure?" Rainbow presses turning to him.

"Were already out when I arrived," Trial informs.

"You better hope that is what happened. Dusk is my best friend here," Rainbow states.

"It is. After all, I like you," Trial whispers into her ear.

"Good…now if you excuse me," Rainbow says before flying off after the three.

"You might have trouble getting with her if you keep hating on her friend. Applejack did tell me she is very loyal," Leone says.

"I am not hating on them, but I will call out Mr. forget all his notes and plans," Trial says.

"Still, she might leave you if you go too far," Leone warns as she pulls him closer.

"It's true. Big sis told an old griffon friend that she is not welcome since he told Berry off and even part of the town," Scootaloo says proudly with her wings fluttering like crazy behind her.

"Well, I am not being hateful," Trial says.


End file.
